Milionária Sem Limites
by ShanaLy
Summary: Aria é uma mulher extremamente que se gosta de divertir à noite, ela encontrou o Ezra por acaso... como será que vai terminar? (Ezria) (Classif. M)
1. Chapter 1

Quem disse que uma mulher não se pode divertir como quer na noite? Aliás eu sou a predadora, não a presa. Eu dito as regras do jogo, eu conheço os donos do clube e tenho um quarto nos fundos só para "devorar" as minhas presas.

Eu podia observar todos os homens que vinham para se divertir com as mulheres que trabalham aqui. Nada passava de beijos, apalpões, muito álcool e danças sensuais em pouca roupa, mas este lugar ainda era um dos mais procurados nas redondezas.

Eu não quero ter qualquer relação com um homem fora deste contexto por isso só haviam duas regras para mim. 1. Nunca repetir o mesmo homem. 2. Nunca ser beijada na boca.

Depois de um longo dia de sexta-feira na editora do meu pai, só quero desfrutar de uma boa noite de sexo. Ser levada por um Deus Grego até ao quarto dos fundos e ser dominada pelo prazer que me pode dar.

Eu trazia um vestido de cabedal preto incrivelmente justo e curto. Não passava despercebida a alguns homens que já estavam no local, alguns deles já eram clientes habituais e os que me interessaram já estavam fora da lista.

Pedi a minha bebida habitual e sentei-me na mesa do canto que tinha uma boa vista da sala, mas que passava despercebida à primeira vista. Com a música alta e as atenções noutras mulheres esta mesa é reservada o suficiente para se ter boa foda sem interrupções, mas mesmo assim eu prefiro a privacidade de um quarto.

Continuei a observar o bar que era a primeira paragem dos homens antes de encontrar uma mesa com as outras meninas. Eu observava atentamente cada um até encontrar a minha vitima. Dois homens entraram, um deles claramente mais à vontade com o lugar do que o outro. Eles pediram duas cervejas e ficaram no bar. O amigo mais descontraído começou a olhar ao redor comendo com o olhar cada uma das funcionarias que andavam praticamente nuas, o outro ficou calmo no seu lugar e observou, mas parecia mais introvertido. Porque tinha vindo se não estava à vontade? Ele era incrivelmente atraente com aquele aspecto pouco cuidado e tímido.

O amigo dele notou que eu olhava para eles e disse-lhe alguma coisa que o fez olhar na minha direcção. Foi uma troca rápida de olhares, mas que me deixou com desejos por ele.

Eles continuaram a falar até que foram interrompidos por uma amiga minha que levou o amigo dele para a pista de dança com ela balançando a anca.

Era a minha oportunidade, segui para o bar onde pedi ao barman uma tequila e que oferecesse uma cerveja ao homem misterioso. O barman fez o seu trabalho e o homem recebeu a minha oferta dando-me um sorriso doce e deslocando-se para o banco mais próximo do meu.

A música bombava e ele aproximou-se da minha orelha para eu ouvir. "Obrigada. Não fazia ideia que as mulheres ofereciam bebidas aqui." Diz ele.

Eu sorri. "Eu não trabalho aqui." Isto já me tinha acontecido antes, mas a reacção tímida dele foi novidade para mim. "Como te chamas?"

"Ezra. E tu?"

"Aria. O que fazes aqui?"

"Eu vim para me divertir." Ele olhou para o amigo e novamente para mim. "Ou pelo menos tentar."

Eu sinceramente não queria saber dos problemas dele, mas se ele os quisesse esquecer comigo o prazer é todo meu.

"Podemos nos divertir juntos, queres dançar?"

"Não, eu não danço." Ele desculpou-se.

Eu aproximei-me mais dele. "Eu danço para ti." Ofereci.

Voltou a ter a mesma atitude tímida com um sorriso maroto que me agradou.

Ele terminou a cerveja, eu pedi outra e convenci-o a juntar-se a mim na mesa em que estava antes. Ele sentou-se e eu ocupei o lugar ao lado ficando praticamente em cima dele. O Ezra acabou por ficar mais extrovertido com a bebida, falou brevemente sobre ele e fiquei a saber que tem muito mais a ver comigo do que qualquer outro homem que já encontrei por aqui. Claro que não era um homem rico que procura mulheres aleatórias para fornicar, mas tínhamos muitos interesses em comum. Ele tentou beijar-me e eu impedi-o. "Tenho duas regras. Nada de beijos em qualquer circunstância." Ele concordou. "E se fizermos sexo esta noite nunca mais acontecerá." Ele apenas me olhou com luxúria com aqueles olhos azuis. O Ezra não estava com o nível de desejo que eu queria para esta noite, ele tem de dominar, ele tem de pedir por mim.

"Adoro esta música, eu vou dançar já volto." Saltei do meu lugar até à pista onde me juntei com outras mulheres que trabalhavam no clube, todas me conheciam.

Como posso estar tão fora da linha, este não sou eu. O meu amigo estava no bar a divertir-se com uma loira e eu estava hipnotizado com o pequeno corpo da morena que ocupou a pista de dança com outras mulheres. Aria era claramente uma mulher que sabe o que quer e sabe como atingir os seus objectivos. Ela balançou a anca e alguns homens assobiaram, mas ela não tirou os olhos de mim. Ela continuou a sua dança sensual que me estava a deixar muito excitado para a ter, era impossível escapar a teia dela é perfeita. Só tinha de dizer as palavras mágicas e teria aquela Deusa só para mim durante esta noite.

O ciúme cresceu em mim quando vi outro gajo a aproximar-se e a passar a mão na cintura e na anca dela. Ela olhou para ele, sorriu e disse-lhe alguma coisa que o fez recuar e dar atenção a outra mulher. Pouco depois outro homem apareceu e foi a última gota para mim, ela não seria de mais ninguém esta noite. Eu levantei-me e misturei-me no meio das outras pessoas tomando a Aria como minha, abraçando a sua cintura. Ela virou-se de costas e colada a mim continuou a sua dança roçando-se no meu corpo carente de forma provocante. O meu corpo gritava para ter o dela e eu simplesmente não posso esperar mais. "És minha esta noite?" Eu pedi.

Ela voltou-se para mim e olhou-me nos olhos com um brilho de luxúria. Ela ficou novamente colada a mim e tenho a certeza que podia senti a minha erecção com aquele movimento de anca que estava a fazer. "O quanto me queres?"

"Nem podes imaginas linda." Eu disse ao ouvido dela, não fui capaz de resistir e mordi-lhe a orelha.

Ela sorri, pega na minha mão e leva-me em direcção de uma porta que tinha um segurança corpulento. Assim que a viu deixou-nos passar para um corredor pouco iluminado com várias portas. Podia dizer que devem ser salas de arrumações, mas ela continua a puxar-me para uma das salas que era um quarto muito mais acolhedor.

"Espera. Tu és dona do clube?"

"Não, mas eu conheço os donos." Ela beijou o meu pescoço e deu leves mordidas no meu pescoço. O meu ponto fraco!

Passei as mãos ao longo do seu corpo, apertando as nádegas com força o que a fez soltar um pequeno grito de surpresa. "Queres dominar?" Ela tirou o cabelo da minha testa e agarrou o meu pescoço.

"Começa tu." Disse-lhe, ela empurrou-me para a cama e fez-me cair de costas. Ela tirou o vestido preto e ficou apenas com uma tanga de renda vermelha. Eu mordi o meu próprio lábio ao pensar morder aqueles mamilos rosados. A Aria sentou-se em cima de mim como se me fosse montar, pena que ainda estava demasiado vestido para isso. Ela roçou-se em mim o que deixou o meu pénis ainda mais duro por desejar a sua atenção. Mordi e suguei o mamilo dela, um gemido sensual foi emitido pelos seus lábios carnudos. Eu tinha de me controlar para não a beijar. O meu corpo pedia tudo dela, incluído os seus lábios perfeitos.

"Eu acho que ainda tens muita roupa." Ela diz com uma voz muito sensual enquanto eu sugo pela última vez o seu mamilo. Ela ajuda-me a descartar a t-shirt e desapertar as minhas calças, saiu de cima de mim o tempo suficiente para se desfazer de toda a minha roupa. Eu estava completamente exposto a uma mulher estanha. Realmente nunca podemos dizer nunca.

Ela tira sensualmente a tanga e agora ela também esta nua na minha frente. Ela pegou-me a olhar fixamente para ela. "Gostas do que vês?" Ela voltou a subir em cima da cama alcançando primeiro um preservativo que estava na mesa de apoio ao lado da cama.

"És uma mulher muito bonita, a mais bonita que já vi." Ela sorri e por uma fracção de segundos parecia envergonhada.

"Nunca ninguém me disse nada dessa forma."

Passeia a minha mão pelo seu corpo. "Dessa forma como?" Eu não tirei os olhos dos dela a nossa ligação não seria apenas pelo sexo. Nós temos muito em comum e eu gostava de a conhecer fora do clube.

"Como se eu fosse a única mulher do mundo."

"Talvez sejas a única mulher que o meu mundo precisa." Eu tirei-lhe o preservativo da mão e coloquei-o.

Ela não comentou o que eu disse e ficou sobre mim pronta para colocar o meu membro dentro dela.

O meu cérebro estava a pregar-me partidas certo? Ele não podia estar interessado verdadeiramente em mim. Aquilo era o desejo a falar, mas aquele olhar sincero dizia outra coisa. Muitos tinham sido absolutamente agressivos e não hesitavam quando lhes dava a dominância, mas ele era diferente. Ele queria levar o meu ritmo, eu estava desejosa para o ter dentro de mim e satisfazer o meu corpo carente.

Antes que o colocasse dentro de mim, ele levou uma mão para acariciar a minha vagina molhada para ele. Massajou o meu clitóris para me excitar mais, pegou-me pela cintura e no seu membro para se encaixar perfeitamente em mim.

Eu finalmente baixei-me sobre ele e os dois ofegámos com o prazer.

"Oh Ezra… és oh… tão grande." Eu comecei a saltar sobre ele.

"És tão perfeita... continua linda." Diz ele sem conter a própria excitação.

"Vê o que me fazes." Eu lancei a cabeça para trás mantendo o mesmo ritmo, quando voltei a olhar ele estava atento ao nosso sexo vendo o membro dele aparecer e desaparecer dentro de mim. "É tão bom Ezra!" Gemi.

Ele virou-me e agora estava no topo comandando e dando-me o seu ritmo, mais lento e delicioso. Podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo dele sobre o meu. "Posso deixar uma marca?" Ele pede.

"Podes." Normalmente numa me pedem ou querem saber de mim. Ele mordeu com suavidade e começou a sugar para deixar a sua marca. Eu gemi com prazer e ele continuou. Ele encostou a testa na minha e acelerou um pouco o ritmo e massajou o meu clitóris inchado. Eu ofeguei mais uma vez e tentei não gritar, não porque nos podiam ouvir, mas porque queria esperar pelo orgasmo.

"Eu quero tanto beijar-te." Diz ele com as nossas bocas muito próximas.

Eu não podia negar que também o queria, mas… se eu esquecer as minhas regras vou ficar à mercê dele. Qual era o mal de me deixar levar apenas uma vez? "Não devemos reprimir os nossos desejos."

Ele atacou os meus lábios nesse momento. Eu juro que não me sentia tão bem há algum tempo, esta estava a ser uma das sessões de sexo mais prazerosas dos últimos tempos. A boca dele parecia ter sido feita para me beijar. Como podia ser tão estúpida ao negar isto desde o inicio da noite?

Ele voltou a aumentar o ritmo. "Estou tão perto Ezra." Ofeguei.

Ele voltou a massajar o meu clitóris enquanto me penetrava. "Vem para mim Aria." Ele beijou o meu pescoço.

Eu não reprimi o sentimento e atingi o meu clímax. Gritei alto o seu nome e gemi alto quando ele continuou os seus movimentos viris. "És linda quando vens." Ele diz ao meu ouvido, nunca o tinham feito. Nunca nenhum homem foi tão gentil ao ponto de me elogiar após eu ter o meu próprio prazer.

"Continua, mais rápido Ezra! Eu estou tão perto novamente." A minha respiração ainda é irregular, só conseguia pensar no corpo dele no meu. Raramente conseguir ter orgasmos tão próximos, ele é sem dúvida o Deus Grego que eu precisava.

Ele fudeu-me com mais força. Só podia ouvir os nossos gemidos e a agressividade fez-me arranhar as costas dele. Os lábios dele voltaram aos meus e eu prendi-o mais perto de mim. "Merda! És tão perfeita!" Eu atingi outro orgasmo e ele teve o seu, gemendo o meu nome.

Enquanto eu ainda recuperava, ele retirou-se de mim e desfez-se do preservativo usado. Voltou para a cama e beijou a minha testa. "Não vou esquecer a melhor noite da minha vida." Disse ele antes de se levantar e vestir as suas roupas. Onde ele pensa que vai?

"Vais embora?" Pergunta estúpida, claro que ele vai embora… ele não passa de um homem à procura de uma mulher para aliviar o seu desejo. Eu não significo nada. As palavras dele são da boca para fora. Porque me importo agora, eu nunca me importo quando eles saem imediatamente.

Ele apenas vestiu os boxers e sentou-se no fundo da cama. As costas dele ainda tinham as marcas vermelhas feitas pelas minhas unhas. "Eu não sei bem o que fazer… eu nunca estive numa situação parecida, mas pensei que era o que querias… apenas sexo." O olhar dele pareceu um pouco magoado, mas ainda sério.

"Mas podes ficar mais um pouco."

"Porquê? Pensava que esse era o acordo, sem amarras."

"Sim, mas podemos…"

"Eu não posso Aria, eu já sinto mais do que era suposto. Não devia ter pedido para te beijar… como vou esquecer esses lábios?" Ele diz antes de recuperar as calças para as vestir.

Espera! Ele sente alguma coisa por mim? _Não pode ser…_

Senti-me exposta de repente. Peguei na almofada e coloquei no meu colo. Ele já estava vestido quando voltei a encará-lo. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. O meu coração não queria que ele fosse por ter-me feito sentir tão especial. O meu cérebro estava a ceder apesar de saber que não devia ficar envolvida a este ponto com um homem que mal conheço. Eu não o podia obrigar a nada de qualquer maneira. "Sabes onde me encontrar, ainda me deves uma dança." Disse.

Ele apenas sorri e foi embora.

* * *

 **Eu já li muitas histórias por aqui em que o Ezra é super rico e conhece a Aria, mas eu apenas pensei... e se for ao contrário? Aqui está! Classificação M para todos os** **capítulos** **;) Eu já tenho alguns escritos... não muitos! Não sei quando fazer as actualizações então eu vou pedir a todos os que querem muito a próxima** **actualização** **para comentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa não precisam de conta então força!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Onde estavas?" O Hardy pergunta-me quando o encontro no bar ainda com a loira agarrado a ele. "Não me digas que estavas com aquela morena."

"Estava, eu vou embora. Também vens?"

"Vamos, vá-me só mais um minuto." Diz ele.

Eu concordei. Reparei que a Aria estava novamente no bar e o barman estava a servir-lhe vários shots que ela fez desaparecer em segundos. Qual era o objectivo dela? Ficar bêbeda? Ela sentiu o meu olhar nela e olhou na minha direcção, fez outro pedido ao barman e este voltou a servir-lhe mais uma rodada de shots. Ela não era minha responsabilidade, mas eu ainda me importava. Fui até ela e pedi-lhe para parar. Se um olhar matasse eu estaria esticado no chão nesse momento. "Nem tu nem qualquer homem me diz o que fazer. Percebeste?" Ela bebeu outro shot. Eu agarrei a mão dela e impedi-a de tocar noutro copo. Um segurança apareceu, eu soltei a mão dela e a Aria dispensou-o dizendo que estava tudo bem. "O que ainda estás aqui a fazer?"

"Podes parar de me tratar assim?"

"Tratar como? Eu não te conheço, sem amarras lembras-te?" Ela diz.

"Sim essa é a tua regra estúpida." Disse. Senti o meu rosto arder, ela deu-me uma bofetada. "Qual o teu problema?" O segurança apareceu e agarrou-me pelo braço.

"Talvez esta seja a primeira vez que duvide da minha estúpida regra, mas não precisas de te fingir preocupado." Ela permitiu que o segurança me levasse.

O homem deixou-me na rua e o Hardy saiu pouco depois. "O que foi aquilo mano?"

"Foi o resumo de toda a minha vida amorosa… uma bela merda."

"Hey, eu disse-te que não podes confiar nas mulheres que conheces nestes sítios. Vamos!"

"Eu não vou, eu vou esperar para ela sair."

"O quê? Estás parvo?"

"Ouve Hardy, eu vou esperar não me importa o que dizes. Eu preciso de a ver mais uma vez e esclarecer apenas uma coisa."

Ele soprou. "Tu já és crescido para saberes o que queres. Se arruinares a tua vida com uma mulher da noite, eu avisei."

Revirei os olhos e ele foi embora.

Uma hora depois ela saiu com um segurança que esperou com ela na porta. Um carro com vidro fumados parou, ela aproximou-se e abriu a porta. "ARIA!" Eu gritei para ter a sua atenção. Ela deixou a mala que eu não sabia que ela tinha no interior e voltou a fechar a porta.

"O que fazes aqui?" Ela não parecia chateada, apenas um pouco bêbeda.

"Eu gostava de te perguntar uma coisa… mas não sei se te vais lembrar amanhã."

"O que é?"

"Se duvidas das tuas regras, dá-me uma chance. Eu gostava de te conhecer fora do club."

"Tu és tão querido Ezra, mas acho que não sou a mulher certa para ti."

"Eu gostaria de experimentar mesmo assim."

Ela parecia estar numa luta mental. "Queres vir comigo? Ou esperas até amanhã aqui?" Ela abriu a porta do carro e entrou.

Eu não tinha mesmo outro compromisso então entrei no carro com ela. A Aria voltou a ficar perto de mim e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Adoro o teu cheiro." Diz ela.

O motorista entrou uma grande propriedade e parou na frente da grande vivenda. Fogo… ela é rica. Saí do carro e ajudei-a a sair. Ela entregou-me a chave para abrir a porta e foi isso que fiz. Ela entrou descalça pela casa. "Vem, tenho a certeza que precisas de um banho tanto quanto eu."

"Tens a certeza?"

Ela agarrou a minha mão e subiu as escadas. Entrou no quarto dela e pediu-me para a ajudar com o fecho do vestido. Eu mordi o lábio inferior quando a vi entrar na casa de banho apenas com a tanga vermelha. CÉUS!

"Vais ficar aí feito parvo?" Ela perguntou-me descarada. Ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou duas toalhas que deixou num cesto perto do chuveiro. Abriu outra gaveta de onde tirou um preservativo. "Vais precisar disto se queres entrar comigo." Ela atirou-o para mim e ligou a água até ter uma temperatura que achou agradável, tirou a tanga empinando o rabo para mim.

Ela sabia como deixar qualquer homem excitado. Eu ainda estava a ponderar se devia entrar ou não com ela. Eu não me quero aproveitar da situação a meu favor… ela pode estar bêbeda e na realidade não querer sexo.

"Porque estás a hesitar?" Ela aproximou-se.

"Quanto é que bebeste mais?"

Ela deu-me um olhar doce. "Eu não bebi mais e quando saíste fui à casa de banho e vomitei tudo. Eu não estou bêbeda se é isso que estavas a pensar, estou apenas feliz do início da noite." Ela estava nua abraçada ao meu pescoço. "Desculpa por te bater, eu estava chateada porque… tu és diferente e eu não estava a conseguir lidar com isso."

"Diferente?"

"Os outros homens nunca se preocupam com o que eu sinto, como eu me preocupo com o que eles sentem. Eu nunca quis dormir uma segunda vez com ninguém porque não me quero apegar a nenhum homem que pensasse em mim apenas para o prazer próprio e nunca trouxe um homem para minha casa, por isso considera-te especial." Ela pegou na bainha da minha t-shirt e fez-me tirá-la.

"Eu senti-me apenas um pião nas tuas mãos no clube, apenas para o teu prazer."

"Eu não te obriguei Ezra! Tu sabias o que querias, eu deixei-te comandar e ainda te permiti que me beijasses. Eu dei-te muito mais do que dei a qualquer um." É verdade, ela tinha cedido aos meus desejos. "Eu ainda não me sinto cansada." Ela desapertou as minhas calças e colocou a mão dentro os meus boxers tomando a minha erecção na sua pequena mão. "Eu preciso de um parceiro à altura e talvez possa deixar a má vida." Ela deu-me um olhar inocente. "Eu tenho muito desejo sexual Ezra. Eu quero-te muito dentro de mim agora, mas eu percebo se não quiseres." Ela ainda estava a acariciar o meu pénis.

Os meus lábios caíram sobre os dela num beijo muito intenso. "És tão pequena." Ela sorri e eu faço-a subir sobre a pedra da pia. Ela não parou de tocar o meu pénis ou as minhas bolas e isso incentivou-me a fazer-lhe o mesmo. Ela gemeu. "Gostas hã?"

"Muito!" Ela trouxe-me aos lábios dela novamente. "Vamos entrar." Ela diz entre beijos. Deixei-a descer enquanto tirei o resto da minha roupa e quando ela se virou de costas tomei a oportunidade de lhe dar uma palmada brincalhona naquele rabo sexy. "Vais pagar por isso aqui dentro." Ela colocou-se por baixo do chuveiro, fechou os olhos e relaxou. Tocou o próprio corpo, colocou uma mão entre as pernas e suspirou. Que Deus me dê força para isto… como é que pode ser possível?

Coloquei o preservativo e entrei ficando atrás dela. A Aria ofegou quando sentiu a minha mão juntar-se à dela no meio das pernas. Afastei o cabelo do pescoço dela e beijei o local. A minha outra mão estava entretida a brincar com um dos seus seios. A respiração dela acelerou. Eu sussurrei ao ouvido para a deixar ainda mais excitada. "Eu ainda tenho permissão para comandar?"

"Sim!" Aria diz gemendo.

"Diz como deve ser Aria."

"Tens toda a minha permissão Ezra." Ela disse um pouco mais alto.

Eu sorri e beijei no local onde tinha deixado a minha marca. "Queres saber o que vou fazer contigo?" Foi uma pergunta de retórica. "Vou fazer-te inclinar para a frente e penetrar-te por trás." Ela gemeu. "Quando me cansar vou colocar-te contra a parede, apoiar o teu peso enquanto te penetro com ainda mais força. Tu vais gritar e gemer o meu nome com prazer e eu vou marcar o teu pescoço porque és minha." Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto no pensamento. "Mas antes e para veres como não sou egoísta quero que venhas para mim meu doce." Mordi novamente o pescoço dela. "Vamos lá, eu sei que estás muito perto querida."

O corpo dela tremeu contra o meu. "OH EZRA!" Ela gemeu quando atingiu o seu primeiro momento de prazer.

"Isso mesmo minha linda, respira." Vê-la gritar de prazer era algo incrível e muito excitante. "Quando estiver bem para ti já sabes o que tens de fazer." Beijei-lhe o pescoço.

Ela respirou mais algumas vezes e apoiou as mãos na parede à frente dela. Passei a mão ao longo das suas costas molhadas. "Ezra! Quero tanto sentir-te dentro de mim." Com as palavras dela posicionei-me atrás dela e entrei lentamente de forma a que sentisse cada centímetro.

Agarrei-a pela cintura e comecei a bombear para dentro dela. "Sinto-me tão bem dentro de ti Aria. Como te sentes?"

Eu ainda me estava a habituar ao facto de ter um homem 100% preocupado em me dar prazer. "Sinto-me tão bem preenchida por ti Ezra, não pares por favor." Eu não podia controlar os gemidos por estar totalmente preenchida por ele. "Mais fundo, mais fundo!"

Viu sorrir quando olhei por cima do ombro. Eu podia gostar desta posição, mas mal posso esperar para colocar as minhas mãos nele. Ele continuou as suas estucadas fortes e eu estava muito perto de ter outro orgasmo. "Estou perto outra vez Ezra." Eu choraminguei. "Mais rápido, eu não posso aguentar mais."

"Vem para mim Aria." Ele pediu com voz rouca.

Eu não aguentei mais e convulsionei em prazer com o meu segundo orgasmo. Ezra continuou os seus movimentos enquanto as minhas paredes lhe davam prazer. "Ezra!" Eu estava a sentir-me fraca sobre os meus pés. "Troca."

Ele percebeu e permitiu que ficasse novamente em pé, mas desta vez voltada para ele. Apoiei-me nos ombros dele e prendi as minhas pernas na anca dele quando ele me colocou contra a parede como tinha prometido antes. Não tardou para ele me encher novamente com o seu pénis maravilhoso e os dois ofegamos com a posição diferente. Os nossos corpos estavam numa sincronia perfeita. Eu choraminguei quando ele se enterrou mais em mim massajando o meu ponto G com a cabeça do seu pénis. Eu tomei uma ingestão de ar extra quando ele aumentou o ritmo. Nunca me pensei sentir tão bem. "Beija-me!"

Ele brincou com o meu nariz usando o seu e deu-me um beijo rápido antes de beijar a minha boca com fome dos meus beijos.

Eu já não tinha resistência, eu senti-me vibrar novamente próxima do terceiro clímax. Mordi o ombro dele ao sentir a velocidade aumentar. "Oh Ezra!" Mordi o meu lábio. "Está na hora de me dares tudo o que tens, vem para mim querido." Os gemidos dele começaram a ser frequentes. "Olha-me nos olhos enquanto vens para mim." Ele começou a brincar com o meu clitóris mais uma vez.

"Primeiro tu!" Diz ele tentando-se controlar para não vir antes de mim.

"Não esperes por mim." Eu disse com os olhos nos dele.

"Fora de questão." Ele rugiu ao prender o meu clitóris com os próprios dedos o que me deixou no limiar. As estucadas seguintes foram decisivas e eu tive o orgasmo tão aguardado e ele teve o seu no mesmo segundo que eu gritei por ele.

O olhar dele foi cansado, mas satisfeito, muito satisfeito. As minhas pernas estavam bambas quando o Ezra me voltou a deixar no chão. "Não me deixes cair." Eu não o larguei.

"Nunca linda." Ele beijou-me com paixão.

Quando fui capaz de manter-me em pé ele removeu o preservativo, pegou um pouco de gel de duche e passou no meu corpo e no seu enquanto eu cuidei do champô massajando delicadamente a sua cabeça e depois a minha. Beijamo-nos algumas vezes enquanto os enxaguamos. Pegamos as nossas toalhas e saímos da casa de banho.

"Tens algum problema em dormir nu? Ou preferes alguma roupa?"

"Eu diria que será mais fácil para ti se não tiver nenhuma roupa amanhã de manhã."

Eu ri com o comentário dele. "Se estás confortável com isso, por mim é ainda melhor." Digo secando o cabelo na toalha. Quando terminei coloquei a toalha no monte de roupa suja e encontrei uma t-shirt de grandes dimensões que eu simplesmente adorava usar para dormir.

"Oh… eu pensei que podia sentir a tua pele na minha a noite toda." Diz ele a brincar deitando-se na cama. Eu saltei para o lado dele.

"Ainda podes colocar a mão onde quiseres." Digo num tom brincalhão. Eu parei e olhei para ele. "Obrigada Ezra."

"Pelo quê exactamente?" Ele brincou com o meu cabelo.

"Por me fazeres sentir tão especial."

"Tu és especial, nunca conheci uma mulher com tanto desejo em saltar para a cueca de um homem." Ele diz a brincar, mas o sentimento era verdadeiro.

"Bem! Temos de dormir, amanhã continuamos." Eu sorri para ele e beijei-o com intensidade.

"Boa noite Aria."

"Boa noite Ezra."

* * *

 **O que pensam que vai acontecer na manhã seguinte? Muahahaha xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **Anda muita gente a ler sem comentar! A caixinha aqui em baixo está a chamar por vocês!**


	3. Chapter 3

Senti a cama fria ao meu lado, olhei pelo quarto e não havia um sinal da Aria. Nenhum som veio da casa de banho. Olhei para o relógio _13:23_. Dormi muito… também foi uma noite agitada. Esta mulher suga a minha energia de uma forma agradável.

Olhei à volta. O quarto era muito requintado, papel de parede com formas geométricas na parede de topo, móveis escuros que contrastam com tons cinzentos e vermelhos. Uma televisão enorme e moderna na parede oposta da cama por cima de um longo móvel horizontal com todo o conjunto de decorações sofisticada em cima dele, tal como alguns livros. O design moderno gritava luxo.

Seria melhor procurar por ela, fui até à casa de banho. As minhas roupas já não estavam no chão, mas sim dobradas sobre a pia. Lavei a cara para me certificar que a noite de ontem não foi apenas um sonho e vesti os boxers. Eu quero tanto saber quem ela é realmente.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas. Fiquei encantado com a sala repleta de tecnologia, mas ainda gostei mais da quantidade de estantes repletas de livros. Voltei a minha atenção para encontrar a mulher que me encantou. Entrei na cozinha imaculada, havia um tabuleiro com alimentos e um pequeno bilhete.

 _Tive de sair, mas estarei de volta em breve. Desculpa por não ser a manhã que prometi… Vou compensar quando voltar ;) Fica à vontade e se fores ao quintal não te assustes, ele não faz mal!_

 _Bjs, Aria_

Olhei para o exterior pela janela. Vi a piscina e percebi o que ela quis dizer quando vi o grande cão que estava deitado no relvado ao sol. Comi o que ela me deixou no tabuleiro e limpei a loiça. Quando terminei ouvi o cão a ladrar no exterior e olhei pela porta de vidro. Aria estava a sair do carro e acariciou o animal por um tempo antes de continuar a andar para entrar em casa. Ela tinha um visual bastante formal, camisa branca, saia lápis e o cabelo apanhado. O cão seguiu-a e ela sorriu para mim assim que me viu.

Eu sorri para ela também. "Olá!" Diz ela, assim que abre a porta e me dá um beijo que eu respondi com prazer. "Já te levantaste há muito tempo?"

"Não, só há poucos minutos."

"Então ainda não conheces o meu filho." Ela abre a porta para o grande cão entrar. "É o Mike." O animal saltou alegremente à minha volta. "Ele adora-te." Ela abriu o frigorifico, retirou alguma coisa e colocou no micro-ondas.

"O que tinhas de tão importante para fazer a um sábado de manhã?"

Ela soltou o cabelo e desfez alguns botões da camisa até ao peito. "Uma emergência na empresa. O meu pai está fora por isso tive de ser eu a ir resolver." Ela retirou a comida do micro-ondas e devorou tudo em poucos minutos.

"O teu pai tem uma empresa?"

"Sim, uma grande editora e é uma espécie de herança de família."

"Isso explica muita coisa, mas se és uma mulher de sucesso porque vais a um clube para encontrar homens?"

"Porque ninguém me conhece e eu não conheço ninguém. A maior parte dos meus colegas são casados ou têm namorada e outros são apenas estúpidos. O meu pai também não iria aprovar que eu andasse metida com algum deles porque podia parecer que estava a favorecer alguém."

"Compreendo. E fora do trabalho?"

"Não conheço ninguém com o perfil que procuro e então depois de ser usada pelo meu último namorado comecei a frequentar discotecas e bares para ter alguma diversão de qualidade. Basicamente ele fazia o mesmo que eu faço agora, mas a diferença é que eu sou solteira."

"Eu lamento por isso. Ele não sabe o que perdeu, é um idiota."

"Pois… eu ainda passei um mau bocado por causa dele, mas já passou. Falando em assuntos mais interessante." Ela aproximou-se de mim e abraçou o meu pescoço. "Tens de sair?"

"Não."

"Então parece que fiquei a dever alguma coisa por te deixar sozinho e estes boxers estão a mais."

"Os meus boxers não são a única coisa a mais."

"Verdade… acho que devíamos subir e resolver isso." A atitude safada dela fez-me rir. "Mike!" Ela abriu a porta e o animal saiu. Ela começou a desapertar os restantes botões da camisa deixando-me ver o soutien preto que tinha por baixo. "Não vamos perder nem mais um minuto." Ela saiu para subir as escadas e eu subi atrás dela.

"Aria!" Ela olhou para mim com um olhar interrogativo. "Não é que eu não queira fazer sexo contigo porque eu quero, mas quer dizer… podemos ir com mais calma."

"Mais calma?"

"Somos o quê Aria? Apenas amigos de sexo?"

"É importante para ti?"

"É se sou apenas mais um qualquer."

"Não. Tu não és apenas mais um para mim. Eu gosto de estar contigo, mas não sei o que somos ainda." Diz ela não parecendo à vontade com esta conversa.

"Pois… eu normalmente não começo por conhecer uma mulher pelo sexo." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu ainda te quero conhecer e sair contigo."

"Como um encontro?" Ela não parecia acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

"Sim, eu gostava de te ver sem ser apenas numa cama." Ela corou um pouco com as minhas palavras. "Eu acho que temos química."

"Achas?" Eu concordei e ela sorri. "Eu já não vou a um encontro há mais de 2 anos. Estou nervosa, eu não quero estragar as coisas."

"Não vais estragar nada." Ele diz aproximando-se de mim. "Fica combinado para o próximo fim de semana?"

"No próximo?" Isso apanhou-me de surpresa.

"Tens planos? Podemos sair outro d…"

"Não, é perfeito." Eu interrompi. "Onde vai ser?"

"Eu venho buscar-te."

"E como me devo vestir?"

"Qualquer coisa… tu és linda com qualquer coisa." Isso fez-me corar.

"Pára com isso."

"Habitua-te porque não pretendo parar ou mentir." Eu não resisti à vontade súbita de o beijar.

Aquela onda de honestidade deixou-me segura que a nossa relação pode ter pernas para andar. No entanto, algo no meio das minhas pernas estava a pedir atenção AGORA. Aproveitei a onda e pedi-lhe. "Eu adoro saber que estás realmente focado em iniciar uma relação comigo e acredita que eu também quero, mas eu estou muito excitada desde que entrei e te vi por isso vamos fazer isto ou não?" Apontei para a cama.

Ele riu e eu ri desconfortável. "Nunca tive uma mulher tão linda a pedir-me tanto algo assim." Ele beijou-me a testa.

"Com o tempo tu vais perceber que eu não sou normal." Eu levei-o até à cama.

"Eu gosto da tua anormalidade." Isso fez-me querer beijá-lo novamente, mas controlei-me.

"Qual o teu último nome?"

"Fitz porquê?"

"Bom Sr. Fitz, deite-se porque vou certificar-me que vai adorar a nossa tarde de anormalidade." Subi em cima dele e beijei-o, o clima aqueceu rapidamente.

O Ezra passou a mão pelo meu corpo que já estava exposto, eu voltei a sair da cama para tirar sensualmente a camisa e a saia ficando apenas num conjunto de lingerie preta.

"Linda, absolutamente deslumbrante." Eu corei. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e puxou-me para ficar de pé na frente dele. O ar ficou pesado com o desejo, eu quero comandar à minha maneir que vou fazer.

"Deita-te e relaxa." Eu afastei-me recuperei o meu telemóvel que estava no meio da roupa e coloquei uma música suave no sistema de som que tinha no quarto. "No que trabalhas?" Perguntei quando deixei o telemóvel e voltei para a cama.

"Sou professor." Ele disse não tirando os olhos de mim.

Ela deu-me um sorriso largo. "Um dia posso ser tua aluna? Posso precisar que me ensines algumas coisas ou que me castigues." Ela diz provocando-me.

"Tenho de admitir que gostaria de fazer algo assim contigo."

"Bom… teremos outros dias porque hoje será o meu dia de te ensinar alguma coisa." Ela sentou-se em cima de mim e esfregou-se num movimento mais estimulante. Ela levantou-se, abriu a cómoda e olhou para o interior. "Teremos outros dias para brincar com o que tenho aqui." Diz ela deixando-me curioso. Tirou um creme e uma venda da gaveta, voltou para cima de mim e colocou-me a venda. "Apenas podes usar as mãos e concentra-te no meu toque." Diz ela passando um dedo pelo meu peito até aos boxers que tirou imediatamente.

Percebi depois o que era o creme. Ela colocou no meu pénis e deu uma sensação fresca no início quando ela começou a massajar com mais intensidade senti uma sensação mais quente. "Isso é muito bom."

"Eu também adoro, coloquei um pouco em mim também. Quando estiveres dentro de mim vais sentir-te ainda melhor acredita." Ela diz com uma voz sedutora. Ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu tomei a oportunidade para percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos. Este jogo não era rápido e precipitado, era pensado e com a estratégia certa para um momento duradouro de prazer. Por não a conseguir ver cada toque tinha uma impressão diferente. Os beijos dela eram delicados. "Posso deixar marcas em ti também?" Ela pediu com uma voz rouca.

"Claro querida." Quando ela começou a sugar a minha pele tomei a liberdade de brincar com a entrada dela. Ela gemeu ao meu toque. Ela estava molhada da excitação por isso coloquei dois dedos na sua entra para a provocar mais. Ela moveu a anca na direcção dos meus dedos fazendo-os entrar e sair dela com prazer. "Deixa-me encher-te."

"Vamos começar então." Ela diz retirando a minha mão dela, colocou um preservativo e introduzindo o meu pénis lentamente. Gemi com a sensação agradável. "Não imaginas como é bom sentir-te dentro de mim." Diz ela começando um movimento lento em que quase retira o meu pénis na totalidade e volta para preenche-la. A sensação quente voltou mais uma vez e sentia-me mais sensível ao seu toque.

As minhas mãos apertaram delicadamente as suas coxas com prazer. As nossas respirações e o som do nosso sexo abafavam a música ambiente que se ouvia no quarto. "Tu és perfeita."

Eu senti as paredes internas dela pulsar, um ligeiro tremer e um gemido rouco e profundo muito diferente de qualquer outro que ela tinha feito antes. Ouvi-a sorrir, ela tinha tido um orgasmo mal começamos. "Este gel deixa-me muito sensível." Ela diz continuando um movimento delicioso.

"Vem para mim, adoro sentir-te tremer e apertar o meu pénis." Ela apoiou as pontas dos dedos de uma das mãos no meu abdómen. Eu podia imaginá-la a passar a mão pelos seios e no final acariciar o clitóris inchado com prazer enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. "És maravilhosa." Ela continuou por algum tempo os seus movimentos.

Ouvi mais um gemido abafado e outro tremor. _2º orgasmo_. A sensação de frio e quente continuou. "Quando ficas satisfeita?" Pergunto quando desta vez ela deu mais velocidade ao seu movimento e eu empurrei para cima na sua direcção.

"Quando tu vieres para mim." Ela diz saltando ainda mais. "Ou quando estiver exausta." Ela diz com um arfar e eu sabia que ela estava possivelmente perto de outro clímax. Empalei-a com maior rigor e ela teve mais um orgasmo.

"Eu gostava de te ver. Podemos mudar de posição?" Perguntei.

Senti o calor do corpo dela sobre o meu. "Hoje mando eu Ezra." Ela diz no meu ouvido. "Eu decido o que vamos fazer." Engoli em seco.

Com a mudança de movimento e com a intensidade crescente eu senti-me próximo da minha libertação, mas eu não queria que este momento terminasse. O som dos seus gemidos e movimentos deixa-me no limite.

Ela sentiu a minha tensão. "Muito perto querido?" Eu sussurrei um sim. "Vem!" Ela pediu e eu assim fiz não esperando nem mais um segundo para alcançar o meu prazeroso orgasmo.

"Isso mesmo." Ela diz com voz de veludo. "Foi uma boa experiência?"

"Incrível!"

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos comentários EzriaBeauty e Convidado. Eu realmente gostava de actualizar todos os dias se tivesse tempo para escrever, no entanto acho que ainda vão ter mais uma actualização desta história esta semana ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **A caixinha de comentários continua a chamar por vocês! ;) Obrigada!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não podia parar de pensar nela. Parei o carro na entrada da casa dela. Falamos muito por mensagens e ao telemóvel nos últimos dias, mas nada disso se podia comparar à sua presença. Eu queria fazer isto bem e estar à altura desta incrível mulher que me deixou louco logo no primeiro minuto em que a vi. Ela tinha passado um mau bocado no que toca a vida amorosa e eu não queria estragar as coisas.

Já não era apenas pelo sexo haviam traços da personalidade dela que eu amo. Ela é inteligente, viajada, óptimo gosto musical e literário, brincalhona, divertida e não tinha pudor quando se insinuava para mim. Eu gosto do lado atrevido dela.

Toquei a campainha e quase de imediato ela saiu de casa com um vestido branco e floral. Era um pouco diferente do que já vi nela. Ela já passou de provocante a profissional executiva, mas ainda não tinha visto o meio termo do seu verdadeiro estilo. Eu amava isso também, não importa o que ela vista porque está sempre linda.

O cão dela apareceu a correr, ela acariciou o cachorro antes de sair pelo portão. O cão apenas ladrou e parou assim que a Aria o repreendeu.

"Estás linda!" Eu disse.

Ela sorri. "Obrigada. Onde vamos?" Abri a porta do carro para ela.

"Vais ver assim que chegarmos."

Eu conduzi poucos minutos até chegar ao restaurante que estava numa esquina reservada, o local era conhecido pela comida deliciosa e como tal quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. A minha mesa habitual ainda estava vaga e por isso dirigi-me para ela. Puxei a cadeira dela e ela sentou-se.

"É acolhedor." Diz ela.

"A comida é óptima. Escolhe." Indiquei-lhe o menu. Eu já sabia o que ia pedir.

Uma empregada apareceu para começar os nossos pedidos.

Ela começou a falar do seu trabalho no geral e de como era exigente trabalhar numa editora. Eu também falei sobre o que ensinava e sobre a minha paixão por ensinar. Do nada a conversa mudou e começou a referir que ensino secundário foi o pior período da sua vida.

"O meu irmão morreu quando tinha apenas 16 anos, eu estava no secundário foi um período frágil para a minha família."

Eu peguei a mão dela. "Sinto muito."

"Eu consegui terminar o secundário, era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Eu sei que ele não queria que eu perdesse o meu caminho. Entrei na faculdade e no meu segundo ano comecei a namorar a sério com o rapaz que me fez duvidar do amor." Ela olhou atentamente para as nossas mãos. "Ele fazia-me feliz, mas então descobri que ele frequentava um clube de strip e dormia com outras mulheres lá." Ela retirou a mão da minha.

"Eu nunca faria isso."

A empregada apareceu de novo com a nossa comida interrompendo a nossa conversa. Ela demorou um pouco mais enquanto serviu o Ezra, deu-lhe um sorriso e pediu para a chamar se precisasse de alguma coisa. Fingiu não me ver e voltou para a cozinha.

"Aquela vaca." Eu disse baixinho.

"O que disseste?" O Ezra perguntou.

"O comer parece óptimo." Ele concordou. Provei o comer e o Ezra tinha razão é muito bom. A empregada ia olhando para o Ezra de vez em quando. _Ela tem de sair do meu território._ Eu não vou deixar que outra mulher se intrometa no nosso possível relacionamento. _Possível relacionamento…_ foi assim que rotulei o Ezra. Ele telefonou ou apareceu em minha casa quase todas as noites para desejar boa noite e mandou uma mensagem todas as manhãs para desejar um bom dia de trabalho. Ele é um doce. "Conheces a empregada?"

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu acho que ela já me serviu antes, mas não tenho a certeza. Porque perguntas?"

"Ela está interessada em ti." Eu mordi a palhinha da minha bebida.

Ele engasgou-se com a bebida dele. "O quê?" Ele olhou para mim atentamente e depois para a empregada. "Eu juro que não notei nada disso." Ele diz rapidamente.

"Não tem problema Ezra, eu percebo perfeitamente o que ela vê em ti." A nossa troca de olhares foi intensa. Eu passei subtilmente o meu pé na perna dele e mordi discretamente o lábio.

A atracção é máxima, não só o desejo carnal, mas também um estado emocional. Era precoce, mas já haviam sentimentos envolvidos. Como os ciúmes ou o sentimento de pertença (não no sentido negativo). Existem características semelhantes e até mesmo familiares às minhas, o que tornou a nossa atracção mútua muito mais intensa. Ele admitiu mais cedo não conseguir parar de pensar em mim e eu tive o mesmo sentimento. Eu perguntei-me toda a tarde o que ele estaria a fazer. Havia uma necessidade de proximidade de ambas as partes, eu não podia ficar afastada, era loucura negar o desejo que tenho por ele. Ele sabe como me deixar no ponto. Só de pensar nisso já estou muito excitada.

"Eu acho melhor paramos por aqui." Ele diz baixinho.

Ele sabe como eu gosto dele entre as minhas pernas. Depois disso tive uma ideia. "Eu adoraria fazer em público contigo." Eu mordi o lábio novamente.

Ele engoliu em seco e estava claramente em pânico. Olhou em volta e depois novamente para mim. "Estás louca?"

"Tu sabes como e onde eu gosto." Ele abriu a boca, eu levantei-me e fui para a casa de banho feminina.

Vamos ver até que ponto ele aguenta.

Remexi a minha pequena mala para encontrar os dois invólucros dos preservativos que coloquei antes de sair de casa. Eu sempre pensei fazer alguma coisa louca num WC, num carro ou até mesmo num provador de loja. Agora que pensava melhor a pequena mesa no canto do bar que eu frequentava também pode ser uma hipótese agora que tenho um parceiro à altura da exigência.

Toda a excitação do pensamento não me deixou perceber que o Ezra tinha entrado na casa de banho até que as mãos dele estão na minha cintura. "Eu sabia que vinhas." Mordi o lábio vendo o olhar dele pelo reflexo do espelho à minha frente.

"És difícil de resistir." Ele beija o meu pescoço e coloca facilmente a mão dentro da minha tanga de seda azul verificando que estou ponta para ele.

Eu voltei-me para ele e subi na bancada, puxei-o para ficar entre as minhas pernas e libertei o seu pénis pronto a encontrar a minha abertura. Ele colocou rapidamente o preservativo e desviou a minha tanga para entrar profundamente em mim. O movimento dele foi suave quando me beijou apaixonadamente. "Por mais que eu ame lento, temos de ser rápidos e selvagens."

Ele sorri e rapidamente aumenta a velocidade fazendo-me gemer a cada impulso. Toda a adrenalina de sermos apanhados no ato deixou-me mais excitada. Ele não parou de bombear dentro de mim e eu amei a sensação dos nossos corpos juntos a cada segundo.

A porta abriu poucos segundos depois. _Era a empregada._ O Ezra não deu conta e continuou o seu movimento frenético. Ela ficou alguns segundo com a boca aberta e começou a ficar vermelha. Eu olhei para ela em desafio e beijei o pescoço do Ezra que gemeu o meu nome de forma apreciativa. Ela saiu imediatamente e eu sorri para a minha pequena vitória.

O Ezra começou a estimular o meu clitóris. "Oh… é tão bom querido." Eu gemi. "Mais forte, mais rápido." Exigi.

Logo chegamos ao orgasmo.

Recuperei-me rapidamente enquanto o Ezra se recompunha. Ele beijou-me intensamente. "Vamos voltar para o nosso jantar?"

"Claro que sim." Eu ajustei a minha tanga e o meu vestido. Saltei da bancada, peguei na mala e dei a mão ao Ezra que me seguiu para fora da casa de banho para a mesa.

Terminamos a refeição e agora a empregada olhava para mim e não para o Ezra, claramente furiosa por perceber que ele é um homem comprometido comigo.

"Eu pago." Ele diz quando me vê a tirar a carteira.

"Eu faço questão." Pelo meu tom ele ficou quieto e percebeu que havia alguma coisa para além da educação.

Eu dei à empregada o dobro da quantia do nosso jantar. "Fica com a gorjeta querida." Disse-lhe com um sorriso antes de me levantar com o Ezra e sair.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ele pergunta-me.

Eu ponderei duas vezes se lhe devia dizer. "Ela viu-nos na casa de banho."

"Ela o quê?" Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Foi isso."

"Ela viu…?"

"Sim, ela viu-nos a fazer coisas marotas, mas não te preocupes."

"Aria eu frequento muito este sítio, com que cara vou entrar aqui outra vez?"

"Com a mesma de sempre. Eu sabia que não te devia ter dito."

"Tu devias ter dito mais cedo." Ele parecia um pouco chateado.

"Ouve Ezra, ela não vai dizer nada eu tenho a certeza. Podes vir a este lugar as vezes que quiseres, eu peço desculpa." Eu não queria que ele ficasse chateado comigo logo no primeiro encontro. "Eu estava com ciúmes e depois fiquei excitada. Foi uma grande confusão, eu pensei que era uma boa ideia. Agora vejo que fui só estúpida não devia ter proposto isso." Eu suspirei e olhei para ele e os seus olhos não se afastaram de mim.

"Estavas com ciúmes porquê?" Ele perguntou quando deu um passo mais perto de mim e puxou o meu maxilar para cima fazendo-me olha-lo nos olhos. Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu não te quero perder." A outra mão dele ficou na minha cintura.

"Apenas isso Aria? Diz-me o que queres." A voz dele era veludo para os meus ouvidos.

"Eu gosto muito de ti e não quero que vejas outras mulheres."

Ele sorri um pouco presunçoso. "Eu não sei se posso fazer isso… tu vais continuar a ver outros homens e eu apenas te posso ter a ti?"

"Não, eu dou-te exclusividade." Digo sem pensar duas vezes. Eu quero este homem, não outro qualquer. O Ezra é especial para mim.

"Então, tu queres ser minha namorada?"

Eu quero me amarrar ao Ezra? Ele é absolutamente tudo o que procuro, mas será que vou conseguir namorar abertamente com ele? Posso dar uma chance, posso confiar nele e tentar ser novamente feliz.

"Eu aceito ser tua namorada se tu prometeres dizer-me que preferes outra mulher em qualquer ocasião. Eu não aguentaria outra traição, eu prefiro se me disseres a verdade sem nos enganarmos."

"Eu prometo." Ele sorri abertamente para mim. "Eu não te quero enganar, tu és especial para mim desde o momento em que te conheci. Eu juro que te vou fazer a namorada mais sortuda do mundo." Ele beijou-me com paixão.

Ele agarrou-me e rodopiou-me. "Ok, eu já me sinto uma namorada com sorte." Olhando à volta para ver se estava alguém no parque de estacionamento. "Podemos ir para outro sítio comemorar?"

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! #teamezria4ever**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **A caixinha de comentários continua a chamar por vocês! ;) Obrigada!**


	5. Chapter 5

Com algum custo consegui convencer o Ezra a conduzir o carro para o bar onde nos conhecemos, ele não gostou do ambiente apesar de me ter encontrado lá. Ele frisou várias vezes que o amigo o tinha forçado a ir. Ele apenas cedeu quando lhe disse que iria sozinha sem ele.

O segurança deixou-nos passar e fomos envolvidos por corpos praticamente nus das mulheres e por homens que circulavam no local acompanhados pelas trabalhadoras ou namoradas. _Como é o meu caso! Não acredito!_

Eu pedi uma bebida leve para mim e para o Ezra. Seguimos depois para a minha mesa habitual no fundo oposto à pista de dança onde se podia gozar de alguma privacidade.

Ele sentou-se e eu fiquei sentada no colo dele. "Não sei como foi possível trazer-me a este sitio novamente."

"Desta vez tens a companhia certa." Beijei-o e os beijos foram ficando mais intensos.

As nossas línguas brincaram juntas antes do Ezra começar a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu fiquei com um pouco de vergonha de dizer _ao meu namorado_ que o quero novamente em público.

"O que se passa querida?" Ele sentiu-me mais tensa.

"Eu…" Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas sem dizer mais uma palavra a mão dele deslizou por baixo do meu vestido para a minha vagina novamente pronta para ele.

"Tu és tão pervertida." Eu fiquei um pouco inibida. Será que ele gosta disso ou ele vai cansar-se rapidamente.

Eu senti-a ficar ainda mais tensa e retirei a mão do meio das suas pernas. "Hey, babe?" Ela olhou-me nos olhos. "O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa que não gostas?"

"Não, eu adoro."

"Então o que é?"

"Eu tenho medo que te canses de mim. Eu posso ser exigente demais e tu não gostares." Ela partilha o seu medo.

"Isso não vai acontecer." Eu peguei as mãos dela. "Aria, eu apenas estou na tua vida há uma semana e já te conheço melhor do que qualquer uma das minhas ex-namoradas. Tu sabes o que queres, já te fiz ter tantos orgasmos que nem posso contar. Eu sinceramente não sei como é possível para uma mulher tão pequena, mas para mim é o paraíso. Qualquer homem daria tudo para estar no meu lugar, acredita que podes chamar-me para isso a qualquer hora. Não tenhas vergonha de me dizer a qualquer momento."

"De certeza?" Ela pergunta e eu concordei.

"Diz-me tudo o que queres."

"Eu quero que deslizes os teus dedos habilidosos dentro de mim, acaricies o meu clitóris e que me faças vir só por ti." Ela diz ao meu ouvido.

Fiz com que ela ficasse em cima de mim com uma perna de cada lado das minhas pernas.

O vestido solto foi perfeito para esconder a minha mão viajante, que encontrou o seu destino. Ela arfou feliz e eu sorri. Eu adoro dar-lhe atenção e fazê-la sentir-se especial. "É assim que gostas?" Pergunto quando deslizo dois dedos dentro dela.

Ela concorda e morde o lábio. Ela será facilmente a minha morte neste ritmo. Eu senti-me mais excitado a cada pequeno gemido dela, mas agora é o momento dela podemos pensar em mim mais tarde. Ela mordeu carinhosamente o meu pescoço e gemeu quando teve o segundo orgasmo da noite.

Ela ficou parada mais alguns segundos, apenas a recuperar da excitação anterior. "Tudo bem linda?" Perguntei-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela apenas se afastou o suficiente para me beijar intensamente. Eu não esperei que ela levasse as mãos ao meu cinto e começasse a acariciar a minha masculinidade já dura. "Aria, aqui não." O canto estava escuro, eu estava de costas para a multidão ninguém podia ver o que estava a acontecer aqui.

"Eu preciso de ti agora." Ela mia ao meu ouvido.

"Vamos para o quarto dos fundos."

Ele negou. "Vamos fazê-lo aqui. Ninguém vai ver." Ela diz muito doce e olhando à volta. "Eu sempre tive o pequeno desejo de fazer isto aqui." Ela diz moendo contra mim.

Eu suspirei quando ela libertou o meu membro escondido por baixo do seu vestido. Ela encontrou um preservativo na mala e colocou-mo. "Tu mandas! O teu ritmo." Ela diz ao meu ouvido enquanto se senta preenchendo-se completamente. Ambos gememos, eu comecei o meu movimento e ela continuou os seus gemidos sensuais. Estávamos totalmente no nosso mundo de prazer e partilha, ela ia tremendo à medida que me movia. Ela começou a fazer também o seu movimento sobre mim, eu parei-a agarrando as suas nádegas.

"Pensei que tinhas dito ao meu ritmo. Alguém pode perceber os teus movimentos... se continuares a fazer isso eu paro." Disse-lhe.

"Sim o teu ritmo eu paro." Ela diz numa suplica.

"Linda menina." Disse antes de a beijar e continuar o meu movimento.

A adrenalina de fazer sexo em público era algo novo, mas uma sensação interessante. "Por favor!" A Aria pede mais.

Os movimentos seguintes foram a uma velocidade mais rápida o que a levou a um novo clímax, com as suas paredes a pulsar sobre mim não fui capaz de me conter mais e tive também o meu orgasmo.

A testa dela caiu no meu ombro. "Foi incrível amor!" Ela diz.

Esta foi a nossa primeira vez depois de começarmos a namorar… não acredito que nem uma cama tivemos direito. Eu estava um pouco desiludido pelo meu instinto animal… eu queria fazer da nossa primeira vez algo especial. Mesmo assim não mostrei isso. "Diz-me quando não foi incrível?"

Ela ri. "Contigo? Foi sempre incrível." Ela beija-me removendo o preservativo e atirando-o para baixo da mesa. Vestiu-me novamente e sentou-se ao meu lado. "Talvez esteja na hora de voltar."

Eu concordei e segui-a para fora do clube até ao meu carro.

A condução foi tranquila. Parei à frente do portão da casa dela. "Entra." Ela abriu o portão automático para conduzir o carro para o caminho iluminado do jardim até à garagem.

"Eu não devia entrar." Digo-lhe.

"Não vamos fazer nada." Ela diz com beicinho.

Eu olhei para ela duvidando, mas desviei rapidamente o olhar para não ceder à tentação. "Vá lá Ezra! Fica esta noite, prometo que me vou portar bem. Juro!"

Eu neguei novamente. "Por favor!" Ela pede beijando-me o rosto e fazendo-me olhar para ela.

Assim que os meus olhos caíram nos dela fiquei rendido... não lhe podia dizer não. Sem dizer uma palavra destravei o carro e entrei no acesso para a garagem exterior.

Ela saiu do carro e deu-me a mão guiando-me para o interior da casa. "O Mike deve estar a dormir." Ela diz andando até à casota de cachorro, ela acariciou o bichinho e abriu a porta acendendo as várias luzes da casa. "Sente-te como em tua casa."

"Obrigado!" Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu já me sinto cansada… foi uma longa semana e já é tarde." Ela diz abrando o meu pescoço e beijando os meus lábios.

"Está na hora de dormir."

"Vais ficar comigo, não é?"

"Acho que fiquei sem opção quando fui obrigado a estacionar na tua garagem." Brinquei.

"Eu não te obriguei." Ela diz com inocência.

"Mas olhaste para mim daquela maneira que não posso resistir." Eu culpei-a.

"Qual olhar?" Ela fez o mesmo olhar de suplica descarada. "Vais deixar-me dormir agarradinha a ti esta noite?" Ela pergunta com falsa inocência.

"Tudo por ti." Beijei a testa dela.

Ela sorri levando-me para o quarto, tirou o vestido e vestiu uma camisa de dormir sexy em vez da habitua t-shirt velha que normalmente usava. Usei a casa de banho e quando saí foi a vez dela se perder lá dentro pelo menos 15 minutos. Eu tirei a minha roupa ficando em boxers e deitei-me na cama. Ela apareceu pouco depois sem maquilhagem e com um olhar muito mais cansado. Acolhi-a nos meus braços, ela expirou feliz quando lhe permiti ficar mais perto. Os olhos cansados dela começaram a piscar perdendo a força de ficar aberto. "Dorme bem amor!"

"Boa noite Ezra." Ela respondeu mais adormecida do que acordada. Foi a dica para desligar a luz e também eu adormecer com a minha namorada nos meus braços.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos comentários EzriaBeauty! Anotei as tuas ideias, estou a pensar no que posso fazer ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **O que acham que deve acontecer? Alguma emoção na história? Alguma ideia? A caixinha de comentários continua a chamar por vocês! ;) Obrigada!**


	6. Chapter 6

Acordar acompanhada pela manhã é uma sensação que esqueci com o passar dos anos. Esta é a segunda vez que ele dorme aqui, mas eu já adoro cada vez que fica. O seu braço à volta da minha cintura, o cheiro dele que fica impregnado nos lençóis e que me deixa dormir melhor no dia seguinte. Os ligeiros risos suaves que ele dá enquanto dorme lembram-me como ele é fofo, o banho juntos… Oh Meu Deus! Havia ainda as brincadeiras dos nossos finais de tarde no sofá, quando ele aparecia depois do trabalho com jantar ou com um lanche para nós dois. Ele é incrível e talvez esteja na hora de me entregar mais a esta relação. Ainda me sinto deslocada da noite passada, quando falei em exclusividade nunca pensei numa relação e nem sabia que ele pensava em mim como material para tal. Eu… Aria Marie Montgomery estou a namorar um estranho que conheci a semana passada. Eu ainda estou estupefacta por ele querer uma namorada que já dormiu com tantos homens até o encontrar. Ainda custa a acreditar… será que… está comigo por interesse? Tentei pensar noutra coisa.

"Bom dia!" Ele sorri para mim e beija a minha testa.

"Bom dia!"

"Tenho o braço dormente." Ele diz.

"Oh desculpa." Eu saí de cima do seu braço que ele moveu com cuidado para voltar ao normal. "Vou tomar banho." Digo-lhe saltando da cama.

"Queres que te acompanhe?" Ele pergunta com aquele sorriso maroto.

"Pode vir, mas vamos portar-nos bem."

"Assim não tem graça." Ele diz ainda na cama, eu ri entrando na casa de banho e removendo a roupa pronta para relaxar com a água quente.

Quase a termina duas mãos juntam-se a mim. "Achas que te ia deixar muito tempo sozinha?" Ele sussurra ao meu ouvido por trás de mim.

"Eu espero que não." Eu encostei-me a ele. "Eu já terminei."

"Que pena." Ele diz beijando-me o pescoço… ele sabe como me excitar ou tentar convencer a fazer algo, mas eu tenho outros planos por agora.

Peguei na minha toalha e cobri-me. "Vai ter de ficar para depois." Eu beijei-o e saí.

Eu estranhei a sua atitude pois ela está sempre pronta para mais uma secção de amor, mas desta vez ela afastou-se. Será que foi alguma coisa da noite passada? Ou que eu disse?

Assim que terminei o duche vesti a minha roupa e desci para a encontrar na cozinha já com dois pratos com ovos e bacon. Ela olhou para mim e sorri. Pelo menos não parece chateada.

"Talvez seja melhor trazeres algumas roupas." Ela diz.

"Vou tentar não me esquecer." Aceito o prato que ela me dá. "Não estava à espera de ficar. Eu sei que ainda não foste ao meu apartamento, mas conta para ti também."

Ela sorri. Os calções e a blusa colorida que ela escolheu assentavam-lhe bem. Muito bem na verdade. "Quando me vais levar ao teu apartamento?" Ela pergunta animada.

"Talvez mais tarde? Mas é muito mais pequeno que a tua casa."

"Eu não me importo com o tamanho, pequeno é acolhedor. Hoje estou totalmente livre para ti." Diz enquanto abre a porta para o jardim e o Mike entra alegremente. O cão dirigiu-se directamente para mim pedindo a minha atenção. "Não lhe dês comida." Ela avisa. "Comilão, pára de pedir." Ela diz para o cachorro. Ela gemeu quando se sentou.

"Está tudo bem?" Será que ela está bem das nossas relações de ontem? É isso que a deixou estranha?

"Sim." Ela sorri ajustando-se na cadeira, tirou um pequeno comando do bolso traseiro e deixou-o à minha frente. Ela comeu mais um pouco do seu prato.

"O que é isto?" Eu peguei o controlo com vários números e carreguei num número qualquer.

Ela engasgou-se imediatamente. Fiquei confuso quando ela me tirou o controlo da mão e carregou no botão de desligar. Acalmou-se depois disso.

"Podias ter esperado eu dizer o que era antes de carregares no 4." Os números iam de 1 a 5… continuei sem perceber o que era.

"Desculpa, o que é?"

"Isto controla um dispositivo vibratório."

"Tu tens um…?" Ela concorda. "Agora?"

"Sim Ezra." Ela dá um gole do seu café.

Isso explica o gemido e o pequeno desconforto em estar sentada. "Tu és impressionante!"

Ela ri. "Impressionante é o meu nome do meio… então eu pensei que tu podias querer divertir-te um pouco com ele." Ela agita o controlo à minha frente.

 _Divertir-me com ele… eu ia torturá-la… fazê-la implorar._ Peguei no comando. Comecei com o valor mais baixo, ela apenas se moveu mais desconfortável. Na segunda velocidade ela apenas olhou para mim desafiadora. Na terceira ela respirou fundo e sorriu para si mesma fechando os olhos, ficou corada e agarrou a mesa para manter a compostura. "Já me estou a começar a arrepender." Ela diz.

Eu parei. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo ainda molhado e deixei-a terminar de comer. Assim que ela deixou os pratos na pia voltei a colocar na terceira velocidade. Ela gemeu e pressionou as pernas juntas. Estava a ser divertido sem dúvida. "Importaste?" Ela diz.

Eu aumentei para a quarta velocidade. Ela gemeu mais alto e curvando-se, então eu desliguei. "Desculpa… botão errado." Eu sorri para ela.

"Que engraçado…" Ela diz.

A campainha da casa toca. "Estás à espera de alguém?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não." Ela diz com cara estranha percorrendo o caminho para a entrada. "É a minha mãe e o meu pai!" Ela diz vendo a imagem da câmara e olha para mim. "O que lhes digo sobre nós? Queres conhecê-los?"

"Tu não queres que eu os conheça?"

"Claro que sim, mas podia ser cedo para ti… apenas isso…" Ela diz carregando no botão para abrir o portão principal.

"Eu tenciono ser sério contigo, por mim qualquer altura é perfeita. A questão é… tu sentes-te à vontade para lhes dizer? Ou queres voltar a trás?"

"Não! Eu quero ficar contigo." Ela agarra a minha mão.

"Eu também!" Eu sorri para ela antes de lhe roubar um beijo.

Ela abriu a porta revelando os seus pais. Eles cumprimentaram-se antes de me repararem. "É um amigo?" A mãe dela pergunta.

"Na verdade, o Ezra é mais do que um amigo." A Aria diz e a mãe olhou para ela. "Ele é meu namorado." Desta vez tanto o pai dela como a mãe olharam para mim apreciativamente, como se a verificar se eu sou bom o suficiente para a sua filha.

"Porque nunca nos falaste sobre ele?" A mãe dela é a primeira a cumprimentar-me. "Chama-me Ella querido."

"Byron." O homem apertou-me a mão firmemente.

"Nós passámos por aqui para te perguntar se querias vir almoçar connosco, mas já vimos que estás bem acompanhada." A mãe dela acrescentou.

A Aria olhar para mim. "Queres ir ou ficamos os dois?"

Porque ela me colocou nesta posição na frente dos pais dela? Não podia dizer que não… eles pensaram que os quero evitar ou algo do género. "Porque não?" Disse.

Todos ficaram confortáveis com a minha escolha de palavras. Os seus pais pareciam bastante formais apesar do tratamento simpático.

"Podem esperar no carro. Vou apenas trocar de roupa." Diz a Aria.

Eles concordaram e saíram acompanhados pelo Mike que agora pedia a atenção deles. Cliquei no nº 3, ela arfou parando de andar. "Ezra!" Ela repreendeu. "Eu vou tirá-lo." Ela ameaçou.

Eu segui-a escada a cima até ao quarto. "Não, não vais. Se queres que eu vá a este almoço vais manter esse vibrador."

"Chantajem?"

"Não… mas não é justo eu perder a diversão."

"Está bem." Ela diz tirando a blusa e os calções. Por baixo ela tinha uma lingerie roxa muito sexy. Não consegui parar de lamber os lábios enquanto pensei em remove-la e em todas as actividades perversas que ela estava a merecer neste momento. O vestido preto que ela escolheu foi mais formal tal como o que os pais usavam. "Ajudas-me com o fecho?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro." Puxei o fecho e beijei-lhe o pescoço seleccionando o nº1. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e apreciou.

"Por favor… porta-te bem à frente dos meus pais." Ela suspira.

"Eu vou!" Beijei o seu pescoço novamente e desliguei o aparelho.

Ela prendeu o cabelo longo num penteado mais formal, colocou uns brincos de diamante e parecia outra pessoa. "Eles não sabem que eu frequento o clube. Eu não gosto de te pedir isto, mas… se eles perguntarem…"

"Queres que eu minta?" Pergunto compreensivo.

"Desculpa." Ela parecia envergonhada por me pedir isso.

"Eu não me importo Aria. Eu também não diria à minha mãe que te encontrei num clube."

Ela sorri. "Leva o casaco." Ela diz-me passando um produto de maquilhagem qualquer.

Peguei nele e vesti-o. "Estou bem?"

"Óptimo!" Ela beijou-me nos lábios. "Vamos lá!"

Ele seguiu-me escada a baixo. Fechei todas as janelas e portas e deixamos a moradia. Despedi-me do Mike por pouco tempo e entramos no topo de gama do meu pai. Sendo o Ezra um cavalheiro abriu a porta para mim.

O espaço do lugar entre nós dentro do carro estava a matar-me. Assim que o meu pai arrancou e começaram uma conversa o Ezra accionou a primeira velocidade do vibrador. Era suportável… podia facilmente manter uma conversa ou qualquer actividade, mas quando chega à terceira velocidade o caso muda de figura. Ele manteve, trocamos alguns olhares que ele sabia o significado. Eu preciso dele…

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **Eu sinto que esta história anda um pouco à deriva. Para além das ideias de cenas de ciúmes e gravidez o que gostavam mais? Pode mesmo ser relacionado com o rumo da história ou algum final inesperado.**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ainda preciso que vás a França para o negócio da editora."

"Quando? Já existe uma data?"

Eu senti-me à parte neste jantar, Aria e o pai mantinham uma conversa de negócios durante todo o almoço. Pelo menos podia olhar para ela… não existe forma de não a achar linda. Principalmente quando o seu corpo nu está contra o meu e as nossas respirações irregulares. O meu membro palpitou com o pensamento.

"Daqui a 2 dias."

"2 dias?" Ela parecia um pouco frustrada.

"Tens de lá ficar mais 2. Podes levar o meu jato." O pai dela diz.

"Porque não levas o Ezra contigo? Isso pode melhorar a viagem." A mãe dela sugere.

"Ele tem o seu trabalho." A Aria diz.

"Posso arranjar uma desculpa, são apenas alguns dias." Digo.

A Aria olhou para mim transmitindo simpatia e passou a mão na minha perna. "Não tens de fazer isso."

"Tudo bem, eu quero passar tempo contigo." Ele diz-me. _Tenho ainda tanta coisa para lhe contar…_

Se ele realmente me deseja acompanhar não o irei impedir. "Ok… tu é que sabes." Dei-lhe um sorriso.

"Onde trabalha Ezra?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Sou professor de literatura numa faculdade."

O meu pai e a minha mãe pareceram apreciar o seu trabalho. Eles perguntam constantemente se eu já tinha namorado, eles não sabiam a razão para me ter separado do anterior namorado ou evitar homens no contexto social.

O almoço fluiu depois dessa pequena discussão. O Ezra parecia muito deslocado no meio de todo o luxo e com o cardápio mais caro que ele já deve ter visto na vida. Passei a mão ao longo da sua coxa para o acalmar, sorri-lhe e ele fez o mesmo. Pouco tempo depois senti o aparelho vibratório dar sinal de vida novamente. Mordi ligeiramente o lábio e dei-lhe um olhar sujo que passou despercebido aos meus pais.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e eu deixei cair um talher. Que recuperei imediatamente atrapalhada. Os meus pais olharam-me interrogativamente. "Tudo bem querida?" A minha mãe pergunta.

"Sim." Eu sorri para ela. Olhei para o Ezra que me deu um sorriso brincalhão… isto não vai ficar assim.

Todos terminamos a sobremesa e o meu pai pagar, saímos para o clima abafado do exterior. "Voltam para casa?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Vamos com o Stefan." O meu pai concordou e despediu-se tal como a minha mãe.

"Quem é o Stefan?" O Ezra pergunta já os meus pais tinham partido.

"Um dos meus três seguranças. Ele deve estar por aqui algures." Olhei à volta procurando o SUV preto de janelas fumadas.

"Tens três seguranças?"

Eu localizei o carro. "Claro que tenho… eu sou milionária Ezra. Ele segue-me de longe." Eu andei com ele atrás de mim. "O meu pai e a minha mãe também têm os seus. Não viste aquele homem de preto na porta do restaurante?"

"Mas andam contigo sempre?"

Eu parei e olhei para ele. "Sim. Apenas um deles anda comigo quando é o seu turno, mas tenho sempre alguém comigo 24 por 24 horas."

"Até quando fomos sair?"

"Sim ele ficou fora do restaurante e do clube. Eu sei que pode ser muito para processar agora, mas é para minha segurança… talvez também deva arranjar alguém para ti."

"Eu?"

"Tu és importante para mim, se alguém souber isso pode usar-te para me prejudicar."

"Quem? Eu não sou ninguém."

"Não digas isso." Passei a mão na sua bochecha. "Vem, temos coisas para fazer." Dei-lhe a mão e continuei a caminhar para o SUV. O Stefan saiu e abriu a porta para nós. "Obrigada!" Ele sorri para mim com uma leve reverência.

"Para onde?" O Stefan pergunta.

"Para casa, por favor."

"Sim senhora."

Ele começou imediatamente a marcha. Agora já não tenho de manter distância do Ezra, posso mesmo sentar-me no seu colo se quiser. O dispositivo voltou a vibrar dentro de mim com uma intensidade superior. Eu suspirei, pressionando as coxas juntas.

O Ezra voltou a sorrir provocando-me. Os nossos lábios encontraram-se e as nossas línguas mantiveram uma luta acesa. O dispositivo vibrou com mais vigor e leves gemidos escaparam do fundo da minha garganta que ele abafou com a sua boca na minha.

Isso não era justo… ele tinha feito isso durante o almoço e estava a fazer de propósito para me torturar o caminho todo até casa. A minha não encontrou a protuberância na virilha e comecei a massaja-la sobre o tecido das suas calças. Ele beijou-me com mais força. Mal podia esperar para não haver qualquer roupa entre nós. Eu quero tanto convulsionar orgasticamente por baixo dele…

Uma leve tossida fez-nos afastar. "Chegamos senhora!" Diz Stefan. Já dentro da propriedade no acesso para a garagem.

"Eu não tinha visto todos estes carros ontem." Diz o Ezra chocado ao ver os 2 SUVs, o carro desportivo e o topo de gama que normalmente levo para o trabalho. Realmente o seu carro parecia deslocando dos restantes já que estava mais distante e até um pouco sujo e riscado.

"Se parasses de olhar para mim terias visto ontem." Saímos do SUV. O segurança foi para a sala de vigilância na parte de trás da garagem.

"Estava escuro e eu estava muito preocupado com outras coisas." Ele abraçou-me e beijou-me novamente.

"Vamos!" O Mike estava à nossa espera no jardim, correndo com a bola para alguém atirar. Atirei a bola e ele correu veloz. "Mais tarde podemos passar algum tempo na piscina."

"Isso seria óptimo." Ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

"Depois podemos ir ao teu apartamento." Ele ficou um pouco tenso. "Que se passa?"

"Aria… eu…"

"O que foi?" O Mike voltou e eu atirei-lhe a bola novamente.

"Eu não sei como me vou adaptar à tua vida, eu não estou claramente ao teu nível."

"O que queres dizer?" Abri a porta das traseiras.

"Eu não teria dinheiro para te levar àquele restaurante… tudo isto só fez a minha tentativa de primeiro encontro algo muito rasca."

"Eu adorei a nossa noite de ontem." Disse-lhe.

"Eu também… mas sinto sempre que não é suficiente para ti."

"Isso é por eu ser mulher? Sentes-te mal por ser uma mulher a pagar a conta?"

"Não… sim, desculpa. Eu gostava de estar ao teu nível… e levantar-te a fazer coisas agradáveis que condizem com o estatuto."

Se esta conversa continuar por este caminho, provavelmente vai acabar mal. Atirei a bola novamente. "Isso não importa para mim Ezra, mas eu sentiria o mesmo se estivesse no teu lugar. Eu não quero que compares a tua conta bancária à minha. Vamos manter isto simples, não tens de me tentar impressionar levando-me a lugares caros."

Ele suavizou. "Eu amo-te!" Ele beijou-me novamente.

É agora… será que é isso que eu quero? _Dá-lhe a chance, tu sabes que gostas dele…_ "Eu também te amo." Ele sabia que era difícil para mim dizer-lhe algo tão sério. O olhar amoroso que ele me deu fez-me sentir especial e desejada novamente. O Mike ficou entre nós e eu tive de lhe atirar novamente a bola. "Só tens de te preocupar com uma coisa." Disse ao Ezra.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Em impressionar-me na cama."

Ele lambeu os lábios e deu-me aquele sorriso presunçoso antes de pressionar o comando para uma vibração intensa que me fez agarrar o seu ombro para me apoiar. "Acho que devemos continuar isto no quarto." Ele diz descendo uma velocidade e pegando-me ao colo.

Eu não podia parar de gemer enquanto ele me levou escada a cima e me deixou mesmo no meio da cama. Deixei cair os sapatos e observei-o enquanto tirou o casaco, desapertou alguns botões da camisa e tirou os sapatos. A mão dele perdeu-se por baixo do meu vestido, passando-a sobre a renda da minha tanga.

"Céus… como é que aguentas isto?" Ele pergunta. "Estás tão molhada." Ele comenta.

Eu senti-me aquecer. "Por favor Ezra."

Ela implorou quando continuei a provocar os seus lábios vaginais com os meus dedos. "Estás a deixar-me dominar?"

"Por agora." Ela diz novamente. Eu aumentei a velocidade da vibração. Um grito escapou dos seus lindos lábios. "Eu deixo, eu deixo!" Ela gritou.

Eu quero muito fazer amor lento e suave com ela. Diminui a velocidade e fiz com que ela se sentasse, abrindo o fecho do seu vestido e beijando lentamente o seu pescoço. A última marca que lhe tinha feito já desapareceu e sem dúvida estava a pedir por mais.

Ajudei-a a tirar o vestido e beijei todo o seu corpo enquanto ela continuava a gemer pelo efeito da vibração do dispositivo que tinha colocado. O sutiã também desapareceu expondo os seus mamilos rosados e perfeitos. Suguei a carne tenra do seu mamilo e ela gemeu mais alto, esta é uma coisa que aprendi que ela adora. Ela ficou frustrada quando me afastei para remover a minha própria roupa. A visão do seu corpo sobre a cama apenas com aquela tanga de renda roxa era deslumbrante, a forma com o seu corpo se contorcia inconscientemente e ela agarrava o edredom da cama era excitante.

Ela olhou directamente para o meu pénis pronto para ela e lambeu os lábios em expectativa. Ela é sexy como o inferno… removi a sua tanga calmamente e ela abriu-se imediatamente para mim, dando-me a melhor visão possível do seu sexo bonito e convidativo. Ela levou os dedos até ao seu clitóris e gemeu. Isso só fez o meu pénis pulsar com mais desejo.

Removi a sua mão e ela choramingo. "Shhh…" Ela acalmou, eu desliguei e removi o brinquedo que ela tinha introduzido. Os seus fluidos viscosos vieram com ele. Ela deu um suave gemido pela falta de preenchimento. Beijei o caminho todo até aos seus lábios. "Eu quero fazer amor lento e delicioso contigo."

Ela não parecia estar à vontade com isso, o seu olhar foi um pouco sombrio.

"Não queres?" Perguntei suavemente pegando a sua mão na minha e beijando o seu pescoço.

"Eu não o faço há anos." Ela admite. "Eu não sei se estou pronta para me entregar dessa forma novamente." Ela desviou o olhar.

"Eu nunca te irei obrigar." Beijei a sua pele macia.

Ela olhou novamente para mim. "Se não me entregar vou apenas prolongar a minha insegurança."

"Aria…"

"Vamos fazê-lo!" Ela interrompe-me. "Eu entrego-me a ti, eu amo-te. Eu só espero que me ames da mesma forma." Ela diz insegura das últimas palavras.

Eu beijei-a profundamente. "Eu vou mostrar-te o quanto te amo. Onde tens os preservativos?" Pergunto sentindo falta dos invólucros sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Não precisas, as minhas análises estão saudáveis e eu confio em ti. Eu tenho um implante contraceptivo." Ela diz.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim… eu quero sentir pele com pele e o teu sémen quente dentro de mim." Ela diz.

Eu beijei-a novamente e brinquei suavemente com o seu clitóris. Ela geme durante o beijo. "Eu preciso tanto de ti." Ela diz.

Introduzi-me lentamente dentro dela, os movimentos seguintes foram suaves. Ela suspirou de prazer. "Beija-me!" Ela pede.

"Com prazer." Os nossos lábios encontraram-se e as nossas línguas brincaram mais uma vez. O sabor dos morangos que ela comeu na sobremesa ainda estava na sua boca. Isso e o movimento lento e suave estavam a levar-me rapidamente a um estado de prazer superior. Ela é tão quente e apertada e isso é incrível.

"És tão talentoso." A Aria diz com prazer enquanto desço até ao seu pescoço onde quero deixar a minha nova marca. Ela ronronou com satisfação enquanto continuei as minhas investidas lentas e suguei a sua pele. As paredes dela começaram a apertar-me. "Estou tão perto!" Eu movi a minha anca mais rápido contra ela e segurei-a firmemente contra a cama. Ela tremeu de prazer e puxou-me para ela. As suas paredes apertaram mais o meu membro dando-me ainda mais prazer. Eu próprio gemi quando ela teve a sua libertação, eu mantive o movimento enquanto ela se acalmava gradualmente.

Os nossos lábios encontraram-se enquanto ele me enchia com o seu membro forte. "Ezra!" Eu gemi o seu nome apenas pela excitação. Ele estava a mostrar outro lado dele, o lado romântico e amoroso do ato. Fui embalada no seu movimento lento prazeroso. Se continuar assim, mas orgasmos viram. Eu perdi a noção do tempo, eu não queria mais saber de nada nem ninguém. Agora sou só eu e ele numa sincronia perfeita que me estava a deixar muito satisfeita. Eu não me arrependeria deste momento nunca. Os olhares, os beijos e os movimentos com significado. Não apenas o prazer carnal no seu auge.

"Tu és tãooo apertada querida." Ele geme um pouco.

"Gostas?"

"Eu amo!" Ele beijou-me lentamente.

Ele foi ficando mais rápido por necessidade, os sons de pele a bater contra pele começaram a encher o quarto. Eu gritei alto quando ele beliscou o meu clitóris inchado, foi como se uma onde de energia percorresse o meu corpo. Senti os músculos contrair num movimento involuntário prontos para a libertação eminente. "Querido… mais forte." Eu pedi. Ele moveu-se mais rápido, mas nunca no seu registo máximo. Ele estava para durar…

"Ezra!" Eu gritei tremendo e apertando-o sobre mim.

"Aria!" Ele gemeu com a sensação prazerosa.

Acalmei-me mais uma vez deixando-o continuar. "Deixa-me ficar no topo."

"Eu deixo, mas no meu ritmo." Eu concordei.

Ele saiu de mim e sentou-se no meio da cama, o seu pénis farto estava à minha espera ansioso. Eu passei a mão nele suavemente e ele gemeu olhando-me nos olhos. Cada uma das minhas pernas abastou-se amplamente para me sentar sobre ele. Gememos juntos quando se colocou totalmente em mim. Ele abraçou-me firme contra ele e beijou os meus lábios com ternura quando eu comecei a mover-me lentamente. Adorei a mudança e agora também eu lhe podia dar um pouco de mim.

"Estou ansiosa pelo teu orgasmo querido." Eu soprei.

"Tu não sabes como és sexy quando fazes isso."

"O quê?"

"Ficas por cima… eu estou perto." Ele chia.

"Vem querido!"

Os gemidos dele começaram a ser mais frequentes. O membro dele estava a pulsar dentro de mim com desejo. Ele manteve as mãos nas minhas coxas e cintura para continuar o ritmo calmo. Os seus olhos foram fechando e a respiração ficou mais difícil. Ele puxou-me para baixo e parou-me enquanto o seu membro pulsou de prazer libertando a sua semente dentro de mim. Eu gemi com a sensação no liquido espesso e quente dentro de mim, já não sentia isso há muito tempo e foi tão bom fazê-lo com ele. Abracei-o com força, impedindo que um único centímetro do nosso corpo se afastasse.

As respirações ainda eram pesadas. "Amo-te!" Eu disse.

Ele beijou o meu ombro e abastou-me um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. Ele não precisa responder… eu sei que ele sente o mesmo ou até mais.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty e Guest! ;) Eu vou tentar actualizar esta história duas vezes por semana, mas não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir. Então a próxima actualização é quinta (Ela vai andar) e sexta (Milionária). Já tenho umas boas ideias de intrigas para escrever, obrigada ;) Quem vai para França? ahahah**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários pelo tumblr seria engraçado responder)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Acabamos por ficar na cama apenas juntos e preguiçosos.

A Aria sentou-se de repente. "Ouviste?"

"O quê?" Pergunto preocupado.

"O Mike… está a ladrar." Ela levanta-se preocupada e veste um roupão de seda antes de sair do quarto.

Já estava a ficar tarde, seria um bom plano sair, pegar algo para comer e ir para o meu apartamento. Eu ainda não estou seguro da sua reacção.

Levantei-me e fui passar apenas o corpo por água para lavar o suor antes de vestir as minhas roupas. A Aria não voltou e isso deixou-me um pouco preocupado. Vesti rapidamente a minha roupa e desci, a porta da frente estava aberta e o Mike ladrava furiosamente. A Aria estava de pé junto ao portão enquanto agarrava a coleira do Mike. Um homem bem-parecido estava do outro lado. A Aria estava com dificuldade de manter o cachorro de grande porte.

"Já disse para ires embora… não és bem-vindo."

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunto os dois olham para mim e eu agarrei a coleira do Mike pela Aria.

"Está tudo óptimo… o Reynald passou aqui por engano." A Aria diz com desgosto.

"Vamos Aria, sabes que me queres. Juntos podíamos ser imparáveis. Pensa na capa das revistas e nas noticias, milionária passa a bilionária… ia ser incrível."

 _Ele estava mesmo a dizer aquilo?_

"Que inferno… agora vais embora a bem ou tenho de chamar alguém para te tirar daí?" A Aria diz.

"Eu vou, mas pensa nisso rápido… posso não ficar solteiro muito tempo."

A Aria fez uma careta. "Já tenho pena dela."

"Ainda vais vir para me implorar." O homem diz com raiva.

"Eu não estou disponível para ti, nem hoje nem nunca." Ela ficou mais perto de mim.

O homem bateu no portão antes de entrar num topo de gama. Soltei o Mike que se acalmou assim que perdeu o homem de vista. A Aria abraçou-me e beijou-me antes de me guiar novamente para dentro da sua vivenda.

"Quem é este tipo? Porque estava a falar daquela forma?" Perguntei. Esse tal de Reynald está a entrar num terreno que é meu agora. Como assim ficar com a minha namorada?

"Desculpa por aquilo… o Reynald é um chato que não desiste, é dono de uma editora da concorrência e o sonho dele é unir impérios como ele diz."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Ele quer namorar/casar comigo para ter uma fortuna ainda maior… tu ouviste o que ele disse. Eu sou um negócio para ele… mete-me nojo a forma como ele pensa." A Aria diz fechando a porta atrás de nós.

"Então não me tenho de preocupar com ele?" O Ezra pergunta ainda tenso.

"Não querido." Eu abracei-o.

"Bem, eu estive a pensar… podes tomar um duche e vestir algo próprio para irmos ao meu apartamento, já é tarde." Eu sorri com a ideia de conhecer um pouco mais do mundo do Ezra. "Leva uma mala com algumas roupas se quiseres. Pelo caminho posso comprar o jantar e podemos passar a noite a ver alguns filmes."

"Só ver filmes?" Eu brinquei com um botão da sua camisa.

Ele sorri acenando com a cabeça. "Logo vemos o que podemos fazer." Ele beija a minha testa.

* * *

Depois de me limpar e vestir os curtos calções e a blusa desta manhã desci para encontrar o Ezra. "Ezra?" Estranhei não haver resposta, não estava na sala de estar ou na cozinha. Olhei melhor e reparei na porta para o quintal aberta. Então olhei para o exterior. O Mike corria para trazer a bola ao Ezra. O Ezra baixou-se para conseguir a bola e acariciou o pêlo do Mike. Era uma cena tão querida, posso jurar que o Mike o adora mais do que a mim.

O Ezra voltou a lançar e o Mike correu. Eu andei pela relva macia e abracei o Ezra por trás. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Ele mudou a sua posição e agarrou-me contra ele, desta vez era ele que abraçava a minha cintura por trás de mim. "Pronta para ir?"

"Quando estiveres. Tenho só de entrar para levar a mala e fechar tudo." Disse-lhe.

"Então vai lá! Eu espero aqui." Ele diz.

"Certo." Eu fui para o interior, mas antes disso ele agarrou no meu braço e beijou-me. Ele é muito romântico, eu não estou habituada a tanta atenção. Nem o Noel foi assim no início do nosso namoro. _Porque estou a pensar no Noel? O Ezra é o presente!_ "Já volto." Afastei-me com um sorriso.

Entrei, bloqueei todas as portas e janelas e sai com a pequena mala de viagem. O Ezra estava agachado a acariciar a barriga do Mike que estava completamente rendido a ele. "Começo a ficar com ciúmes!" O Ezra ri. "Ele já te adoptou como escravo." Digo-lhe.

Ele levanta-se com um sorriso. "Pronta para ir?"

"Sim." Disse adeus ao Mike e entrei no carro do Ezra.

Ele conduziu para os subúrbios da cidade, parou num restaurante para pedir algo para o jantar e voltou a conduzir até chegar a um estacionamento à frente de um prédio de 4 andares. Vi o carro onde o Stefan seguia parar e estacionar também a alguns metros de distância.

"É aqui?" Contemplo os restantes ambientes à volta do prédio. Parecia ser um lugar agitado. Os edifícios eram feitos de tijolo antigo.

"É sim." Ele guiou-me para dentro, subimos a escada até à porta 3B. "Desculpa… o elevador esta avariado."

"Não tem problema." Eu sorri-lhe. Ele tinha sido o único que tinha tido trabalho a transportar a minha mala e o jantar escada a cima. Ele destrancou a porta e abriu para eu passar em primeiro lugar.

Ele tinha razão em dizer que o seu apartamento é pequeno. Não existe uma única parede para separar a área do quarto ou a cozinha da restante divisão. O lugar cheirava a ele e isso deixou-me um pouco menos nervosa em estar no novo ambiente. Haviam livros e papeis por toda a parte. Era desarrumado, mas arrumado ao mesmo tempo. Não sei explicar… é como se tudo estivesse em perfeita harmonia mesmo fora do seu lugar. "Eu não tive muito tempo para arrumar ultimamente." Diz o Ezra coçando a parte de trás do pescoço.

"É perfeito Ezra. Eu gosto do teu apartamento." Eu sorri para ele.

"Realmente? Não estás a dizer isso só para ser agradável?"

"Não, eu gosto mesmo. É acolhedor como pensava e tem a tua personalidade." Eu fiquei mais perto dele.

Ele sorri. "Tens fome?"

"Sim vamos a isso."

* * *

Depois de comermos ficamos no sofá a ver um filme. Ele abraçou-me e encostei a cabeça no seu ombro. Não podia estar melhor, ele é um autêntico amor. Ele sempre teve a insegurança, mas ainda me deu a chance de o conhecer melhor. "Quantas namoradas já tiveste antes de mim?" Perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim. "Não muitas." Ele diz.

"Mas quantas?"

"Foram 3 tu és a quarta." Ele diz. "Mas porque queres saber isso? Faz parte do passado."

"Tu não tens curiosidade em saber quantos namorados já tive?"

"Eu tenho curiosidade, mas achei melhor não perguntar… podias levar a mal."

"Eu já estive com muitos homens tu sabes disso, mas ainda assim tu és o meu 3º namorado."

"Fico feliz por confiares em mim para ser parte da tua vida." Ele diz.

Eu sorri. "E a tua família? Tens irmãos ou irmãs?" Eu perguntei. Ele falou superficialmente da sua mãe, mas não foi muito além disso na noite passada.

"Tenho um irmão mais novo, o Wesley. Os meus pais divorciaram-se quando tinha 11 anos. Não falo muito com o meu pai desde então." Ele diz.

"Mas estás chateado com ele?"

"Ele deixou a família para viver a vida que ele queria, para ser feliz… tenho pena que a felicidade dele não tenha sido connosco, mas não posso fazer nada."

"Não vamos pensar mais sobre isso agora."

A sala voltou ao silêncio e a nossa atenção voltou ao filme.

"Queres mesmo ir comigo para França?" Perguntei.

"Se me queres lá eu irei." Ele diz.

"Eu acho que será muito bom viajar contigo, mesmo que fique algo tempo retida em reuniões." Digo.

"Pensa positivo, eu vou estar à tua espera no quarto de hotel."

Eu sorri. "Hum… e o que podemos fazer no quarto de hotel?" Eu provoquei.

"Eu posso te mostrar depois."

"E porque não agora?" Digo já perto dos seus lábios.

"Isso pode terminar com o efeito surpresa." Ele diz.

"Acho que isso não vai acontecer querido." Fiquei no colo dele e os nossos lábios encontraram-se desejosos. "Eu adoro isto." Digo contra os seus lábios.

Ele prendeu-me mais perto dele. O som da televisão parou atrás de nós e a sala estava escura, à excepção da claridade das luzes do exterior. Ele tinha desligado a televisão.

As mãos dele migraram por baixo da minha blusa para encontrar a minha pele. As mãos dele são tão grandes e quentes contra a minha pele que me causou uma sensação de arrepio agradável.

"Vamos para a cama." Ela pediu ofegante.

Peguei nela e levei-a. A roupa dela rapidamente desapareceu esquecida no chão. "És linda." Murmurei ao seu ouvido enquanto deslizei a mão para a sua entrada molhada e introduzi dois dedos. Ela gemeu satisfeita. "Gostas?" Ela concorda febril já muito transtornada para dizer algo lógico.

Ela começou a puxar a minha camisola para a remover. "Hoje sou eu que te dou prazer." Eu agarrei a mão dela. "Aproveita." Beijei o seu pescoço e desci lentamente até ao seu clitóris.

Eu não esperei que ele tomasse o meu clitóris na sua boca quente e habilidosa. A sua língua enviou-me até a um nível superior. Eu cheguei a fazer alguns orais, mas raramente recebia. O Ezra estava a fazer melhor do que qualquer um ousou fazer. O ritmo dos dedos dele e a sua língua estavam a levar-me ao auge a uma velocidade muito mais rápida do que pensei. "Ezra!" Eu gemi.

Então os dedos dele saíram de mim e foram substituídos pela sua língua sexy. Ele continuou depois a estimular o meu clitóris com os seus dedos molhados, isso deixou-me ainda mais perto de um orgasmo. "Ezra… eu…" Ele moveu-se mais rápido para estimular e eu vim mesmo na sua boca.

Eu arfei enquanto olhava para ele. Ele continuava no meio das minhas pernas limpando os meus fluídos com a própria boca. Aquilo era tão sexy… "És deliciosa." Ele diz logo quando se afastou lambendo os lábios. Ele beijou-me pouco depois deixando-me sentir também o meu sabor. Ele deitou-se ao meu lado contemplando-me.

"O que foi?" Pergunto.

"Queres ficar esta noite?"

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! ;) O nosso pequeno apartamento já se tornou um solo sagrado para estes dois *.* no próximo capítulo vão falar de sentimentos e coisas fofinhas :P e depois vamos para Paris! xD vai ser _hot_ preparem-se!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários pelo tumblr seria engraçado responder)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hum!" Acordei com o som estridente de um despertador, quando o som parou uns lábios começaram a trilhar beijos no meu pescoço. "Que idiota tem um despertador para o domingo?"

"Isso doeu." Ele diz atrás de mim.

"Vá lá Ezra… abraça-me pertinho e vamos ficar mais um tempo aqui." Eu disse ainda com os olhos fechados. Ele saiu da cama. "Eu não acredito..."

"Pensei que podíamos aproveitar o dia." Ele diz da área da cozinha.

"Eu ficaria realmente satisfeita se pudesse aproveitar o meu dia na cama contigo." Dei-lhe um sorriso provocador ainda deitada na cama contemplando o seu corpo apenas em boxers. Ele estava a preparar panquecas? Eu tentei-me levantar, mas cai novamente na cama cansada. "Ontem mataste-me… ainda estou exausta." Comentei.

O sorriso dele disse tudo. Ele mostrou-me por longas horas quais as suas habilidades com a boca e os dedos. "E ainda queres ficar na cama para mais?" Ele pergunta brincalhão.

"Não… agora é apenas para carinho. Podemos ficar aqui agarradinhos, juntinhos e depois logo se vê." Disse-lhe.

"Eu estava mais a pensar levar-te ao Central Park ou a um museu." Ele diz.

"A sério?" Eu sorri.

"Eu gostava de sair contigo e mostrar ao mundo como tenho sorte em ter uma namorada tão bonita." Ele diz.

"És um romântico." Comentei com um sorriso.

"Tu também és… só estás um pouco enferrujada." Ele comenta.

"Nunca fui tão romântica como tu… e eu tinha desistido disso há muito tempo."

"Estás enferrujada, eu sei que lá no fundo está a pessoa mais romântica e lamechas do mundo."

"Não…"

"Ainda agora estavas a pedir para eu ficar na cama para te dar carinho."

"Ok… talvez goste de ser mimada."

"Eu sei que também gostas de dar mimos." Ele diz.

"Eu não sou egoísta, gosto de retribuir o que me dão."

"Porque estás a fazer isso?" Ele pergunta. "Porque não podes aceitar que és uma pessoa romântica? Nós fizemos amor ontem à tarde, não foi apenas físico, os teus olhos mostraram mais do que isso."

Ele conseguia ler-me como ninguém, isso deixa-se nervosa, eu ainda tinha medo que ele visse as minhas fraquezas. Eu nunca deixei ninguém entrar dentro da minha concha protectora por anos, mas ele foi diferente. Eu deixei que ele ganhasse terreno rapidamente, deixei-o ficar confortável e permiti deixar uma parte do meu coração nas suas mãos. Eu ainda tenho medo que ele me descarte, é esse o medo que impede que me entregue completamente… tenho medo de nunca recuperar se algo acontecer. E se me entregar e ele despedaçar cada parte de mim? Eu deixei-o chegar tão perto… eu permiti-o ver. Eu não sei se posso superar uma dor emocional tão forte.

"Aria?" Eu olhei para ele. "O que se passa?" Ele caminhou até à cama novamente.

"Nada, está tudo bem."

"Não, não está." Ele diz pegando a minha mão. "Sabes que me podes dizer tudo? É sobre ontem à tarde? Arrependeste?"

"Nunca me arrependeria." Isso é verdade, o que fizemos a tarde passada foi o ato de amor mais bonito que tive na vida. "Eu apenas tenho medo…"

"De quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Tu sabes, de não estar à altura… de não ser uma boa namorada e que me deixes." Eu estava a ser tão tola. Dizer o meu medo em voz alta faz-me sentir tão ridícula.

"Eu tenho o mesmo medo." Ele diz, eu olhei bem nos seus olhos. "Não podíamos ser mais diferentes, tu és uma editora de sucesso e eu um simples professor. Podes ter todos os homens que quiseres num estalar de dedos, aliás tens um que corre atrás de ti o tempo todo. Eu não estou a tentar dizer que me vais trair ou algo do género, só estou a dizer que tu és linda e que qualquer homem te deseja. Até agora tens sido uma excelente namorada e deixar-te está fora de questão."

"Obrigada." Eu corei.

"Eu digo isto com sinceridade Aria. Eu prometi-te a verdade e eu espero o mesmo, se quiseres deixar-me ou se quiseres ir mais devagar eu vou ter de aceitar isso. Porque eu amo-te e quero que sejas feliz mesmo que não seja comigo."

Eu não consegui parar as lágrimas que escorreram dos meus olhos. Ele é literalmente tudo o que eu preciso, amor verdadeiro. "Eu amo-te muito." Eu realmente amo. "Eu não podia imaginar a minha vida sem ti neste momento." A ligação apesar de recente é forte. "És o melhor namorado de sempre." Abracei-o.

Ele abraçou-me apertado. "Eu tenho razão… és uma romântica."

Eu ri. "Talvez um bocadinho."

"Talvez muito!" Ele beijou-me com paixão.

"A culpa é tua." Digo contra os seus lábios.

* * *

Nunca pensei que me pudesse sentir tão bem apenas passeando de mão dada com alguém. Outros casais também passeavam, todos estavam muito entretidos para reparar em nós.

Então eu fiquei curiosa, eu sabia que o Ezra adora livro, filmes preto e branco, é professor de literatura na faculdade, tem alguns problemas familiares com o pai, já teve três namoradas antes de mim e adora panquecas tanto como eu. Ele faz-me incrivelmente feliz tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente, mas os conhecimentos que temos um do outro parecem tão superficiais. Ele sabe do meu problema de segurança com homens, da morte do meu irmão, que sou um editora chefe bem-sucedida, mas e o resto? Os pequenos detalhes dos nossos gostos. Ele será uma pessoa de cães ou gatos? Ele quer filhos? Ele gosta de viajar? Qual a sua cor favorita? Eu podia ter um pequeno palpite sobre todas essas questões pelos comportamentos e pelo apartamento, mas não haviam certezas de nada.

"Eu acho que precisamos de nos conhecer melhor Ezra."

Ele olhou para mim. "Certo." Ele concordou. "Por onde começamos?"

"Bom… não sei." Eu comecei a pensei. "Tive uma ideia!" Tirei o telemóvel da mala.

"Qual é a ideia?"

"Vou procurar perguntas online, assim podemos responder os dois. Como um jogo. Achas parvo?"

"Não, vamos a isso."

Procurei e rapidamente encontrei um bom resultado para a minha pesquisa. "O que achas de tentar adivinhar as respostas? Pode ser divertido."

"Pode ser." Ele diz.

"Esta vai ser muito fácil para ti e difícil para mim… Que animal preferes ter em casa?"

"Eu nem preciso responder… tu gostas de cães, tens um em casa." Ele diz.

Eu concordei. "Eu diria que tu também gostas, tu adoras o Mike." Eu arrisquei.

"Na verdade, eu tinha medo de cães." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu fiquei aterrorizado quando ele entrou pela cozinha a primeira vez, só tentei agir normal porque não queria que ele me sentisse com medo dele."

"A sério? Tu enganaste-me, eu podia jurar que nunca tiveste medo dele."

"Eu apeguei-me a ele rápido, já não tenho medo dele agora." Ele diz.

"Quem diria… mas já tiveste algum animal antes?"

"Alguns peixes." Ele diz.

"Próxima pergunta. Verão ou inverno? Eu acho que… tu gostas do inverno." Eu disse.

"Certo." Ele diz. "Eu acho que tu gostas do verão." Ele diz.

"Eu gosto das duas. Eu gosto de aproveitar na piscina, mas também adoro ficar perto da lareira. E quando é inverno eu quero verão e quando é verão quero o inverno…"

"Precisas escolher um." Ele diz.

"Eu acho que vou escolher o verão… posso andar confortavelmente com pouca roupa." Dei-lhe um olhar sugestivo. Ele ri. "Cor favorita?"

"Tu gostas de roxo, tu referiste isso uma vez na semana passada."

"O senhor anda atento." Eu sorri. "Eu não sei a tua… azul escuro? Como a cor do teu quarto?" Perguntei.

"Essa era a minha cor favorita."

"Qual é agora?"

"A minha cor favorita é a cor dos teus olhos." Eu não consegui esconder o sorriso, ele é tão querido… "Filme favorito?"

"Isso é um possível adivinhar… vou dizer o meu. It Happened One Night."

A minha boca abriu chocada. "O meu também…" Qual era a probabilidade?

Depois de caminharmos durante vários minutos e respondermos a perguntas, podia sentir que conhecia muito bem a Aria e ela é incrível. Temos gostos muito diferentes em alguns aspectos, mas eu adorei saber o que ela gosta e sinto que ela também gostou de saber as minhas preferências.

Sentamo-nos num banco junto ao lago. "Vens aqui muitas vezes?" Ela pergunta.

"Não muitas, normalmente tenho trabalho para fazer. Mas o ano lectivo está quase a terminar." Digo-lhe.

"Tens a certeza que não tem problema faltares ao trabalho para viajar comigo?"

"Não, vou pedir a um colega para trocar as aulas. Assim posso ir contigo, mas na próxima semana vou ter o dobro do trabalho. Mas vai valer a pena."

Ela sorri.

"Posso tirar-vos uma fotografia?" Uma senhora já com alguma idade e com o neto pela mão pergunta. "Vocês fazem um casal muito bonito." Ela diz.

A Aria sorri para a senhora e fala com ela amavelmente explicando-lhe como tirar a fotografia com o telemóvel. Então a Aria sentou-se ao meu lado novamente, eu abracei-a e sorrimos para a foto.

"Já está." A senhora diz. Agradecemos em conjunto à senhora, ela devolveu o telemóvel à Aria. "Vocês fazem-me lembrar eu e o meu marido." Ela diz com um sorri. "Felicidades!" Agradecemos em couro mais uma vez e a mulher deixou-nos sozinhos novamente.

"A senhora foi simpática." A Aria diz observando a fotografia que a mulher tirou. "Ficamos muito bem." Ela mostra-me a foto.

"O que vais fazer?" Ela estava a recortar a fotografia.

"Vou colocar no meu fundo do ecrã de bloqueio." Ela sorri para mim.

Eu abracei-a mais perto. Ela pode dizer que não é romântica, mas eu vou provar-lhe o contrário.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! ;) Agora que reli isto até parece que tirei a ideia da série _Life Sentence_ , mas foi pura ****coincidência** **com a semana passada... eu já tinha escrito este capítulo na semana anterior juntamente com mais 2 capítulos xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eu tinha insistido imenso para saber que tipo de roupa levar para França, eu não sabia bem o que íamos fazer. Ela vai passar o dia a trabalhar com reuniões e outras coisas, não vamos ter o tempo inteiro apenas para nós. A única resposta dela foi. "Não te preocupes, eu vou arranjar alguém para arranjar tudo o que precisas." Eu percebo que o dinheiro não é um problema para ela, mas eu ainda me sinto estranho cada vez que ela se chega à frente para comprar alguma coisa.

Eu peguei numa mochila e separei algumas t-shirts, camisas e pares de calças e roupa interior. Eu não podia ir literalmente sem nada. O passaporte estava em ordem e tinha tudo o que preciso para ir. O voo vai demorar umas 7 horas e em Paris são mais 5 horas do que aqui. Ela queria fazer o voo à noite para dormirmos durante a viagem… ainda assim preferia dormir numa cama confortável, mas aceitei como ela achou melhor.

O meu telemóvel tocou e eu atendi assim que vi que era a Aria. "Olá."

"Olá querido! Estou à tua espera, tens 5 minutos." Ela diz.

"Vou já sair. Até já."

"Até já." Ela desligou.

Peguei a chave, na mochila e saí trancando tudo. A Aria estava no exterior no SUV preto. "Eu disse que não precisavas trazer nada." Ela diz antes de me dar um beijo. Eu deixei a mochila na bagageira e entrei no carro com ela. O segurança conduziu até ao aeroporto.

"É mesmo teu?" Ele pergunta vendo o jato.

"É do meu pai, mas eu levo sempre emprestado." Eu disse.

"Uau!"

"Espera por veres por dentro." Ele saiu do carro depois de mim. Uma assistente levou a mochila do Ezra e a minha mala para dentro. "Vamos!" Eu desfiz o feitiço do Ezra.

Ele subiu depois de mim e entrou. "Vou-te dar a tour! Aqui é onde normalmente comemos e convivemos." Haviam quatro lugares com cadeirões confortáveis em pele, duas mesas e uma televisão.

No meio uma casa de banho perfeitamente equipada com dois corredores de cada lado. Os olhos dele cresciam à medida que avançamos. "Aqui é suíte e lá atrás tem um quarto suplementar bem mais pequeno." A assistente saiu depois de deixar as nossas malas no interior do quarto. "É insonorizado." Disse ao Ezra quando ela já tinha saído. Nós já não tínhamos relações há 2 dias e eu queria sem dúvida experimentar a cama da suíte com ele.

Ele sorri. "Ainda bem… eu não sei se conseguiria aguentar o olhar do piloto depois do que estás a planear fazer. A minha vizinha não disse nada, mas tenho a certeza que aquele olhar quer dizer algo. Tu gritas bastante alto às vezes." Ele provoca.

"Ok… devo me preocupar com a tua vizinha?"

Ele ri apreciativo. "Se achas que uma mulher de 60 e tal anos é uma ameaça para ti."

"Certo, eu não quero problemas com a tua vizinha. Vou tentar comportar-me na próxima vez." Eu disse.

"Talvez seja melhor na tua casa."

"Mas eu gosto do teu apartamento."

 _"Vamos iniciar a nossa viajem."_ O piloto deu algumas instruções e nós sentámo-nos confortáveis.

Assim que ficamos livres para circular saltei em cima do colo do Ezra. A assistente veio pouco depois. "Se precisarem de algo é só chamar." Ela diz antes de voltar a entrar na cabine.

"Eu não gosto da maneira como ela olha para ti."

"Ciumenta."

"Não, não… eu apenas gosto de zelar pelos meus interesses."

"Eu só tenho olhos para ti."

"Eu não estou preocupado contigo, eu estou preocupada com ela ou elas."

"Quem são elas?"

"As mulheres aleatórias por aí." Ela diz. Eu acho adorável a atitude ciumenta dela. "As tuas alunas têm um crush em ti de certeza."

"Algumas…" Eu disse para a provocar. Mas eu tinha ouvido algumas conversas de corredor e ela tem razão.

Ela deu-me um olhar. "A sério professor Fitz?"

Talvez esta seja uma boa altura para realizar a fantasia dela. "Sim, Miss Montgomery. Eu ouvi dizer que também tem um crush num professor."

"Ohhh… sim eu tenho. Eu saí com ele algumas vezes fora da escola. Ele fez algumas coisas incríveis comigo na cama." Ela diz.

"Isso é inaceitável Miss Montgomery." Ela ficou ainda mais em cima de mim se fosse possível e começou a beliscar o meu pescoço com os seus lábios para me provocar mais.

"O que vai fazer, Mr. Fitz?" O seu falso olhar inocente deixou-me louco.

"Eu vou ter de a punir."

"Mas antes disso tenho de fazer mais uma coisa." Ela diz antes de me beijar desenvergonhada.

"Isto vai piorar o seu castigo." Os olhos dela brilharam.

"Eu realmente gostava que me dominasses e batesses Ezra, mas não para me aleijar… eu acho muito sexy."

"Certo, diz-me se for de mais." Eu disse levantando-me com ela e agarrei-a pelo pulso levando-a para a suíte.

Eu tomei o seu maxilar e fiz com que ela olhasse para mim. O olhar foi intenso e ansioso. "Não olhe para mim nos olhos Miss Montgomery! Não se desafia um superior." O olhar dela desceu e não encontrou mais o meu. "Quero que tire a roupa para começar o seu castigo."

Ela tirou as jeans skinny e blusa cor de rosa e ficou apenas um o conjunto de lingerie branca mais sexy que já vi. "A roupa toda." Eu disse. Ela revirou os olhos e tiro o resto. "Eu não gostei dessa atitude." Disse-lhe

"Estás um bocado presunçoso, não concorda professor Fitz?"

"Não se questiona a autoridade de um professor Miss Montgomery." Disse severo. "Agora sente-se na borda da cama." Eu instruí contemplado o seu belo traseiro nu.

Eu aproximei-me dela e tomei o seu maxilar na minha mão novamente. Ela olhou-me nos olhos para perceber a minha intenção. "O que eu disse de olhar para mim nos olhos?"

"Desculpe Mr. Fitz." Ela diz.

"Muito bem." Eu passei o polegar pelos seus lábios carnudos e introduzi-o dentro da sua boca. Ela sugou com gosto. "Eu penso que a menina sabe o que eu quero."

"Quando me vai punir?" Ela pergunta, removendo as minhas calças e boxers revelando o meu pénis já vibrante por ela.

"Isto faz parte da punição, vai aprender a não dizer essas coisas sujas sobre o seu professor." Ela concordou com um sorriso. "Não está autorizada a usar as mãos."

"Sim senhor." Ela diz beijando a ponta do meu pénis. A sua boca morna foi tomando cada vez mais o meu pénis inchado.

"Estou a ver que tem praticado como lhe ensinei." Ela sugou mais. "Você vai tomar cada gota do meu esperma?" Ela concordou. Eu puxei a cabeça dela mais contra mim. A vibração da sua boca estava a ser incrível… o melhor oral que já tinha recebido na vida. "Olha para mim!" Os olhos dela bateram nos meus. Ela sugou com mais força.

"A sua boca é muito boa Miss Montgomery." Eu vim nesse momento e ela tomou cada gota nunca tirando os olhos dos meus.

 _Vai ser uma longa noite…_

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! ;) Isto vai aquecer muito! Mesmo muito! Preparem-se porque vai ser hardcore (muito explícito)... estou a avisar, até eu acho que abusei (definitivamente um grande M)!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lambi os lábios enquanto me afastei. Este foi sem dúvida o melhor oral que dei. Eu não precisava olhar para ele para saber que o seu olhar estava em mim. "Levanta-te!" Ele diz.

Eu fiz isso, ele tirou toda a sua roupa enquanto me contemplava de pé no fundo da cama. Então ele sentou-se no meu anterior lugar. "Vem aqui." Ele tocou a minha pele com as suas mãos fortes, eu sinto-me muito excitada apenas em antecipação do que ele vai fazer. "Aqui, quero que fiques no meu colo com esse traseiro lindo voltado para cima. Percebeu Miss Montgomery?"

Só de o ouvir tratar-me por Miss Montgomery já me deixava super molhada. "Sim Mr. Fitz." Eu fiz como ele pediu e orientou a fazer. Ele prendeu as minhas mãos atrás das costas, sem apoio toda a minha parte da frente do meu corpo estava sobre a cama. Os meus joelhos subtilmente reflectidos para empinar ainda mais o meu traseiro para ele. Podia sentir a erecção dele contra a minha barriga. Ele passou a mão pela minha coxa até às minhas costas.

"O seu comportamento foi inaceitável, não se deve seduzir um professor e muito menos beijá-lo daquela forma." Ele diz.

"Desculpe Mr. Fitz… não me consegui controlar."

"Vou ter de a castigar severamente." Ele apertou o meu traseiro e eu gemi baixinho.

"Eu mereço por ter sido uma menina muito má."

"Sim você merece… vai aprender como se comportar. Eu vou-lhe dar 10 palmadas pelo seu comportamento." Ele segurou-me firmemente e bateu-me a primeira vez. Eu não estava à espera de tanta força e gritei. Ele passou a mão da área onde bateu. "Muita força?"

"Eu consigo aguentar." Disse. "Continue Mr. Fitz, eu mereço ser castigada." Ele bateu-me mais duas vezes seguidas.

"Vai aprender como se comportar a partir de hoje?"

"Sim senhor!" A minha respiração já estava descontrolada e ele bateu-me mais uma vez. Eu gritei novamente. O seu pénis estava contra a minha pele não me fazendo esquecer o que viria depois do meu "castigo". Ele bateu-me mais uma vez.

A mão dele passou pela minha pele para acalmar o calor que ele provocou. Ele tocou na parte interna das minhas coxas e sentiu os fluídos que tinham pingado da minha vagina. "A menina é uma pervertida." Ele bateu-me ainda com mais força e eu gritei ainda mais alto. Esta foi a 6ª palmada. Depois disso dois dedos dele entraram na minha vagina ansiosa, os dedos dele deslizaram com facilidade. Eu olhei para ele por cima do ombro, ele lambia os lábios e sorria entanto o fazia. "Ezraaa!" Eu gemi quando ele retirou os dedos e os lambeu provando-me.

"O que disse?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada Mr. Fitz."

"Para além da pervertida é um mentirosa. Vai ter um bónus de duas palmadas para aprender o meu nome." Ele deu-mas imediatamente, fazendo-me gemer novamente. Só mais 4… "Eu gosto muito desta posição Miss Montgomery. O que acha se eu a foder de 4 quando terminar a sua punição e passarmos à lição de hoje?"

"Eu acho perfeito." Eu gemi. Ele bateu-me novamente. "Eu acho que preciso de aulas extra para me preparar melhor."

Ele ri. "Sem dúvida Miss Montgomery, o conhecimento nunca ocupa lugar." Ele bateu-me novamente. "Quantas faltam?" Ele pergunta.

"Faltam 2 senhor."

"A resposta está certa." Ele diz antes de acariciar o meu clitóris. "Só mais 2 e vamos começar a nossa maravilhosa aula." Ele passou novamente a mão pela minha pele e bateu. Este foi definitivamente com menos força, mas o som encheu o quarto. "O seu traseiro está bem rosado Miss Montgomery. É muito bonito você sabe." Ele provocou-me.

"Eu mereço, bata-me com força, eu portei-me muito mal." Eu disse.

"Eu ainda lhe vou bater com mais força esta noite." Ele diz. Ele estava definitivamente a falar do seu membro dentro de mim.

"Profundamente também?" Eu provoquei com inocência.

"Definitivamente."

Eu mordi o lábio. Meu Deus! Isto é tão sexy! "Vá em frente Mr. Fitz, eu mereço tudo isso."

Ele deu-me a última palmada e eu gemi. Depois disso ele levantou-me. "Sabe o que tem a fazer?"

Eu concordei e fiquei de quatro sobre a cama. "Muito bem!" Ele felicitou antes de me dar mais uma palmada lúdica. A cabeça do pénis dele começou a brincar com a minha entrada. Ficou assim por alguns segundos até que ele entrou em mim com um rugido. Ele foi tão rápido no início que eu pensei não aguentar mais nessa posição. Ele agarrou firmemente a minha cintura e guiou-me para ele. "Continua." Ele diz parando os seus movimentos e tirando as mãos da minha cintura. Ele deixou-me por minha conta e eu continuei o movimento de vai e vem. Eu gemi quando a mão dele tocou o meu clitóris. Eu não sei como aguentar isto muito mais tempo. Eu continuei os movimentos gemendo de prazer. Ele agarrou a minha cintura novamente e deu-me mais velocidade. "Mais rápido Miss Montgomery!" Ele instruiu. Eu dei-lhe o que ele queria. "Isso mesmo, continua no mesmo ritmo." Ele gemeu.

Então ele moveu-se novamente a um ritmo acelerado, indo cada vez mais fundo e com mais força. Eu gemi mais alto. "Mr. Fitz… o senhor é um excelente professor."

Ele foi sem piedade e com as suas estucadas fortes teve o seu orgasmo dentro de mim. Eu senti o seu esperma escorrer para fora de mim enquanto ele se retirava. "Veja o que fez… a Miss Montgomery é muito apertada." Ele diz dando-me outra palmada lúdica. A sua língua encontrou a minha entrada, nunca tinha tido um oral por trás. A língua dele continuou a fazer maravilhas até eu gemer e gritar quando o meu orgasmo chegou.

Nesse momento ele já estava duro novamente. "Sabe o que acabou de fazer Miss Montgomery?" Ele prende-me firmemente de quatro. "Você acabou de vir na boca do seu professor, isso vai-lhe custar mais 5 palmadas." Ele deu o meu castigo na hora e eu arfei de prazer.

Isto estava a ser tão incrível. "Eu adorava foder o seu cuzinho também." Ele diz. Olhei-o por cima do ombro. Ele queria mesmo fazer anal, eu podia ver no seu olhar de desejo. "Já fez isso antes Miss Montgomery?" Ele perguntou muito mais suave.

"Sim senhor." Ele olhou intensamente para mim e eu desviei o olhar.

"Não o vou fazer hoje." Ele diz. "A menos que queria muito Miss Montgomery."

"Tenho uma embalagem azul na minha mala, é lubrificante." Eu olhei-o por cima do ombro.

Ele foi até à minha mala e encontro o que procurava. Em silêncio ele colocou o produto e colocou o polegar dentro de mim. Eu tentei relaxar ao máximo.

"Ainda quer isto Miss Montgomery?" Perguntei não tão rígido.

"Sim senhor." Ela diz por cima do ombro antes de me dar uma olhada.

Introduzi-me muito lentamente dentro dela e parei assim que encontrei alguma resistência. Ela disse todo o tipo de palavras sujas. "Eu vou-te castigar se continuas a usas essas palavras feias." Ela gemeu continuamente não respondendo, mas parou com as palavras sujas. "Relaxa! Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela geme.

Movi-me um pouco para dentro e fora dela. Ela gemeu e eu fui com mais calma. Ela relaxou ainda mais e fui capaz de me mover melhor. "O seu cuzinho está muito apertado. Está pronta para a aula extra?" Eu movi-me mais rápido sem encontrar resistência. Ela gemeu mais e mais.

Ela faz-me sentir tão bem, estava perto de outro orgasmo. Retirei-me dela, os gemidos param e ela olhou para mim novamente. Voltei a entrar na sua vagina, nada era melhor do que isso. Eu queria vir dentro dela, enche-la com o meu sémen novamente. Ouvi-a gemer novamente. Eu queria que ela viesse também, bastava de tortura. Estimulei-a e ela tremeu ao meu toque. "Vamos lá, eu sei que queres muito vir."

"Sim Mr. Fitz! Eu quero tanto!" Ela gemeu mais desesperada.

Agarrei-a pela cintura quando ela tremeu descontroladamente com o seu orgasmo. Ela gritou mais alto e eu gemi com ela. Ela é deliciosa, as paredes dela apertaram-me mais e eu estava já muito perto. O pulsar dela fez-me vir também, deixar a semente bem fundo dela.

Eu retirei-me e ela caiu sobre a cama, exausta. A respiração dela estava irregular, um brilho ficou no seu olhar e um sorriso nos seus lábios. Tinha sido incrível. Subi na cama e fiquei ao lado dela. Ela agarrou-se imediatamente a mim.

"Não te magoei, pois não?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Foi perfeito!" Ela sorri para mim e beija-me.

"Ainda bem. Eu tinha medo de te magoar."

Ela sorri para me acalmar. "Vamos dormir, amanhã já estaremos em Paris." Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! ;) Espero que não tenha sido de mais xD No próximo capítulo ele vai estar na cidade do amor ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Acordei com a Aria meio vestida e cabelo molhado no meio do quarto. "Bom dia!" Disse-lhe contemplando-a terminar de aperta os botões da sua camisa formal.

"Bom dia querido!" Ela diz olhando para mim com um sorriso impecável. "Dormiste bem?"

"Muito bem." Disse.

"Estamos quase a chegar não queres tomar um duche rápido ou preferes esperar e tomar no hotel?" Ela pergunta.

"Faço isso agora." Levantei-me. Porque ela se estava já a vestir assim? "Vais ter alguma reunião hoje?"

"Sim." Ela não pareceu muito feliz com isso. "Assim que chegarmos vou contigo para o hotel, mas vou ter de sair logo para encontrar algumas pessoas. Provavelmente vais almoçar sozinho no restaurante do hotel, eu volto mais tarde."

"O que posso fazer todo esse tempo?"

"Ver alguns filmes, séries… ler e ficar nas redes sociais por horas." Ela brinca. "E já me ia esquecendo… tens de pensar em mim o tempo todo." Ela provocou.

"Que desgraça…" Eu brinquei.

"Eu provavelmente não vou demorar assim tanto tempo e posso encontrar-te no início da tarde. Depois podemos passear pela cidade."

"Isso é um bom plano para mim."

"Perfeito." Ela deu-me uma palmada no rabo. "Agora vai para o banho." Beijou-me e deixou-me sair para a casa de banho.

* * *

"Porque pediste uma suite? Podíamos ter ficado num quarto normal, não?" Pergunto.

"Eu gosto de espaço e porque escolher um quarto comum quando posso ter o melhor?" Ela diz deixando a mala. O lugar era incrível, tudo gritava luxo e estava cuidadosamente decorado. "Tens a certeza que vais ficar bem?" Ela pergunta.

"Absoluta."

"Podes ligar-me, eu retorno a chamada assim que conseguir."

"Eu fico bem." Eu abracei-a. "Agora vai, quanto mais depressa fores mais depressa voltas."

Ela sorri. "Para ti voltarei a correr." Ela beija-me. "Amo-te!"

"Amo-te mais." Ela deu-me aquele sorriso tímido e saiu.

Ok… agora sou apenas eu.

* * *

Já eram 16h e nada dela. Mandei-lhe algumas mensagens para saber como estava a correr, mas não tive uma resposta até agora.

Esta podia bem ser a centésima vez que vou até à janela observar o exterior. Eu tenho muita energia acumulada preciso de me ver livre dela. Foi isso que me fez vestir uns calções e sair do quarto para uma corrida. Podia conhecer a redondeza e acabar com a minha frustração por alguns minutos. Por este andar a Aria não estará aqui tão cedo.

Cerca de 1 hora mais tarde voltei a entrar no hotel onde claramente um homem suado de calções e t-shirt barata não se enquadra. Subi no elevador passando despercebido aos restantes hóspedes que circulavam. Eu preciso de um banho e tirar este cheiro a suor.

 _"Como não sabes? Ele não pode simplesmente ter evaporado!"_ Eu podia ouvir fora do quarto. A Aria tinha chegado e estava profundamente chateada. "Ele apareceu." Ela diz olhando para mim, sem esperar uma resposta desligou na cara da outra pessoa.

"Quem era?" Pergunto.

"Quem era? É isso que me tens a dizer?" A fúria dela passou rapidamente para mim. Ela agita o meu telemóvel. "Eu liguei-te… onde estavas?"

"Fui correr."

"Correr? E dizes isso como se fosse normal…" Ela estava mesmo chateada.

"Qual é o problema? Foi apenas uma hora."

Ela levou a mão à testa para se acalmar. "Podias ter avisado ou ter levado o telemóvel, não achas? Eu fiquei muito preocupada Ezra." Ela diz.

"Eu sou adulto… sei tomar conta de mim." E caminhei para o quarto em direcção da casa de banho.

"Onde pensas que vais?" Ela pergunta.

"Tomar um banho."

"Nós estamos a discutir."

"Não… tu estás a discutir sozinha… vou deixar-te acalmar. Depois falamos."

Ela ficou parada de boca aberta enquanto eu saí.

 _"Idiota."_ Ela diz da outra sala.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Digo antes de remover a roupa e entrar no chuveiro.

Pouco tempo depois outro par de mão toca no meu corpo. "Mais calma?" Pergunto.

"Sim, mas tu vais ter o teu castigo."

"Que castigo?" Ela saiu do chuveiro e começou a encher o jacuzzi antes de voltar a entrar e ficar perto de mim novamente. "Qual a tua ideia?" Ela começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo indo directamente ao meu membro. "Aria!" Eu avisei.

Ela olhou-me nos olhos antes de se começar a tocar a ela mesma. Ela é muito confiante quando faz isso. "Queres entrar no jacuzzi comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim." Eu digo aproximando-me dela e beijando o seu pescoço. O seu suave gemido era o suficiente para me deixar fora de mim.

Ficamos por um longo tempo a beijar-nos e a matar as saudades que temos um do outro. "Talvez nos possamos divertir um pouco." Ela puxou-me para o jacuzzi sem se importar com mais nada.

"Estamos a molhar tudo Aria."

"Não importa." Ela entra no jacuzzi com espuma e eu fiz o mesmo. A água morna começou imediatamente a relaxar os meus músculos ainda mais. Ela subiu em cima de mim e começou a bombear o meu pénis com a mão. Eu fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça. As minhas mãos tactearam o corpo dela apenas para a sentir.

"Ficaste bem da noite passada?" Perguntei sem abrir os olhos.

"Fiquei muito satisfeita." Ela diz antes de beijar o meu pescoço e morder a minha orelha. "Ontem foi incrível."

"Se continuares assim… eu vou…" Ela tirou a mão do meu membro e beijou-me antes de se afastar.

Ela encostou-se no lado contrário e começou a tocar-se. Eu pairei sobre ela e comecei a fazer o mesmo beijando todo o corpo dela que não estava submerso. "No que estás a pensar enquanto faço isto?"

"No teu castigo." Ela sorri.

Eu sorri para ela. "Mal posso esperar para ver que castigo vai ser." Ela pareceu satisfeita ao ouvir isso.

"Eu acho que não vais estar tão feliz quando acabar." Ela diz.

"Também acho que não." Eu continuei a brincar com ela.

Ela tremeu debaixo das minhas mãos libertando-se do seu orgasmo. "Podemos fazer isso aqui?"

"Não." Ela diz. "Temos de ir para a cama."

"Certo."

Saímos, secamo-nos e fomos para o quarto. Ela empurrou-me sobre a cama e tomou o meu membro desta vez na sua boca. Eu estava duro, ela sugou cada parte e beijou antes de se afastar. Ela cobriu os meus olhos. "O que vais fazer?" Eu ri, ela agarrou as minhas mãos e prendeu-as. Podia ouvir o metal… eram algemas. "Aria?"

"Shhhh…" Ela soprou ao meu ouvido antes de me beijar na boca. Ela algemou as minhas duas mãos isso é sexy, mas eu ainda gostava de a ver.

Ela brincou com o meu pénis antes de o introduzir dentro dela… tão quente… tão bom…

Os movimentos dela estavam rápidos. "Isso é muito bom querida."

"Cala-te!" Ela diz severa. "Nada do que digas vai mudar a minha ideia de te castigar."

Eu estava confuso… _isto não é o castigo?_ Eu gemi quando ela fez alguns movimentos novos. "Estou incrivelmente perto." Digo e ela tira a venda dos meus olhos deixando-me vê-la a montar-me. Isso está a contribuir para a minha excitação. "Muito perto bebé." Disse-lhe.

Ela tocou-se e choramingou também. Quanto estava prestes a libertar a minha semente ela saiu de cima de mim e caiu ao meu lado na cama levando a mão ao meu núcleo. Ela tocou-se e não escondeu o seu entusiasmo, os seus olhos olharam os meus algumas vezes. Ela começou a gemer com maior frequência até que teve a sua libertação e ficou exausta sobre o colchão.

O meu pénis ainda doía pelo seu toque. "Aria querida, liberta-me."

"Não." Ela diz entre respirações.

"Não?" Pergunto alarmado.

"É o teu castigo. Vamos ver quanto tempo o teu amiguinho aguenta assim." Ele tocou com um dedo na cabeça do meu pénis sensível.

Eu gemi. "Não me podes fazer isso babe! Desculpa-me, eu prometo que não volto a sair sem te avisar."

"Só estás a dizer isso por dizer." Ela diz virando-me as costas.

Eu devo ter ficado assim apenas um ou dois minutos, mas estava desesperado. "Aria, por favor." Eu digo.

Ela virou-se para mim com aquela cara de inocente, mas que no fundo é o diabo. "Sim?"

"Liberta-me."

"Não." Ela diz, mas fica mais perto de mim contemplando o meu corpo exposto e vulnerável. Ela passou a mão pelo meu abdómen.

"Tu és muito bonito Ezra." Ela diz. "Até me estás a deixar com pena de te castigar desta maneira."

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Por caso inspirei-me um pouco nos filmes de** **Fifty Shades of Grey e alguns livros eróticos que já li (não foram muitos, mas dão para me inspirar)** **;) Eheheh xD Será que a Aria vai mostrar quem manda ou vai derreter como gelado ao sol? xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Uau! 25 minutos e ainda estás tão duro como no primeiro segundo." Ela não parou de me torturar e tocar constantemente no meu pénis.

"Por favor, Aria querida… isto está a ser muito desconfortável. Já não sinto os braços… e está a começar a doer aí em baixo também." Eu disse.

"Está realmente a doer?" Ela pergunta preocupada.

"No início era apenas desconfortável, mas agora já está a começar a doer."

"Eu não te quero prejudicar." Ela diz encontrando a chave na mesa de cabeceira e tirando as algemas.

Eu fiz alguns movimentos com os braços para aliviar a tensão.

"Melhor?" Ela ficou apenas parada a olhar para mim.

Eu concordei. "Desculpa está bem? Eu sei que devia ter mandado uma mensagem a dizer alguma coisa, mas esqueci-me… pensei que ia voltar antes de ti."

"Desculpa… eu é que me passei…" Ela diz passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu deixei a minha insegurança comandar… também não devia ter-te chamado idiota."

"Eu percebo." Disse passando a mão pela sua cintura. "Ainda ficou aqui um problema pendente." Eu apontei para baixo.

Ela ri antes de subir em cima de mim. "Sempre ouvi dizer que sexo de reconciliação é o melhor. Estamos prestes a provar isso."

* * *

Eu estava completamente encantado com a pequena morena sentada à minha frente. Ela é absolutamente delicada enquanto procura o seu pedido no extenso menu do restaurante do hotel.

"Já escolheste?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Ainda não… mas eu vou pedir o que tu pedires." Eu disse.

Ela tinha pedido uma mesa distante das restantes por uma boa razão. "Nesse caso… eu gostaria de um Ezra sem camisa…"

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso. "Então eu vou pedir uma Aria sem esse vestido curto e para a sobremesa tu já sabes o que eu quero."

Ela apenas tinha uma tanga de renda preta por baixo que me deixou louco só de pensar. Ela deu-me um olhar sujo.

O empregado anotou os pedidos da Aria pouco depois.

"O que achas se sairmos depois do jantar?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu penso que deveria ser eu a propor uma saída Miss Montgomery."

Ela dá-me um sorriso travesso. "Então isso quer dizer que me está a convidar-me para sair Mr. Fitz?"

"Estou." Ele diz entrando completamente na brincadeira.

"O professor é tão impertinente Mr. Fitz, não deve sair com as suas alunas."

"A Miss Montgomery é um caso especial que requer um tratamento muito especial."

Eu sorri com o meu comentário. "Eu adoro o seu tratamento especial."

O jantar continuou com muitas provocações e referências sexuais… até eu acho que me devo acalmar. Será que a nossa relação se está a basear simplesmente na parte física? Eu sem dúvida não sou apenas um monte de desejo, eu gosto de dar atenção, sou inteligente, um pouco prendada e gostava de mostrar isso. Eu tenho provocado muito desejo nele… talvez eu seja a razão para acabarmos sempre enrolados na cama. Eu tinha sido a única a referir o meu vicio por sexo… talvez ele não me queira desapontar.

"Está tudo bem?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Esplêndido." Eu sorri. "Vamos?"

Ele deu-me a mão e levou-me para fora do hotel. A vantagem do verão é que são quase 21 horas e ainda é dia.

Passeamos de mãos dadas pelas ruas da cidade. Aproveito cada segundo com o Ezra, eu gosto de estar com ele dessa forma. "Queres ir a algum sítio?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu acho que não podemos ir embora de Paris sem uma emblemática foto com a Torre Eiffel." Eu disse.

"Como desejar Mademoiselle."

Eu sorri para ele enquanto continuamos a andar. Ele é um romântico incansável. Quem nos visse talvez pense que somos um casal recém-casado. "Eu adoro estar assim contigo…"

"Assim como?" Ele pergunta.

"Assim a passear por aí, assistir um filme no sofá e jantares à luz de velas."

Ele sorri e beija-me novamente. "Eu gostava de estar assim contigo para sempre." Eu fiquei estupefacta com a inclusão do "para sempre", ele queria dizer mesmo aquilo? Ele queria realmente pensar num futuro mais longo? "Ainda dizes que não és uma romântica." Ele diz abraçando a minha cintura e beijando delicadamente os meus lábios. Não havia toda aquela mistura sexual, foi apenas doce e apaixonado.

Eu sorri para ele. "Talvez tu me faças sentir assim. Cada dia que passa eu sinto que estou mais apaixonada por ti."

"Eu amo-te Aria! Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, eu prometo que vou fazer-te feliz."

"Porque dizes isso? Acreditas que não vamos ficar juntos muito tempo?" Eu parei.

"Eu não sei." Ele diz. "Eu não faço ideia o que vai acontecer connosco." Algo me dizia que ele estava a falar da nossa diferença social. "Vamos pensar no presente, ok?" Eu concordei. "Eu sei que te amo agora… e nada vai mudar isso." Ele beijou-me novamente.

"Eu também te amo."

Então agarrou-me pela mão e continuamos a andar.

* * *

A Aria conseguiu fazer uma autêntica sessão fotográfica com as luzes da torre. Ela não parou de sorrir para o telemóvel enquanto examinava cada foto nossa que tinha tirado.

Ela tremeu. "Quando ficou tão frio?" Ela pergunta. Eu tirei o casaco e coloquei sobre os seus ombros. "Obrigada." Ela sorri para mim.

"É melhor voltarmos." Ela concorda e seguimos para o hotel.

Pelo menos o hotel não era muito longe e abrigamo-nos do vento que se levantou. Entramos na suíte alguns minutos depois a Aria parecia nitidamente cansada e eu também estava. "Estou morta." Ela diz deixando a mala cair no sofá e tirou os sapatos perdendo instantaneamente alguns centímetros. Peguei-a ao colo estilo noiva. "O que estás a fazer? Põem-me no chão!" Ela pede. Caminhei para o quarto e deixei-a na cama.

Fui até à minha mochila e tirei uma t-shirt que eu aprendi que ela adora. "É esta que tu gostas, certo?" Ela concordou. Ela olhou para mim enquanto me aproximei e seguiu as minhas intenções. Abri o fecho do vestido e ela retirou-o, ela é absolutamente perfeita, mas não tentaria algo mais agora. Passei a abertura da t-shirt pela sua cabeça e ela passou os braços ajeitando o cabelo no final. Eu beijei a sua testa. "Está na hora de descansar." Ela deitou-se na cama.

"Não demores muito." Ela diz.

Eu acendi a luz fraca da mesa de cabeceira e desliguei a do teto. "Vou apenas à casa de banho." Ela concordou.

Depois de fazer tudo e ficar apenas em boxers entrei no quarto, a Aria já tinha adormecido. Parecia um autêntico anjo. Eu já não estava tão cansado como antes… foi como se tudo tivesse sido varrido. Eu sinto-me inspirado.

Liguei o portátil dela que estava em cima da mesa. Entrei no navegador directamente para a minha cloud e abri o ficheiro intitulado "Livro". Eu tinha começado a escrever à pouco mais de uma semana, precisamente no momento em que comecei a ver a Aria. Ela era a inspiração para a nossa história… ou melhor, a nossa vida é a inspiração. Eu não incluí o seu apetite voraz por sexo ou os seus hábitos relacionados… no livro os nossos nomes foram substituídos por Lucy e Ian, "eu" conheci-a num café e facilmente nos conectamos principalmente pelos interesses comuns e amor por livros.

Eu sinto como se fosse um diário em ficção, as personagens foram seguindo os mesmos passos que nós, mas de uma forma muito mais descrita onde os sentimentos foram tomando o seu lugar. Relendo as várias páginas já escritas, eu diria que estava a fazer um bom trabalho.

Todo o desenvolvimento amoroso das personagens foi lento e moderado, mas mesmo assim não é diferente da realidade pois para além dos actos físicos eu sinto que a nossa conexão emocional está mais estável agora e a avançar lentamente. A Aria já não se encolhe cada vez que falo em amor, nem desvia o olhar quando diz que me ama. Isso era um pequeno, mas grande passo para o seu coração. Eu não a queria magoar e eu prefiro conquistar a sua confiança do que desiludir, mas ainda assim tenho algo para lhe contar.

Terminei mais um parágrafo e olhei para o relógio para perceber que já tinha passado uma hora. "Ezra!" Eu olhei para trás… a Aria tinha suspirado o meu nome, mas ainda estava a dormir. Eu sorri… talvez esteja a sonhar comigo. Guardei o meu progresso e desliguei o computador.

Deitei-me e quase que naturalmente ela procurou o meu calor aconchegando-se perto de mim. Abracei-a e fechei os olhos… este foi um longo dia.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! O que acharam da ideia do Ezra escrever um livro?**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

Acordei com um beijo na minha face. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." A Aria estava enérgica esta manhã.

Eu sorri. "Estou a ver que dormiste bem." Disse-lhe. "Sonhaste comigo esta noite?"

"Não sei, acho que não."

"Tu suspiraste o meu nome enquanto dormias." Eu provoquei.

"Não." Ela ficou embaraçada.

"Sim… e parecias estar a gostar." Eu fiquei sobre ela fazendo-lhe cócegas.

Ela não parou de rir. "Pára… por favor." Ela diz entre os risos. Eu parei e beijei-a.

Rapidamente um simples beijo transformou-se numa séria série de amassos. Simplesmente não podíamos parar de nos tocar. "Tens alguma reunião esta manhã?" Perguntei entre beijos.

"Não, apenas ao final da tarde." Ela diz.

"Perfeito… assim temos mais do que tempo." Eu desci para o seu pescoço.

"Para quê?" Ela pergunta com um leve gemido.

"Compensar o que não fizemos a noite passada." Eu coloquei a minha mão intrusa por baixo da t-shirt que ela vestia.

"Pára… pára Ezra!" Eu afastei-me e parei os meus movimentos.

"Fiz algo errado? Não queres? Desculpa." Eu saí de cima dela.

Ela negou e puxou-me para perto dela novamente. "Eu… eu não quero fazer apenas sexo." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Vais fazer amor comigo novamente?" Ela pede.

Eu sorri. "Claro que sim." Deixei um beijo casto nos seus lábios. "Podemos fazer amor todas as vezes que desejares." Ela abraçou-me como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Os movimentos dela foram mais lentos… muito pensados e calmos. Eu segui-a encontrando percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo para ter a certeza que não fica intocado. Ela merecia a minha atenção e dedicação. Este momento tem de ser tão memorável como o primeiro.

A t-shirt ganhou um novo lugar no chão do quarto. "Tu não tens ideia de como és bonita e sexy."

O meu membro já estava impaciente dentro dos boxers. Ela sorri para mim antes de me libertar calmamente da única peça de roupa que tenho. Eu fiz o mesmo com ela esperando apenas breves segundo para a observar tão linda e convidativa.

Introduzi-me lentamente dentro dela, o calor do seu corpo era algo notável. Ela gemeu com a sensação de preenchimento. As minhas mãos entrelaçaram-se com as dela em cima da sua cabeça enquanto eu fique apoiado nos cotovelos. As nossas línguas não pararam de duelar enquanto eu deslizava para dentro dela lentamente.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo estivemos nessa posição, mas a Aria estava a fica impaciente… podia sentir que ela queria algo mais. Ela claramente não é uma mulher passiva.

Libertei as suas mãos e agarrei uma das suas pernas para nos rolar. Agora ela está no topo.

Eu sorri quando o Ezra me deu o seu domínio. Eu não parei de o montar enquanto me debruçava até chegar aos seus lábios. As suas mãos foram percorrendo as minhas costas e coxas enquanto eu continuava o movimento lento. Ele estava tão forte e duro dentro de mim, eu quero que ele gema o meu nome com prazer quando preenche cada parte de mim com o seu esperma espesso.

Ele levou uma mão para me estimular. "Oh… Ezra…" Eu gemi.

"Vamos amor, não pares." Ele incentivou os meus movimentos enquanto ele ainda brincava com o meu clitóris. Estava a começar a sentir os meus músculos tensos.

"Ezra… se não parares eu vou…"

"É isso que eu quero." Ele interrompe-me gemendo também.

Fui ficando mais e mais excitada até que a intensidade de sensações tomou conta do meu corpo. "Ezra!" Eu gemi juntamente com um som gutural quando vim.

O Ezra rodou-nos e estava novamente no comando.

Eu retirei-me dela, o olhar dela seguiu-me quando eu tomei os sucos do seu orgasmo. Ela gemeu novamente enquanto a minha língua continuou a dar-lhe atenção. Ela ficou relativamente mais calma e eu voltei a introduzir-me nela. Desta vez um pouco mais rápido para chegar também eu ao auge. Ela arranhou as minhas costas sem força excessiva e puxou-me para ela.

Belisquei um dos seus mamilos, ela arqueou as costas em resposta. O corpo dela sempre respondeu ao meu perfeitamente, como se fossemos feitos um para o outro. Talvez esteja na altura de aceitar isso, eu estou apaixonada por ela, eu amo-a e não a posso deixar ir.

As nossas respirações cruzaram-se e apesar de arrastadas estavam em sincronia. Eu comecei um ritmo um pouco mais rápido agarrando a sua cintura, eu estava muito perto. "Raios… tu és tão… apertada e perfeita." O meu cérebro já não conseguia raciocinar correctamente.

"Oh Meu Deus! Ezra!" Ela gemeu mais alto. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não pares!" Ela insiste. Eu aguentei o ritmo para ela. O corpo dela começou a dar-me os seus sinais subtis, a respiração interrompida por breves segundos os músculos das coxas mais tensos, o pequeno arco das suas costas para melhorar o ângulo.

Eu deixei-me preenchê-la mais profundamente. Ela tomou-me na perfeição gemendo graciosamente a cada movimento. "Só mais um pouco, estou muito perto também." Eu dei-lhe a informação.

"Euuu… quero que gozes comigo." Ela diz arqueando um pouco mais o tronco dela contra o meu.

Foi então que me senti colapsar numa explosão de satisfação quando as paredes elas me tomaram no seu aperto. Ela gritou o meu nome e eu gritei o dela. Não me retirei dela imediatamente… não queria deixar de sentir o seu calor. Ambos lutamos para respira, mas não tão ruidosamente como do costume. Encontrei algum conforto quando os meus lábios bateram nos dela e depois percorreram o resto do caminho até ao seu pescoço onde deixei um chupão. Foi nessa altura que me retirei e ela soltou um último suspiro.

* * *

Custa a acreditar que amanhã será o nosso último dia aqui. Eu não queria voltar à realidade, enfrentar as responsabilidades. Eu queria ficar para sempre na cama com a Aria.

Depois de uma manhã animada, passamos a tarde a descobrir a cidade até ela teve de voltar ao trabalho.

Felizmente este dia foi muito melhor e assim que voltei para o hotel consegui escrever mais um pouco. Talvez daqui a alguns meses tenha terminado e seja capaz de fazer uma pequena surpresa bombástica.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! No próximo capítulo eles já não estão em Paris, isto vai começar a desenrolar-se... dramas vão vir xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Mais um dia na empresa.

"Bom dia Aria! Preciso de falar contigo sobre as reuniões da semana passada. Os investidores ficaram impressionados."

Eu sorri para o meu pai. "Então eles vão aceitar os nossos termos?"

"Eu diria que está tudo encaminhado." Ambos entramos no seu gabinete. "Eles prometeram um acordo ainda esta semana e na próxima tratamos da papelada." Diz ele.

"Isso é óptimo."

O meu pai concordou voltando-se para o seu computador. "E o Ezra? Conseguiram visitar a cidade pelo menos?"

"Sim correu tudo muito bem."

"Eu gostei dele, pelo menos pareceu honesto e sério contigo durante o almoço. Posso falar com a tua mãe tenho a certeza de que ela não se importaria de preparar um jantar na nossa casa." Ele diz.

"Isso seria perfeito, mas não vamos apressar as coisas. Eu e o Ezra ainda é algo recente, queremos ir com calma." Eu tenho de passar a imagem da filha perfeita, mas na verdade a minha calma foi saltar para uma cama com ele sem sequer o conhecer. Nós fizemos mais sexo juntos do que eu fiz em 2 anos com o Noel. _Porque tenho de me lembrar dele outra vez…_ Ainda tinha feito amor com o Ezra duas vezes e isso sempre me deixa com um sorriso no rosto. "Bem… vou trabalhar." Peguei na minha pasta e fui para o meu gabinete, tenho de ler alguns manuscritos.

Assim que vi a pilha de folhas encadernadas tive vontade de sair pela mesma porta e voltar para casa. _Tem de ser feito!_ Gritou o meu cérebro. A minha assistente entrou pouco depois desculpando-se pois tinha de ir para casa, o filho estava doente. Eu apenas deixei ir a pobre mulher com aspecto desgrenhado.

Algumas horas depois eu preciso de uma pausa para almoçar e descansar os olhos. Olhei para o monte de folhas brancas. _Nunca mais vai acabar…_ No meio delas estava um envelope castanho que eu retirei.

Tinha apenas o meu nome nele. Abri curiosa para revelar algumas fotografias do Ezra com outra mulher. Fiquei confusa… _o que é isto? Quem deixou isto aqui?_ Eu examinei melhor uma das fotografias, o Ezra parecia feliz ao lado da mulher de beleza exótica. ESPERA… AQUELE ANEL… Eu olhei tirei as restantes fotos, todas dela com a mesma mulher e uma delas tinha a data de há 5 semanas. _Ele…_ Engoli em seco e vi a nota num papel.

" _Será que o teu querido namorado só te usou para se esquecer a ex-noiva?"_

Muita coisa estava na minha cabeça agora. Tinha ainda uma hora e um local na nota. Eu senti-me enjoada… _não… Porque ele não me contou?_ Estou a sentir-me usada…

Peguei no telemóvel. _Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? Posso passar no teu apartamento?_ Mandei a mensagem, ele podia estar em aula e não o queria interromper. Alguns minutos depois a notificação tocou.

 _Claro sexy! Estou em casa a partir das 16h._ Ele não me evita… isso é bom… talvez tenha uma explicação para tudo isto. Mas… quem mandou isto?

Fiz uma rápida chamada. "Stefan? Preciso que me acompanhes a um sítio."

 _"Sim senhora."_

* * *

Esqueci o trabalho. Eu não conseguia encontrar um pouco de concentração para continuar. O Stefan veio buscar-me à empresa pouco depois e levou-me para um café chique no meio de Nova Iorque que era o local combinado no bilhete. Eu disse-lhe o que estava a acontecer e pedi-lhe para ficar bastante perto para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa.

Ele aconselhou-me a não ir ter com essa pessoa, mas eu tinha de saber… isso também quer dizer que andam atrás do Ezra por isso a sua segurança também está comprometida. Dei alguns olhares na direcção do Stefan. Tentei ficar calma, mas a cada minuto a ansiedade aumentava.

Enquanto tomava o meu café alguém se sentou à minha frente. "Não acredito." Disse com desdém. "Devia ter imaginado."

"Olá querida."

"Deixa-me a mim e ao Ezra em paz senão eu juro que te vou acusar por perseguição Reynald."

"Também não precisas de te exaltar querida."

"Pára de me chamar de querida." Tenho a certeza que pelo menos metade das pessoas olharam para nós depois de dizer isso.

"Muito bem…" Ele encostou-se na cadeira e tirou um envelope que colocou em cima da mesa. "Acho que devias saber quem é o teu namorado."

"Eu sei quem é o meu namorado."

"A sério? Sabes que ele mudou o apelido de Fitzgerald para Fitz? Ele foi deserdado pela mãe e mudou de nome."

 _O quê?_ "Não acredito…"

"Eu tenho as provas e podes sempre perguntar-lhe." Ele empurrou o envelope para mim, mas eu não aceitei. "Tenho a certeza de que vais ter uma longa conversa com ele… ou não."

Eu tinha muito para processar. "Deixa-nos em paz. Estás a perceber? A nossa conversa acaba aqui."

Ele apenas me deu um sorriso presunçoso e eu fui embora seguida pelo Stefan.

* * *

Cerca de um quarto de hora para as 16h o Ezra chega a casa. Sei disso porque… bem… estive dentro do meu carro este tempo todo à espera dele. Eu não consegui ficar em casa quando cheguei… eu tinha de saber.

Eu saí do carro e corri para o encontrar enquanto ele saía do seu. "Ezra!" Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso e surpresa.

"Aria… não esperava que já estivesses aqui." Ele diz quando fecha a porta e se inclinar para me beijar. Eu virei a cara no último instante e ele beijou a minha face. "O que se passa?"

"Precisamos falar." Eu disse.

Ele ficou mais sério. "Vamos subir?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim."

Ele abriu a porta para eu entrar, a subida pelo elevador para o 3º andar foi pela primeira vez desconfortável. Nunca tinha sido assim com o Ezra. Eu estava com dúvidas e insegura. _Odeio sentir-me assim…_

Ele destrancou a porta do apartamento e deu-me mais uma vez passagem. O andar ainda cheira a ele, mas parece muito mais arrumado desde a última vez que vim aqui.

Ele deixou a mala dele na cadeira à frente da secretária de trabalho.

Voltei a olhar para a Aria, ela também me fitava. Dizer que estou nervoso é pouco, eu estou assustado… será que fiz algo errado? "Vais dizes-me agora?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ela concordou pegando um envelope da mala. "Deixaram isto no meu escritório." Ela deu-mo.

Eu abri para revelar fotos minhas com a Jackie, li a nota e olhei para a Aria. "Eu posso explicar."

"Eu estou à espera. Passei a tarde toda a tentar perceber porque não me disseste… eu contei-te o meu passado." Ela diz claramente um pouco chateada. "Não confias em mim ou estás a tentar-me esconder algo?"

"Quem te mandou isto?" Eu perguntei. "Foste encontrar esta pessoa?"

"Não fujas da minha pergunta."

"Eu preciso fazer o que te disseram à minha namorada sobre mim… alguém está a tentar separar-nos."

"Ainda sou tua namorada?" Ela pergunta.

Eu olhei para ela incrédulo. "Tens dúvidas? Eu amo-te Aria! A Jackie não foi nada."

"Então ela chama-se Jackie…"

Eu aproximei-me dela. "Eu ia cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Acredita em mim."

"Eu quero acreditar Ezra, mas eu acho que confiei em ti cedo de mais."

"Desculpa Aria. Eu sempre fui sério contido, apenas… não era a melhor coisa para contar."

"Tens uma oportunidade para dizer tudo agora… depois logo se vê." Ela diz séria. Eu apenas fui capaz de concordar.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Drama... eu avisei! xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Então… deixa-me ver se percebi… tu deixaste a tua família rica e mudaste de nome para viveres o teu sonho de ser professor?" Ele concordou. "Qual é o problema da tua mãe? Porque não podes ser professor?"

"Não é suficientemente bom para ela." Ele diz.

A família dele é doentia só por isso. Eu tenho a certeza de que os meus pais me apoiariam mesmo se não continuasse na editora. "Então conheceste a Jackie na faculdade?"

Ele concorda. "Logo no primeiro ano. Começamos um relacionamento relativamente rápido. Ela ganhou rapidamente o controlo da minha vida, eu estava confortável com isso… nem me dei conta. Ela era subtil fazia-me parecer tolo às vezes e eu deixei-a fazer tudo o que queria." Ele suspira. "Quando terminamos o curso eu pedi-a em casamento, parecia a coisa certa a fazer… o início de uma nova fase." Ele passou a mão pela testa. "Eu tentei uma aproximação à minha família quando terminei o curso, a minha mãe aceitou bem apesar das insinuações desagradáveis. Eu não sabia que elas se conheciam." Ele olhou para mim. "A minha mãe pagou à Jackie para ficar no meu caminho. Ela disse com todas as palavras que eu ia arranjar uma mulher para arruinar a minha vida e roubar toda a fortuna da família. Então ela resolveu o meu problema metendo alguém que ela gostava na minha vida. Nesse dia eu desisti de tudo… eu deixei a Jackie, a minha família… eu não preciso de mais nada deles. Eu posso sobreviver assim, ser apenas eu e respirar livremente."

"Porque não me contas-te? Eu teria intendido."

"Eu não gosto de falar disso, é uma merda dizer que a nossa família não presta."

"Eu ainda não percebo porque parecias tão surpreso com tudo o que tenho e como vivo."

"Eu não estava surpreso com as tuas coisas, eu estava surpreso por não seres tão materialista como a minha mãe. Eu tinha as referências erradas infelizmente."

A mãe dele parece tão fútil. "Percebo." Digo. Havia apenas mais uma pergunta que eu tinha de fazer. "Tu… tu usaste-me para esquecê-la? A Jackie." Eu acrescento fazendo-o olhar para mim.

"O Hardy levou-me para sair naquela noite. Eu estaria a mentir se dissesse que não pensava nela porque eu pensava." Eu desviei o olhar. "Nunca pensei nela quando estava contigo." Ele diz.

Foi tarde de mais. Uma lágrima já tinha rolado pela minha face. Ele pensava nela… podia não pensar quando estava comigo, mas de certeza que o fazia quando estava sozinho. Possivelmente compara-nos ou algo assim.

"Aria…" Ele tocou-me no braço e eu levantei-me afastando-me.

"Não me toques!"

"Não acreditas em mim?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não sei se devo… é tanta coisa. Eu preciso pensar."

Ele parecia preocupado quando ficou de pé. "Eu não te posso perder." Ele diz olhando-me nos olhos.

"Agora não."

"Aria por favor…"

"AGORA NÃO EZRA!" Eu exaltei-me. "Desculpa… eu tenho de ir." Peguei na minha mala e fui até à porta.

"Ainda és minha namorada?" Ele pergunta.

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu preciso de um tempo, depois falamos." Eu disse antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Eu fiquei lá feito parvo a olhar para a porta sem fazer nada para recuperar a minha namorada. Toda a gente sabe o que é o "precisar de um tempo", basicamente é o presságio de fim de relação ou quando um dos dois quer ver outras pessoas. Um pequeno aviso de que tudo está instável e difícil de recuperar. Eu não podia deixar a minha felicidade escorregar-me por entre os dedos. Peguei nas chaves e saí do apartamento a correr, com sorte podia encontrá-la lá fora.

"Aria!" Ela olhou para mim abrindo a porta do carro. "Este não pode ser o nosso fim Aria, por favor." A Aria olhou em volta desconfortável com os olhares das pessoas que passavam.

"Não é o fim, ok? Eu só preciso de tempo, para pensar sobre nós… tenho muita coisa no trabalho agora. Eu vou falar contigo depois."

"Depois quando?"

"Quando eu souber o que eu quero e se posso confiar em ti."

"Como posso te provar que podes confiar em mim?"

"Falamos depois." Ela beijou-me no rosto, entrou no carro e partiu. Deixando-me no meio da estrada a vê-la ir.

* * *

2 semanas e ela não disse nada, eu passei algumas vezes na vivenda dela, liguei outras mais e mandei-lhe mensagens, mas não havia uma resposta até agora. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não tinha mais humor para ir para o trabalho, trabalhos e teste para avaliar. Os alunos e os colegas já tinham notado a minha mudança de humor.

As noites eram mal dormidas… e a primeira coisa que bebi na manhã do sábado foi uma cerveja e muitas mais se seguiram depois disso. O resultado foi uma dor de cabeça épica. Eu não podia afogar magoas em cerveja… tenho de recuperar energia para a conquistar. Fazer algo para chegar até ela. Eu tenho de terminar o livro…

* * *

Eu escrevi como um louco. Estou a meio da história e sinto-me confortável, tudo estava a ir como planeado. Eu perdia-me nas palavras quando falava dela, mas tirando isso consegui avançar bastante na história.

E se eu lhe mandar alguns capítulos? Pelos menos até aos que falam da viagem a Paris? Isso podia trazer-lhe boas recordações. Teria apenas de corrigir e imprimir. Tenho algo a fazer... tentei parecer um pouco mais apresentável e saí.

* * *

Encontrei o SUV do segurança da Aria numa estrada próxima do edifício da editora. Reconhecendo-me o Stefan abriu o vidro. "Olá Stefan."

"Olá Ezra." Ele cumprimentou.

"Como ela está?"

Ele faz uma careta. "Ela tenta parecer forte." Ele diz. "Devias ter-lhe dito, ela ficou passada. O Reynald vai conseguir o que quer se tu não fizeres nada."

"O Reynald?"

"Foi ele que mandou as fotos e que a encontrou no café. Ela deixou-o entrar na vivenda a semana passada."

"O quê?"

"Pois eu também não acreditei."

"Eu não acredito que ela anda a falar com ele. Eu tenho tentado fazer de tudo para falar com ela, mas não está a resultar. Ela deixou-me às escuras, eu nem sei se ainda namoramos." Ele deu-me um olhar compreensivo. "Eu preciso da tua ajuda. Eu preciso que lhe entregues alguns envelopes. É uma surpresa para ela… só espero que resulte. Posso passar aqui amanhã para lhe entregares o primeiro?"

"Sim, eu posso tentar." Ele diz. "Descansa, pareces cansado."

"Eu faltei ao trabalho hoje, não estava em condições esta manhã."

Ele olhou para trás de mim na direcção da porta da editora e aproximou-se da janela. "Não lhe digas que eu te disse, mas… ela teve um ataque de pânico, ela não tinha nenhum há anos. Também anda cansada, e diz que se sente doente toda esta semana. Ela diz que vai marcar uma consulta em breve se não melhorar."

"Parece grave?"

"Não, ela diz que deve ser algum vírus ou algo do género."

"Estou a ver. Espero que não seja nada."

Ele olhou para o telemóvel. "Ela vem aí."

"É melhor ir. Obrigado, até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã." Ele fechou o vidro.

Eu andei alguns metros. Não podia ser visto no meio das pessoas, mas ainda podia ver o carro. A Aria vem pouco depois e entra no carro imediatamente, ela tinha óculos escuros que cobriam quase todo o seu rosto. Eu estava preocupado pois ela parecia também mais magra à primeira vista.

* * *

Nessa noite fui novamente à sua casa, como imaginei não me abriu. Esperei no carro apenas para pensar. Porque ela me excluiu desta maneira? Será que ela demora assim tanto tempo a decidir se quer acabar comigo ou não? Eu já me sinto um caco só de pensar nisso.

Então o portão abriu e um SUV saiu. Ela vai sair? Eu liguei o carro e segui-a.

 _EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR!_

Parei alguns metros mais atrás ela. Ela saiu do carro e caminhou com confiança para a entrada do clube onde nos conhecemos. Eu senti-me traído… será que ela vem aqui todas as noites? Será que ela voltou a dormir com homens aleatórios? Eu já me sentia doente só de pensar.

Fiquei parado ali durante uns 20 minutos até estacionar. Eu devia entrar?

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! O Ezra vai entrar? Vão saber na próxima semana.**

 **O meu trabalho na faculdade intensificou-se para as próximas semanas, eu não vou ter muito tempo para escrever... então possivelmente o ritmo vai diminuir. Tenho muitos capítulos escritos "Ela vai andar" por isso a actualização não vai ter problemas, mas esta história estou a escrever praticamente em tempo real só tenho mais 4 capítulos escritos que servem para as próximas 2 semanas. Depois disso pode ser que tenha terminado esta correria na faculdade, senão vou ter de fazer uma pequena pausa pelo menos de 1 semana ou então vai sair apenas 1 capitulo por semana (eu não quero parar, vou tentar ter sempre um capítulo por semana para vocês).**

 **Desculpem a nota longa!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Depois de pagar a entrada infiltrei-me no meio das mulheres e homens do local. Eu não esperei vir aqui de livre e espontânea vontade.

A Aria estava sentado na "nossa" mesa com três homens. _Três homens!_ _Ela vai fazer o quê? Uma orgia?_ Eu deixei o meu lado de homem ciumento comandar enquanto me dirigia para a mesa. "Posso falar contigo?" Eu chamei-a.

Ela olhou para mim com surpresa. "O que fazes aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Posso perguntar o mesmo." Ela abriu a boca, olhou para os homens e desculpou-se. Levando-me com ela para o seu quarto privado.

"Tu andas a seguir-me?" Ela olhou para mim antes de se sentar na cama. "Eu pedi um tempo." Ela diz.

"E durante esse tempo vês outros homens?" Perguntei chateado.

"O quê?" Ela pareceu ofendida.

"Vais dizer-me que aqueles três gajos eram apenas teus amigos?"

"Dois dos homens lá fora são gays e o outro já começo há muito tempo… e sim são apenas meus amigos. Não posso ter amigos homens?" Ela diz chateada. "Se pensas tão pouco de mim… porque me queres na tua vida? Tu achas mesmo que eu te ia trair? Eu não ia fazer o mesmo que me fizeram." Ela estava bastante chateada.

"Eu não pensei que me estavas a trair. Eu não sou de ferro Aria! Eu admito… tenho ciúmes… eu não gosto da maneira como os homens olham para ti. Ainda por cima vens assim vestida."

Ela ficou de pé, olhou para baixo e alisou o vestido preto justo. Era subtil, nada tão provocador como ela usava no dia em que a conheci neste sítio. "Agora queres mandar no que visto?" Ela pergunta.

"Não era isso que queria dizer."

"Eu não sabia que eras possessivo dessa maneira. Eu não vim aqui para fazer nada de mal, eu não vim aqui para te trair ou para provocar outros homens. Eu vim aqui para me encontrar com alguns amigos… e se tens problemas com isso acho que não vai resultar." Ela diz. Ela estava mesmo a ponderar terminar?

"Eu não te quero controlar, podes ter os amigos que quiseres… eu só não te quero perder. A cada dia que passa sinto-te mais distante. Sinto que te estou a perder aos poucos. Achas que eu te ia seguir se não estivesse preocupado? Tu não farias o mesmo?"

Ela suspirou, não gostando do rumo desta conversa. "Eu preciso do meu espaço, tu percebes isso? Tudo entre nós foi muito rápido eu não quero cometer erros."

"Então… eu sou um erro?" Eu pergunto.

"Porque estás a ser tão dramático?"

"Eu não estou a ser dramático. Estou a tentar perceber o que está a acontecer na tua cabeça."

Ela suspirou. "Talvez eu não esteja preparada para uma relação."

"Então queres acabar?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

"Não… não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Ela cruzou os braços. "Eu não consigo superar o facto de não confiares em mim, tu tiveste a oportunidade quando eu perguntei sobre a tua família e sobre as tuas ex-namoradas. Deixaste-me pensar que eras uma pessoa, mas afinal és outra diferente."

"Eu sou a mesma pessoa Aria."

"Eu gostava de acreditar que sim, mas eu sinto que depois de algo assim tu podias esconder facilmente qualquer coisa. Eu tenho sido honesta, eu pedi-te sem mentiras ou traições."

"O que é preciso eu fazer? Eu peço desculpa, eu estou a tentar fazer isto bem e tu só me afastas."

Ela baixou o olhar. Eu aproximei-me dela e peguei-a pelos antebraços. Ela empurrou, mas eu não a larguei. "O que estás a fazer…? Larga-me!"

"Perdoa-me."

"NÃO!"

"Perdoa-me." Eu quase sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

"Não." Ela diz igualmente baixo, mas os seus olhos caíram nos meus lábios e eu aproveitei o seu momento de vacilo para a beijar. Ela respondeu com gosto, puxando-me para ela. Eu sentia o meu corpo a pedir o dela, como se fosse uma droga. "Porque tens este poder sobre mim?" Ela pergunta.

Eu sorri. "Tenho a certeza de que fomos feitos um para ou outro."

No calor do momento o vestido desapareceu e também a minha camisola. Eu estava deitado sobre ela, beijando onde podia. A pele dela parecia pegar fogo onde tocava e eu não perdi tempo para deixar dois belos chupões no seu pescoço. Duas semanas era muito tempo sem a tocar.

"Tu estás bem? Pareces mais magra." Eu percorri o corpo dela com preocupação.

"Eu tenho me sentido doente, mas estou bem agora." Ela diz tomando a mão no meu rosto e puxando-me para mais um beijo. Não tardou para ela nos rolar e ficar no topo, moendo a anca contra as minhas calças. O meu membro está em êxtase.

Só ele me consegue alterar desta maneira. Eu não conseguia resistir aos toques e ao desejo que sinto por ele. "Eu devia estar chateada."

"Podes estar, mas não pares." Ele diz. Isto foi exactamente o que nós dissemos há algumas semanas em França. Eu estava a montá-lo com vigor e ele estava completamente perdido depois de ter passado 25 minutos praticamente sem contacto.

Eu livrei-me das suas calças e boxers ao mesmo tempo e retirei a minha lingerie. O meu corpo moldou-se perfeitamente a ele assim que o montei sem piedade. Isto era todo sobre a carência do nosso corpo. Eu tentei encontrar uma libertação tanto através de masturbação, como com os meus brinquedos…. _tudo_ … mas nada era capaz de me satisfazer. Eu estava desesperada o desejo surgia cada vez mais dentro de mim. Eu preciso do toque dele para me acalmar.

Os dois gememos quando eu o coloquei dentro de mim. Senti-lo pulsar dentro de mim duro e selvagem era divinal. "Eu esperei por isto toda a semana." Eu afundei-me nele completamente resultando em mais gemidos.

"Se não fosses teimosa não teria levado tanto tempo." Ele diz movendo a anca para encontrar a minha com mais força e ritmo. Eu estava a ceder.

"Eu ainda vou ficar com um pé atrás contigo. Não vamos voltar ao que era tão rapidamente."

"Eu apenas preciso que fales comigo. Eu vou conquistar a tua confiança novamente."

"Eu não acredito que estamos a discutir enquanto fazemos sexo." Eu ri.

Ele agarrou firmemente o meu traseiro. "Se esta for a única maneira de falar contigo… eu não vou reclamar." Ele brinca.

"Quero que me domines por trás." Eu digo. "Tens lubrificante ali, podes fazer o que quiseres." Saí de cima dele.

"Fica na borda da cama." Ele pediu enquanto ficava de pé e conseguiu o lubrificante. Ele ficou de pé atrás de mim. Ele provocou a minha entrada antes de se introduzir na minha vagina com facilidade e prazer. Senti-o untar o meu ânus e introduzir o polegar pouco depois apenas para me provocar e preparar para o que ele quer fazer.

Ele saiu da minha vagina, para meu desgosto quando eu estava tão perto de conseguir o meu clímax. A cabeça no seu pénis começou a brincar com a entrada no meu ânus antes de se tentar introduzir com calma.

Poucos segundos depois ele estava a mover-se livremente. "OH SIM!" Os movimentos dele eram coordenados e perfeitos. As nossas respirações estavam ofegantes. "Vem dentro… por favor!" Eu estava a perder a sanidade. "Mais depressa Ezra, fode-me mais depressa." Eu exigi. Os sons dele eram muito sexys. "Eu preciso do teu esperma dentro de mim!" Eu não tinha mais filtros… nem sabia bem o que estava a dizer.

"Não te preocupes." A voz dele foi rouca. "Tu és muito apertada… estou perto." Ele não deve ter demorado mais do que 1 minuto para deixar o seu esperma quente dentro de mim e sair. O líquido começou a sair e pouco depois ele voltou a introduzir-se desta vez na minha vagina. "Tu és muito sexy… praticamente não perdi a minha erecção." Ele diz introduzindo-se de forma mais rude.

Ele começou a bater no meu ponto G. "MANTÉM ASSIM! OHHHH!" Eu estava muito, muito perto. Para meu alívio ele conseguiu acariciar o meu clítoris. Eu apenas gritei de prazer quando senti os meus músculos tensos e um esguichar da minha vagina enquanto ele ainda se movia. Nunca tinha feito isso antes… Ele tem a ejaculação dele novamente dentro de mim. A minha perna estavam bambas, se não fosse ele a agarrar-me eu já teria caído sobre a cama exausta.

Assim que ele me soltou eu sucumbi na cama e ele deitou-se de costas ao meu lado arfando. "Já tinhas esguichado antes?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, é a primeira vez." Eu disse. Pela primeira vez nos últimos tempos sinto-me totalmente completa e satisfeita.

"Foi incrível! Nunca tinha experimentado nada assim." Ele diz.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! O Ezra vai entrar? Vão saber na próxima semana.**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	18. Chapter 18

Cerca de 30 minutos mais tarde fui capaz de me mover novamente. "Não devíamos ter feito isto." Eu disse.

"Tens a certeza?" Ele pergunta olhando para mim. "Não parecias ter dúvidas quando me pediste para o fazer." Ele diz.

"Eu ainda tenho dúvidas."

"E o que sou entretanto? O teu brinquedo? Usas e depois voltas a ter dúvidas?"

Eu olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos. "Isto não teria acontecido se tu não me tivesses seguido e feito uma cena de ciúmes." Ele fez uma careta. Eu procurei a minha roupa. "E tu não és o meu brinquedo, és o meu namorado."

"Quanto tempo vai levar para me falares novamente?" Ele pergunta.

Eu pensei. "Eu estou a falar contigo. Eu não tenho tido muito trabalho durante a semana, pode ser no fim de semana? No teu apartamento?"

"Tu gostas do meu apartamento, não é?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Eu gosto muito dele e de quem vive nele." Atirei-lhe a roupa dele. Ele sorri também. "O tempo que eu pedi, foi mais sobre mim do que sobre ti. Eu já não sei lidar bem com um relacionamento, eu achei melhor afastar-me um tempo e pensar sobre nós… é um desafio para mim."

"Eu percebo que precisas de um tempo e tudo mais para processar o que te contei, mas foram 2 semanas… duas semanas em que te liguei ou mandei mensagens e tu nem uma resposta me destes. Eu pensei que nunca mais me ias responder ou então na resposta ias pedir para acabarmos."

Ele tinha razão. Deixei-o às escuras tempo demais. Suspirei. "Eu mal tive tempo para pensar estas semanas, o meu trabalho está caótico. Quando chegou a segunda semana eu sabia que tinha de falar contigo, mas eu mal tinha organizado a minha mente." Eu terminei de colocar o vestido. "Eu tive medo esta última semana… as tuas mensagens foram menos frequentes e eu pensei que estavas a perder o interesse em mim. Eu sei que é um medo estúpido, mas eu não consegui controlar. Por isso é que vim aqui hoje. Eu tinha de ouvir conselhos, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Eu esqueci que não tenho de ter medo quando estou contigo."

Ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. "Tive saudades tuas."

"Eu também." Eu sorri-lhe. "Eu acho que tudo vai mudar para melhor a partir de agora."

"Tenho a certeza que sim." Ele diz.

"Tenho de ir… estou cansada. Vou despedir-me deles. Tu vens?" Eu levantei-me.

"Podes ir à frente. Eu apanho-te lá fora."

Ela concorda antes de sair.

UAU! O que foi isto… uma tempestade de sentimentos em apenas 1 hora. Eu não queria deixar o orgulho tomar conta da situação, eu estou chateado por ela não me falar… mas ela também estava chateada por eu não lhe contar a verdade sobre mim. Acho que estamos resolvidos. Talvez não seja tudo maravilhoso como foi antes, mas podemos fazer melhor com o tempo.

Certifiquei-me que não me esqueci de nada e saí do quarto para o interior do clube. A Aria estava de pé junto à mesa a falar com os 3 homens. _Eu devia aproximar-me?_ No momento certo ela olhou para trás e chamou-me. Os homens disseram o seu adeus e nós saímos. "Vais com algum dos teus seguranças?" Eu perguntei.

"Queres levantar-me a casa?" Ela pergunta.

"Fica a caminho. Vamos!" Eu digo.

Ela seguiu-me e entrou no carro. A viagem não foi tensa e isso era bom… não havia palavras por dizer. Eu encostei junto ao portão dela.

"Parece que chegamos." Eu disse. Eu não queria deixá-la ir já.

Ela inclinou-se para um beijo. "Não te preocupes, só mais dois dias." Ela diz.

"Parece uma eternidade."

"Vais ficar bem!"

* * *

No dia seguinte como prometido encontrei-me com o Stefan. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. "Não sei o que fizeste ontem, mas ela estava muito contente esta manhã." Ele diz.

Eu não consegui deixar de sorrir. Eu tinha tido a noite mais descansada dos últimos tempos. Pela primeira vez fui capaz de esquecer a preocupação das últimas semanas e sorrir quando pensava nela. "A sério?"

"Sim, ela estava muito feliz e até falou de ti."

"O que ela disse?"

Ele riu. "Eu não posso dizer tudo… mas já sei que vou ficar de plantão na porta do teu prédio no sábado."

Eu concordei. "Bom… quero que lhe entregues isto por favor."

"Se vocês então bem porque não lhe entregas pessoalmente?" Ele pergunta.

"Foi esse o plano inicial… prefiro saber quando ela tiver lido isto." Eu dei-lhe a pasta com o conjunto de capítulos iniciais.

"Será entregue." Ele diz.

"Obrigado mais uma vez." Olhei para o relógio. "Tenho de voltar, tenho uma aula em 15 minutos."

* * *

Entrei no carro e fui recebido pelo Stefan "Como está senhora?"

"Dia cansativo, esta tarde só tenho mais uma reunião."

"O Sr. Ezra esteve aqui."

"Esteve?"

"Sim, ele pediu para lhe entregar isto." Ele passou-me a pasta.

Abri-a. _Felicidade_ por Ezra Fitz. Folheei o conjunto de folhas para perceber que era realmente um conjunto de capítulos de algo que ele escreveu. Sorri. "Obrigado Stefan."

* * *

Estava completamente embebida nas palavras escritas pelo Ezra, ele mostrou o seu valor e uma incrível aptidão para a escrita. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. Escrever a nossa história, apesar dos nomes das personagens e de pequenas situações diferentes. Ele deixou de lado os pormenores sexuais e deu uma vida muito mais ligada às emoções de cada momento.

Eu peguei uma caneta enquanto circulava pelo quarto. Li tudo com olhos de lince, fiz anotações, corrigi alguns problemas e dei sugestões. Esta podia ser uma pequena brincadeira, ele escreve e quem sabe eu possa ser a sua editora. Olhei para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira, tinham passado quase duas horas desde que comecei. Já era noite… reuni as folhas.

Liguei para o Stefan que devia estar no seu posto. "Preciso que me leves uma coisa à casa do Ezra."

* * *

Eu olhei para o relógio quando a campainha tocou. _Quem pode ser a esta hora sem aviso?_

Abri a porta para ver o Stefan. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Aria está bem?" Pergunto automaticamente.

Ele dá-me um pequeno sorriso. "Ela está óptima. Pediu-me para trazer isto de volta."

Aceitei a minha pasta. "Obrigado."

Ele foi embora sem esperar um adeus ou qualquer pergunta. Porque ela devolveu os capítulos? Será que ela não gostou?

A notificação de mensagem no meu telemóvel suou. _Espero ter mais capítulos em breve, diverte-te com as minhas anotações! Boa noite querido -Aria_

Eu sorri. Abri a pasta e vi as notas na margem. Ela foi incrível… eu não esperei que ela tirasse notas. Já me sinto um pouco mais perto dela.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Corri para colectar todas as garrafas e latas de cervejas que foram espalhadas por todo o apartamento, limpei minimamente o chão e só faltava lavar o monte de loiça suja. Ela estará aqui dentro de algumas horas e eu não queria que ela visse um caos. O mesmo caos em que vivi por quase três semanas.

Eu devia ter feito isto antes… mas os trabalhos tinham de ser avaliados para ficar livre todo o fim-de-semana para a Aria. Ela precisa de relaxar porque anda tensa e cansada. Eu também tinha perdido algum tempo para conseguir os próximos capítulos para ela. Eu podia fazer-lhe uma massagem, podemos assistir filmes ou uma série, comer pipocas e pedir chinês. Ela podia ficar para dormir. Eu sorri com o pensamento. Beijá-la, abraçá-la e sentir o seu perfume. Ou então ela manteria uma distância de segurança, ainda desconfiada.

A campainha tocou…. _merda!_ A loiça! Eu tapei tudo com um pano… pelo menos não parecia tão mau.

Abri a porta. "Querida! Pensava que vinhas mais tarde." Deixei-a entrar.

"Não podia esperar mais." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Trouxe o almoço. Italiano!" Ela deu-me o saco e um beijo na bochecha. Ela foi para a cozinha. "Onde guardas os pratos?"

"Os pratos?"

"Sim… para comermos."

"Sim os pratos…" Eu abri uma porta do armário. "Parece que não tenho pratos."

"Não tens pratos?" Ela deu-me um olhar estranho.

"Não estava à espera de que chegasses tão cedo." Eu tirei o pano de cima da loiça suja.

"Uau!"

"Pois… esta é a porcaria que fiz durante estas 3 semanas."

"Bem… vamos limpar então. Eu ajudo-te." Ela diz aproximando-se.

"Isso é muito querido da tua parte, mas não tens de fazer isso. Eu posso lidar com isto sozinho."

"Tens a certeza?" Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Ela é tão sexy quando faz isso.

"Sim… ok… eu preciso de ajuda."

O que era uma simples tarefa de lavagem passou a uma batalha naval, havia água e espuma por todo o lado. Estas pequenas coisas eram adoráveis, ela riu muito e eu não consegui deixar de rir também. As nossas t-shirts estavam molhadas, principalmente a dela que de uma cor clara ficou transparente contra o seu sutiã cor de rosa e a sua pele cremosa. Era como estar ao lado de uma mulher semi-nua. Eu não me importo, mas tinha de manter a mente limpa… ela não gostará de avançar para a minha cama assim que chega. Ela disse que não seria como antes… mas acabámos por fazer o melhor sexo de sempre há duas noites atrás no quarto dos fundo no clube.

Ela voltou a referir que tinha dúvidas, mas aqui está ela confiante… como se nada tivesse mudado entre nós. Ela podia fazer um esforço. Nós precisamos um do outro, como se fosse oxigénio. Talvez ela esteja a tentar seguir em frente e esquecer. Eu só espero que ela não se ressinta mais tarde.

Ela limpou as mãos num pano seco. "Feito! Agora podemos comer." Ela olhou para baixo. "Depois de trocar de camisola." Ela sabia o caminho para a cómoda que tinha as coisas dela. Ela tirou a t-shirt para a substituir por outra. Eu lambi o lábio e engoli em seco. _A tensão tem de parar aqui…_ Ela olhou para trás e encontrou o meu olhar. Ela sorriu terminando de colocar a t-shirt seca.

Acordei do meu pensamento obsceno e juntei 2 pratos, talheres e copos. Ela aproximou-se e ocupou um lugar. Ela tinha um olhar divertido… ela sabia que eu estava tenso e cuidadoso com ela e agora tenho a certeza de que ela me vai provocar. Para meu espanto ela começou a servir-se com massa fresca em vez de começar uma provocação. Eu servi-me também. "Esqueci-me das bebidas." Levantei-me. "Cerveja? Vinho?"

"Pode ser água." Ela diz.

"Água?"

"Não tenho andado bem do estômago esta última semana, mas os últimos dias foram tranquilos… não vou beber álcool até ter a certeza de que estou bem." Ela diz.

Peguei um copo de água para ela. "Já foste ao médico?" Lembrei-me do que o segurança dela me disse.

"Não, mas já marquei. Vou na segunda." Diz ela recebendo o copo.

"Queres que vá contigo?"

Ela dá-me um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou bem… tenho a certeza que não é nada."

"Eu não quero que tenhas dúvidas de que vou estar sempre aqui para ti."

"Eu sei que vais." Ela sorri. "Como vai o livro?" Ela pergunta.

"Tenho mais alguns capítulos para levares." Eu sorri-lhe.

"Estou curiosa para ver o final que lhe vais dar." Ela diz.

"Eu já planeei o final."

"A sério?" Ela parecia feliz. "Vais dizer-me?" Ela faz aquele beicinho.

"Não. Vai ser uma surpresa."

"Vá lá, conta-me." Ela insiste.

"Não vai resultar, vais ter de esperar algum tempo."

Ela levantou-se e veio até mim, sentou-se no meu colo e abraçou o meu pescoço. "Vais mesmo deixar-me sem saber? Nem uma pista?"

"Não vais saber querida, mas eu acho que vais gostar."

Ela fingiu ficar aborrecida. "Pensei que te conseguia convencer…" Ela começa a mexer na gola da minha t-shirt. "Até podíamos recriar um momento épico que não pode ser colocado no teu livro." Ela diz ao meu ouvido e beija o meu pescoço mesmo por baixo da minha orelha.

"Aria…" Eu avisei. "Não vamos fazer isso por favor. Eu não vou contar e pronto… podes ser um pouco mais paciente? Que graça teria o livro se já soubesses o final?"

Ela avaliou a minha proposta. "Eu poderia imaginar alguns finais dependente do rumo dos próximos capítulos."

"Eu prefiro deixar-te na expectativa." Digo-lhe.

"Eu desisto por agora." Ela diz encostando-se ao meu ombro. Então ela começou a deixar beijos suaves no meu ombro e foi subindo lentamente para o meu pescoço.

"Aria, devíamos terminar de almoçar."

"Que graça isso teria?" Ela provoca.

"Tens de parar de me provocar dessa forma." O seu toque parecia uma pluma.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Vou ter de fazer isto!" Eu comecei a fazer-me cocegas. Ela riu incontrolavelmente.

"Está bem! Pára por favor!" Ela diz entre risos. Eu paro e ela olha para mim ainda a rir.

"Não tens ideia de como és linda e de como te amo." Digo-lhe.

Ela olha um pouco mais séria e dá-me um sorriso terno. "Eu também te amo Ezra. Apenas gostava que tivesses mais confiança em mim."

"Eu juro que vou fazer tudo Aria, eu fui honesto contigo o tempo todo… só não quis mexer no passado. Eu não vou esconder mais nada… eu quase te perdi por causa disso."

Ela inclina-se para me beijar, os seus lábios foram sem sombra de dúvida feitos para os meus. Esta foi a primeira vez que os nossos lábios se encontraram depois da noite do clube. Foi um beijo de esperança… tudo pode voltar ao que era.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Eles andam num jogo de provocações... vamos ver como vai acabar ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta foi uma tarde de preguiça completa… eu e o Ezra estamos basicamente deitados na cama dele a assistir um filme. Ele abraçou a minha cintura e ocasionalmente beijava o topo da minha cabeça. A minha atenção não estava no filme, mas sim na segurança e no conforto que o Ezra foi capaz de me oferecer. Ele foi capaz de me convencer a dar-lhe a segunda oportunidade, o meu coração e o meu corpo precisam dele para viver em harmonia. Ele era a única pessoa para além dos meus pais que sinto que posso confiar. Eu podia dizer que não ia ser como antes, eu senti-o mais preocupado, mais presente para mim. Eu não quero guardar ressentimentos. Era o passado, foi isso que meti na minha cabeça. Ele tinha um certo direito de guardar esses maus momentos apenas para ele.

Eu aconcheguei-me mais nele, podia ouvir o coração dele num ritmo constante. Comecei a sentir as minhas pálpebras mais pesadas a cada segundo.

Ocasionalmente a sua respiração ficou mais pesada indicando que ela tinha adormecido. _Coitada…_ deve estar exausta da longa semana e ainda esteve doente. Puxei uma manta sobre o seu corpo enrolado ao seu lado. Vou pedir-lhe para ficar esta noite, pelo menos posso cuidar dela.

* * *

Acordei quando não encontrei o calor do Ezra ao meu lado. _Onde ele está?_ A luz da casa de banho estava apagada e o resto do espaço inabitado. _Ele saiu?_ Em resposta à minha questão ele entrou no apartamento.

"Acordaste há muito tempo?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, foi agora."

"Eu fui arranjar o jantar." Ele diz. "E ainda comprei algo para fazer amanhã ao almoço."

Eu sorri. "Posso vir cá amanhã?" Pergunto.

"Eu não te tenciono deixar sair de qualquer forma." Ele piscou-me o olho.

"Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?" Eu ainda estava insegura se era uma boa altura para voltar a tocar no passado, mas eu queria esclarecer as minhas dúvidas. "Na verdade, é mais do que uma pergunta."

"Claro."

"A Jackie voltou para te encontrar ou tu foste à procura dela depois de terminarem?"

Ele parou de tirar a comida do saco e vem ter comigo sentando-se à minha frente. "Ela tentou ligar algumas vezes, mas eu não a atendi, bloqueei-a completamente da minha vida." Ele diz.

"Vocês podiam estar juntos agora." Eu comentei.

"Podíamos… tu também podias estar com outra pessoa… felizmente encontramos uma maneira de ficarmos juntos." Ele pegou a minha mão. "Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Sim."

"É sobre o Reynald… vocês alguma vez estiveram juntos? Porque ele é muito possessivo em relação a ti."

"No início tanto o meu pai como o pai dele eram amigos chegados. Sócios…" Ele compreendeu. "Então eu conheço o Reynald desde muito jovem. Ele sempre teve ela obsessão por mim, mas nunca tive nada com ele… ele era um autêntico saloio quando andava no secundário." Eu ri.

"Ouvi dizer que ele esteve na tua casa."

"Certo… ele esteve para falar sobre ti novamente a dizer que tu és uma fraude e um monte de parvoíces. Ele tem muito contra ti… acho que ele não suporta a concorrência. Como se ele alguma vez tivesse hipótese… nem que fosse o último homem na Terra."

"Então porque o deixaste ir a tua casa? Não podiam ter falado noutro sítio?"

"Querias que eu fosse à casa dele?"

"Não!"

Eu sorri. "Eu tenho de ter cuidado com o que ele diz e faz… ele tem alguma influência mediática. Ele pode simplesmente gritar aos 7 ventos quem tu és e se queres manter uma vida relativamente discreta temos de lidar com ele… na próxima vez que ele aparecer podes estar comigo, mas por favor não percas a cabeça."

Ele concorda.

"Não tens de te preocupar com ele… vai ficar tudo bem." Eu digo.

* * *

"Sim! É aí... contínua. As tuas mãos são mágicas." Ela diz.

"Sabes que quem não estiver dentro da situação pensaria que estamos a fazer outra coisa."

Ela ri. "Também podemos fazer isso depois." Ela dá a dica.

Eu ri. "Podemos?" Pergunto beijando a parte de trás do pescoço dela.

"Hum!" Ela aprecia e fecha os olhos.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo e continuei a massajar a parte superior das suas costas e pescoço. "Não queres tirar a camisola?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela vira-se da posição deitada, senta-se e tira a camisola. Revela o sutiã rosa que tinha visto mais cedo. "Acho que isto pode sair também." Ela diz removendo o sutiã.

Eu suspirei ao vê-la, mantive-me quieto até que ela me deu um dos seus sorrisos em provocação e deitou-se novamente de costas para mim esperando a tão desejada massagem. Esta foi a segunda vez que ela provocou e não avançou para algo mais. Os dois podemos jogar o mesmo jogo... eu removi a minha camisola e levantei-me conseguindo o hidratante corporal que ela tinha deixado para ela na última vez. O suave aroma floral encheu o espaço assim que comecei a massajar a sua pele com o produto. Ela soltou pequenos gemidos em satisfação. Eu podia senti-la afrouxar, os olhos dela piscavam cansados.

"Se está cansada podes dormir." Eu digo-lhe.

"Não..." Ela diz. "Deita-te comigo. Vamos dormir os dois." Ela levanta-se novamente e tira o resto da roupa e deita-se nua. Eu removi também a minha roupa ainda maravilhado com o à vontade dela... ela nunca mostrou um pouco de vergonha em se expor. Seria um pouco ridículo ter depois de tudo o que já fizemos juntos, mas ainda assim esperei que ela ficasse menos confiante perto de mim. Eu nunca a forçaria a fazer alguma coisa que ela não quisesse... ela sabe disso e em troca ela sempre agiu assim despreocupada. Eu gostava disso, eu gostava de sentir o seu corpo exposto perto do meu sem ser de uma forma erótica, ela era linda apenas por si.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e deixei-a encontrar a sua posição, ela automaticamente ficou ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu ombro, a mão no meu peito e envolveu uma das suas pernas com as minhas. Abracei-a satisfeito com o conforto de a ter ao meu lado. Ela apenas se moveu para beijar os meus lábios. "Boa noite Ezra."

"Boa noite amor."

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	21. Chapter 21

A claridade entrou directamente anunciando a manhã, eu não era capaz de dormir com tanta luz. Tentei tapar a cabeça com o lençol, mas não resultou. Era inútil continuar a lutar, já dormi mais horas hoje do que na última semana inteira. O Ezra deve estar habituado, ele não se moveu uma única vez. Podia dizer que ele também anda cansado. Ele ri por vezes no seu sono, mas não desperta. Ele é muito bonito e pacífico quando dorme.

Senti um desconforto na minha barriga de repente, a leve sensação de estar enjoada. Corri para a casa de banho quando a senti aumentar. Foi inevitável... tudo o que comi foi fora. Lavei a boca removendo o sabor azedo. Eu tinha de saber o que se passa comigo... eu não me sinto bem de uma forma geral, dores de cabeça, cansada e nervosa. Amanhã tudo se vai resolver... saí da casa de banho.

"Estás bem?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Sim." Eu voltei a deitar-me com ele.

"Estás pálida."

"Não é nada."

Era tarde demais, ele já estava preocupado. "Eu posso levar-te ao hospital, isto já se arrasta há muito tempo... é a tua saúde." Ele diz.

"Eu pensei que tinha passado, eu tenho consulta amanhã não vale a pena ir ao hospital."

"E se amanhã for tarde demais?"

"Ezra..."

"Aria..." Ele pegou a minha mão e hesitou. "Existe alguma hipótese de estares grávida?" Ele pergunta.

"Não!"

"De certeza?" Ele pergunta. "Eu assumo Aria, juro que não te vou deixar."

Peguei a mão dele e levei-a ao meu braço para ele sentir o implante. "Eu sei que tu não me deixarias, mas sentes isto? É a minha pílula... e eu tive o meu período na primeira semana que não nos vimos."

Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver uma ponta de desilusão no seu olhar. Ele queria um bebé? Assim tão cedo? Eu não sabia bem o que pensar... não estou pronta para ser mãe ainda. Sou jovem e quero aproveitar enquanto posso levar uma pequena vida de vício sexual... uma criança tiraria muito de mim... não posso pensar nisso agora... não estou preparada para algo tão importante.

Sei que vou abdicar de tudo pelo meu bebé... é isso que as mães fazem. Eu não seria diferente, eu amaria ter um bebé com o Ezra. Não agora, mas talvez um dia. Eu toquei o seu rosto que voltou ao normal. "Talvez um dia." Eu disse.

Ele dá-me um sorriso, mas ele ainda parecia sério. "Avisa-me se quiseres ir ao hospital." Ele diz. Eu concordei. Então ele levantou-se, colocou os seus boxers esquecidos e foi para a cozinha fazer o pequeno-almoço. Eu podia senti-lo estranho. Será que ele ponderava tanto essa opção?

"Ezra...?" Ele não respondeu. "Ezra?" Eu chamei mais alto, ele virou-se.

Ele estava perdido nos seus pensamentos. "Sim?" Ele pergunta.

"Querias que eu estivesse grávida?"

"Eu quero um dia, ainda não estamos na altura ideal. No momento certo, quero ter uma família contigo. Eu amo-te, tu sabes isso."

Eu sorri para ele. "Sempre imaginei que as mulheres pensassem mais nisso que os homens. Pensei que ias ficas aliado por teres a certeza de que não estou grávida."

"Eu acho que senti um pouco de tudo." Ele diz colectando os itens para o pequeno-almoço. "Eu sempre quis ser pai. Sinto que seria um grande passo."

"Seria um passo enorme." Eu olhei para as minhas mãos. "Eu também sonho ser mãe, mas ainda não estou preparada para isso."

"Eu não te quero apressar, tu deves ser a primeira a sentir-se bem com a ideia. Eu apenas vou cuidar de ti a cada momento e sair dia ou noite para realizar cada um dos teus desejos." Ele ri.

"Eu imagino que seja assim. Eu sou muito exigente, tu já sabes que muitos desses desejos podem envolver ficares mais perto de mim."

"Essas hormonas seriam um perigo, talvez deva ter cuidado." Ele brinca.

"Oh... eu acho que podes gostar." Eu provoquei. "Podemos testar um desses desejos em breve, mesmo agora." Eu caí sobre a cama. Toquei o meu peito exposto e deixei a minha mão percorrer o resto do corpo desaparecendo por baixo do lençol. Ele lançou-me pequenos olhares. Eu não me estou a tocar, mas ele parece achar que estou.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Não estás com fome?" Ele terminou de fazer torradas.

"Estou faminta." Disse com tom de provocação antes de me levantar e mesmo nua lhe roubar uma torrada das mãos.

"Pára de me provocar." Ele falou ao meu ouvido.

"Eu não sei do que estás a falar." Digo inocente, enquanto colocava manteiga nas restantes torradas.

"Tu sabes bem do que estou a falar." Ele diz encostando-se a mim, a sua erecção estava pressionada contra o fundo das minhas costas.

"Hum… isto?" Eu levei a minha mão até ele, afagando o seu membro sobre o tecido fino dos boxers. Isso resultou em vários gemidos dele. "Parece que acertei." Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, muito atento ao prazer que eu lhe estava a dar. Eu sorri, não apenas pelo prazer que sinto em dar-lhe prazer, mas porque ainda tenho a capacidade de o fazer ofegar por mim em segundos. As minhas provocações sempre o atingem no nervo certo e eu adoro tirá-lo da linha. Fazer dele o meu menino mau, o professor severo ou até o romântico incurável.

Gosto quando ele toma o comando, mostre quem manda... como fazer o meu corpo tremer por ele. O seu toque, os seus lábios… eu posso me perder muito facilmente. Eu nunca gostei que um homem o fizesse dessa forma, mas com ele parecia especial, quase mágico. Parece que a partir do dia em que o Ezra me tocou nunca mais fui a mesma. Como se fosse uma flor que desabrochou para o seu sol, é assim que me sinto. O Ezra é quem me guia, a razão para que eu vivo… eu amo-o… e talvez nunca me tenha sentido o nosso amor tão forte.

A necessidade de ambos é gigantesca neste momento. O Ezra apenas usou um pouco da sua força para me prender contra o balcão, acariciar a minha cintura e anca e beijar o meu pescoço enquanto eu ainda passo a mão sobre o tecido dos seus boxers. As suas mãos começaram a explorar ainda mais quando os nossos lábios encontraram o seu caminho e as nossas línguas começaram as suas caricias. Eu afastei-me com um gemido quando ele levou a mão até o meu sexo e friccionou a área para meu prazer.

Isso foi subtil, mas eu puxei a única peça de roupa que me separava do seu pénis e fui capaz de o acariciar correctamente. A tensão foi mais forte, o desejo era notório nos seus olhos. A respiração dele foi aumentando com as minhas caricias mais eficientes. Eu sabia exactamente o que o ia levar à loucura. Eu queria agradá-lo.

Eu tomei as rédeas e empurrei-o para trás até o sentar numa das cadeiras. Ele parecia hipnotizado em cada movimento meu. Ele estava atento a mim, mas não aos meus olhos. "Vou fazer algo que tu adoras." Digo-lhe mordendo o lábio, a sua atenção estava no meu olhar. Isso tornou-me ainda mais consciente do seu desejo crescente.

"Vais montar-me babe?" Ele pergunta.

"Talvez mais tarde." Captei novamente os seus lábios nos meus antes de me ajoelhar à frente dele. Bombeei a sua erecção mais algumas vezes e dei alguma atenção especial aos testículos. Ele gemeu e eu lambi a ponta do seu pénis como se fosse um gelado.

"Oh… Ariiaa babe!" Ele tremeu ao meu toque. A sua respiração ficou irregular e ele lançou a cabeça para trás. Eu fiz o meu gesto novamente. "Eu não esperei que… fosse isso." Ele diz ainda não mantendo o contacto visual.

Eu não me movi por alguns segundos o que o fez olhar-me, os seus olhos bateram nos meus e eu provoquei lambendo desde da base até à ponta. Os nossos olhos não se afastaram por um segundo enquanto ele ainda tremia ao meu toque.

"Vou lamber-te como se fosses um gelado. O que achas?" Eu provoquei com voz de veludo.

"Sim, sim!" Ele parecia ansioso.

"E depois vou fazer isto!" Eu suguei o seu pénis para provocar.

"Sim! Por favorrr!" Ele arfa, mas não tira os olhos dos meus.

Eu comecei a lamber todo o seu comprimento e deleitei-me com a sua reacção e com o fogo no seu olhar. Ele respirava com dificuldade, os gemidos e tremores foram intensos. Eu comecei a sugar, ele prendeu o meu cabelo. Isso era muito sexy… eu adoro a sensação da sua mão no meu couro cabeludo. Ele não tentou controlar os meus movimentos, simplesmente me acariciou.

"Aaaria! Estou… perto!"

Eu suguei no momento exacto em que ele encheu a minha boca com o seu sémen.

 _Eu ainda não estou satisfeita…_

* * *

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	22. Chapter 22

"É a minha vez." Ela exigiu.

Eu peguei-a ao colo e atirei-a sobre a cama. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa. Ela tem essa a capacidade de me deixar louco. "Estás bem?"

"Não, vem aqui para eu ficar melhor." Ela diz com malícia.

Eu desci sobre ela nesse momento beijando a barriga dela até à púbis. Abri as pernas dela mais amplamente e mergulhei a minha língua no seu sexo. Ela gemeu e disse o meu nome contorcendo-se por baixo de mim. "É isto que gostas?" Eu pergunto introduzindo dois dedos dentro dela.

"Simmm!" Ela gemeu mais alto.

"Shhh… não vamos incomodar os vizinhos com os teus gritos." Eu disse tirando os dedos de dentro dela e lambendo-os para sentir o seu sabor. Ela olhou para mim com desejo, então introduzi os mesmos dois dedos na sua boca para que ela se pudesse provar. Ela lambeu os meus dedos e provocou-me chupando-os. Eu sorri para ela. "Eu quero que enchas a minha boca com os seus sucos." Eu baixei-me e voltei a lamber e chupar os seus clitóris. Ela ofegou em êxtase.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passei a satisfazê-la ou quão alto ela gritou, mas ela teve o seu orgasmo tremendo ao meu toque. A respiração dela foi pesada depois disso, mas eu não estava disposto a deixar passar este momento. Eu estava duro como uma pedra e ela foi a responsável. Eu introduzi-me dentro dela para sua surpresa, ela olhou para mim agora ao mesmo nível e beijou-me com força sentindo ainda o sabor dos seus fluídos na minha boca.

Não havia razões para pressas e mesmo sem a sua autorização dei por mim num movimento, mas lento e romântico. Sexo é fantástico, mas eu quero estar ligado a ela novamente num acto de amor. Os nossos dedos entrelaçaram-se e os nossos lábios encontraram-se enquanto os nossos movimentos continuaram. Ela não gritou mais, apenas gemeu o meu nome baixinho procurando a minha atenção. Beijei o seu pescoço lentamente e procurei os seus pontos mais sensíveis. "Eu amo-te!" Eu disse ao ouvido dela, o corpo dela respondeu e ela gemeu. "Eu também te amo querido."

Eu não fui capaz de manter o ritmo lento e comecei a bombear o meu pénis dentro dela com mais velocidade. Ela gemeu com a mudança repentina. "Foda-se Ezra… fode-me assim é tão bom…" Eu não fui mais rápido, deixei satisfazê-la em primeiro lugar. A respiração dela foi mais superficial. Ela choramingou. "Estou… hmmm… muito perto. OHHH SIM!" Ela arranhou as minhas costas com a mão livre. Ela estava totalmente inundada de prazer. "AHH!" Ela tremeu por baixo de mim eu fui ligeiramente mais rápido o que a deixou no ponto. Ela apertou-me com o seu orgasmo.

"Sim… ohhh… foda-se…" Eu deixei o meu esperma fluir. Fiquei mais alguns segundos e saí dela. "Babe… és perfeita." Acalmei-me. Ela deitou-se no meu peito. "Estás bem?"

"Sim." Ela sorri para mim traçando círculos aleatórios no meu peito com a ponta do dedo.

"Eu gosto quando dizes essas palavras feias."

"Noutra altura, talvez me possas ensinar a comportar-me." Ela piscou. Ela tinha adorado a fantasia de professor/aluno.

"Será um prazer."

* * *

O Ezra levou-me ao parque novamente, eu gostava de passar tempo fora de casa com ele. Eu sinto-me bem acompanhada e amada quando estou com ele. Sair também me estava a fazer bem, este fim de semana era tudo o que eu queria para recarregar as energias.

"Ezra?"

"Sim babe?"

"Achas que a tua família me ia aceitar?"

Ele ficou ligeiramente mais tenso. "Eu suponho que sim, mas eu prefiro que não os conheças."

"Porquê?"

"Eles são tóxicos… eles vão julgar cada passo que tu dás mesmo que não tenha nada errado. Pelo menos a minha mãe vai fazer isso." Ele diz.

"Então não é por causa de mim?"

"Claro que não… de onde vem essa ideia? Eu amo-te!" Ele diz-me.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com ela quando chegar a altura."

"Eu aposto que podes." Ele sorri para mim.

"Ezra?" Eu olhei para trás juntamente com o Ezra.

"Jackie?" O Ezra parecia chocado ao encontrar a morena… ex-noiva. Eu reconheci-a das fotos.

"Como estás? Porque não retornaste as chamadas?" Ela pergunta.

"Queres mesmo uma resposta para isso?" O Ezra pergunta azedo. "Sabes muito bem o que fizeste… e tirar-te da minha vida foi a melhor coisa que fiz."

Eu apertei a mão dele e ele olhou para mim. Ela olhou para mim também reparando nas nossas mãos dadas. Ela deu o seu lado superior. "Tens uma namorada nova? Ou já a tinhas quando estávamos noivos?" Ela pergunta. Eu queria desgrenhá-la, mas isso passaria uma péssima imagem em público.

"Eu não tenho de te responder." Ele diz puxando-me com ele e voltando a caminhar.

Eu olhei para trás e vi-a tomar outro caminho. "Não te preocupes com ela." O Ezra diz.

"Ezra… eu…"

"Ouve Aria… eu peço desculpa por não te contar, mas não te tens de preocupar porque eu nunca te deixaria por ela."

"Eu acho que a devíamos seguir…" Eu digo.

"O quê? Porquê?"

"Eu estou desconfiada… o Reynald sabe sobre ela e a tua família. Ele pode ter falado com ela."

"E como é que ela sabia que estávamos aqui?"

"Bem… da mesma forma que eu tenho um segurança que me segue talvez…"

Ele olhou para trás. "Eu já não a vejo…" Ele diz.

"Vem… ela foi por ali."

A Jackie caminhou pelas ruas agitadas sem ter noção que estava a ser seguida. Ela falou ao telemóvel por breves minutos enquanto caminhava. "Puta… eu sei para onde ela vai…" O Ezra olhou para mim. "O que foi? Achei que achavas sexy quando usava palavras feias."

"Eu acho… mas em outros contextos."

"Bem… ela vai para aquele café no outro lado da rua. O Reynald também o frequenta." Para confirmar o que eu disse ela passou a rua e entrou no café.

"Uau!" O Ezra diz.

"Quase que aposto que ela foi para se encontrar com ele." Eu olhei para ele. "Vamos lá acabar com esta palhaçada."

* * *

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas e comentários)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Eu sabia…" Ela diz observando para o interior do café. Lá estava o Reynald e a Jackie. "Olha… a mesa tem 3 cadeiras, mas junta mais uma quando entrarmos."

"Qual a tua ideia?" Pergunto enquanto ela mandava uma mensagem.

"Vamos juntar-nos a eles. Vai ser divertido, acredita em mim." Ela literalmente puxou-me para o interior do café e foi directamente para a mesa deles. Puxou a cadeira, sentou-se e eu fiz o mesmo encontrando uma cadeira numa mesa vaga.

Tanto o Reynald como a Jackie pareciam aturdidos pela nossa presença repentina e pelo facto de serem apanhados em flagrante. "Então do que estavam a falar?" A Aria pergunta picando.

"O… o que fazes aqui?" O Reynald pergunta.

"Eu pensei que tínhamos sido convidados para um encontro duplo, tu sabes… eu e o Ezra, tu e ela. Realmente só se estraga uma casa… já pensaram nisso? Vocês fazem um pelo casal…" A Aria diz confiante.

Tanto o Reynald como a Jackie trocaram um olhar.

"Então? O gato comeu-vos a língua?" A Aria pergunta. "Eu pensei que tinha ficado claro Reynald. Qual foi a parte que não percebeste na frase 'deixa-nos em paz'?" A Aria parecia um pouco mais chateada agora.

Eu peguei a mão dela e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso. Ela olhou novamente para os dois. "O que tu estás a fazer não nos está a afastar como tu pensas… eu estou seriamente farta, se isto não parar eu vou espalhar isto sobre ti."

"Se disseres alguma coisa eu vou contar sobre ele."

"Eu não me importo." Tanto ele como a Aria olharam para mim. "Eu não me importo com o que vais espalhar por aí… mas acredita, a minha mãe não ficará contente de qualquer forma."

"É melhor não fazeres isso Reynald." Diz a Jackie. "Tu não conheces a mãe dele… tu não sabes o que ela é capaz."

O Reynald parecia furioso. "Tu ainda te vais arrepender disto…"

"Vou? Será que vou mesmo?" A Aria pergunta. "Porque tens essa obsessão?"

"Nós tínhamos tudo para dar certo se tu não fosses uma putinha facilmente convencida por sexo."

"Retira o que disseste!" O Ezra quase se lançou sobre ele.

Já todos no café estavam a olhar. "Não vou retirar a verdade. Tu sabes… ela vai para a cama com qualquer um por isso tem cuidado!"

"Ezra… pára! É isto que ele quer! Ele vai-te prejudicar." Eu tentei acalmá-lo. "Tu sabes que eu não faria isso."

"Eu sei…"

"Tu achas que eu não sei o que andas a fazer por aí na noite Reynald? Já chega… desiste... este assunto morre aqui." Eu disse. Então o Reynald sorri e eu olho para o lado vendo quem se aproximou. "Noel…"

"Olá Aria!" Ele deu-me o seu sorriso convencido.

"Porquê?" Eu voltei-me para o Reynald.

"Não podemos fugir do passado." Ele diz.

Eu senti-me enjoada só tive tempo de me levantar e correr para a casa de banho. O Ezra seguiu-me e ajudou-me poucos segundos depois. Eu limpei a boca e recompus-me, o Ezra ainda tinha aquele olhar preocupado. "Eu estou bem prometo."

"O Noel é o teu namorado que te traiu, não é?"

"Sim…"

Ele abraçou-me. "Eles estragaram a nossa tarde, mas eu prometo que vou compensar isso. Vamos sair daqui."

"Achas que isto acabou?" Perguntei.

"Eu acho que ele já percebeu." Diz o Ezra.

"Vamos então."

Caminhamos juntos para fora do café. "Vão já embora?" O Reynald pergunta.

Eu olhei para a mesa agora completa com as 3 pessoas que mais odeio.

"Vocês estão bem uns para os outros… nós não temos nada a ver com isso." Diz o Ezra para me proteger.

"É isso Aria?" Ele provoca.

Eu olhei para o Ezra. "Sim." Eu beijei o Ezra, ele respondeu com tanta força e amor que quase derreti. Afastamo-nos para respirar. "Nós amamo-nos e não existe nada que possas fazer para nos separar." Nós saímos.

"Eles ficaram chocados." Diz o Ezra.

"Era esse o objectivo… mas este assusto morreu aqui… não quero pensar mais neles."

"Eu conheço um sítio para alguma coisa, não fica muito longe." Ele levou-me com ele.

* * *

"Isto é delicioso!" Ela comenta. Ela tinha uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e chá.

"O melhor bolo de chocolate da cidade."

"Tinhas razão." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Eu gostava de estar no teu colo agora." Ela diz.

Ela estava a criar algum desejo em mim. Ela tinha um pouco de cobertura do bolo no lábio, eu passei o polegar e provei. Ela lambeu o lábio instantaneamente. Ela era muito inocente e provocadora ao mesmo tempo, mas não sei se ela tem noção disso.

Ela continuou a comer. "Vou pedir ao Stefan para nos levar para casa. Pode ser a minha casa?" Ela começou a mandar a mensagem.

"Sim, mas não nos vamos esquecer que amanhã é dia de trabalho."

"Então vamos fazer esta noite valer a pena."

* * *

"EZRA! BABE! SIM!" Ela choramingou.

Eu dei-lhe uma palmada do traseiro. Ela gritou. "O que eu disse Miss Montgomery?"

"Não o posso chamar pelo primeiro nome." Ela lamenta e aperta os lençóis por baixo dela com mais força.

"Isso mesmo. Qual é o castigo?" Ela estava a ferver, a pele do traseiro dela estava vermelha por todas as palmadas que lhe dei antes. Eu continuei os meus movimentos de vai e vem dentro da vagina dela.

"Eu farei tudo professor! Por favor não pare." Ela suplicou.

"Parar seria um castigo para mim Miss Montgomery." Eu fui com mais força e mais rápido. Eu grunhi com a sensação selvagem da minha libertação.

Eu saí dela para seu lamento. "O que eu disse sobre reclamar?"

"Desculpe senhor." Ela diz.

"Vais fazer tudo o que eu disser?"

"Sim…"

"Posso ir à gaveta?" Eu pedi.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Sim senhor."

Eu fiquei surpreendido com a quantidade de brinquedos e produtos que ela tinha. Alguns deles bem estranhos e eu nem sabia a sua utilidade… outros já tinha visto em alguns vídeos pornográficos. Fiz uma nota mental para descobrir como utilizar tudo o que ela tem aqui. Peguei num plug metálico com cristal, já tinha visto mulheres colocá-los no ânus e ter relações ao mesmo tempo… pode ser divertido. Coloquei algum lubrificante na mão e peguei a peça metálica novamente.

Ela sorri assim que vê o que escolhi. Empinando o rabo para o ar à espera que o colocasse nela. Untei-a com o lubrificante e introduzi calmamente o brinquedo. "Sentes-te bem?"

"Sim professor. Estaria ainda melhor se o senhor metesse o seu pénis grande e maravilhoso dentro de mim com força." Eu virei-a e ela ficou deitada na cama. Eu ainda queria que ela estivesse confortável.

Passei a mão pelas coxas dela. "Se é isso que a menina quer… é isso que vai ter."

* * *

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos!**


	24. Chapter 24

Acordei com o despertador, mas deixei-me ficar na cama mais alguns minutos. O meu pai não diria nada se eu chegasse 10 minutos mais tarde. A noite de ontem foi incrível, apenas fiquei desiludida quando o Ezra teve de sair. O fim de semana foi muito bom tirando o triste episódio com o Reynald, a Jackie e o Noel. Porque o Noel voltou? A presença dele chocou-me, mas agora que penso nisso eu posso lidar com ele… eu superei o meu passado.

Levantei-me, tomei o meu duche e vesti a roupa para o trabalho. Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço com tempo e deixei o Mike entrar para estar um pouco comigo.

A campainha principal tocou e fiquei curiosa. Usei a câmara para ver que era um entregador com flores. Saí e recebi o presente. Rosas vermelhas, um grande envelope e um pequeno bilhete com as flores. Entrei, fechei a porta, deixei as flores na água e li o bilhete.

 _Não passámos em minha casa por isso não tive oportunidade para te dar os próximos capítulos. Não consigo parar de pensar em ti linda, talvez te deva ver mais tarde. Com amor, Ezra_

Eu sorri. Ele é tão romântico e querido comigo. Porque tinha tanto medo? Porque quase estraguei a nossa relação? Eu sou muito tola. Guardei os capítulos na minha pasta… talvez tenha tempo durante o tempo de trabalho. Mais tarde também teria a consulta no médico. Agora tenho de ir trabalhar.

* * *

Terminei as aulas e apenas pensei numa pessoa. Ela tinha enviado uma mensagem para agradecer as flores. Peguei o telemóvel e liguei-lhe. _"Olá Sr. Romântico."_ Ela atende.

"Olá, Srª Nada Romântica." Eu brinquei. "Como está a minha menina hoje?"

 _"Estou bem, fui ver o médico como te disse. Apenas me mandou fazer análises."_ Ela diz. _"Estou a terminar de ler os teus capítulos agora, sempre vens cá a casa hoje?"_

"Já terminei as aulas, vou passar em casa e depois vou para aí."

 _"Não, vem directamente para cá. Eu posso tirar a tua roupa de professor."_ Ela brinca. Eu podia imaginá-la a morder o lábio e a brincar com uma madeixa de cabelo. _"Eu pedi à minha empregada para fazer o jantar a contar contigo."_

"Ok… vou para tua casa agora."

 _"Boa! Estou à tua espera na cama…"_ Ela provoca.

"Eu não demoro babe." Sorri e desliguei.

"Então foi a ti que a Aria prendeu na cama." Olhei para a porta para encontrar o Noel, ex-namorado da Aria.

Como é que ele sabe que eu estava aqui? Mas essa não é a questão principal… "O que fazes aqui?"

Ele sorri caprichoso. "Não estou a ver o que ela viu em ti… espera… ela sempre teve um fraquinho por nerds." Eu terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas para sair. Eu não tenho de dar conversa a este lixo. "Tu consegues melhor do que ela… a Aria não passa de uma carente irritante." Ele diz tentando-me atingir.

"Eu só tenho uma coisa para te dizer." Ele começa a sorrir. "Obrigado." Eu disse-lhe.

Ele fez uma careta. "O quê?"

"É isso mesmo. Obrigado por seres uma merda de homem, apenas lamento que ela tenha perdido tempo contigo e não comigo." Eu passei por ele.

"Tu vais perceber que ela é maluca e vais desejar ter deixado mais cedo."

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu acho que não tens nada a ver com isso. Ela é minha namorada, já não é da tua conta." Eu disse e fui embora sem querer saber de mais nada.

O tempo até à casa da Aria não foi muito longo. Assim que cheguei o seu segurança permitiu a minha entrada para a garagem onde deixei o carro. O Mike recebeu-me pouco depois pedindo como sempre caricias. Eu fiz o meu caminho para a porta traseira de acesso à cozinha, vi a Aria andar de um lado para o outro enquanto falava ao telemóvel. Ela levou a mão à testa algumas vezes. Quando reparou na minha presença abriu-me a porta. "Certo vou fazer isso amanhã de manhã." Ela diz para a pessoa do outro lado. "Adeus, beijinhos." Ela termina. "Era o meu pai… mais trabalho." Ela leva a mão à testa e fecha os olhos. "Eu quero ir de férias para as Maldivas agora." Ela olhou para mim e sorri. "Como foi o teu dia?" Ela pergunta.

"Acho que não foi tão atarefado quanto o teu, mas teve a sua emoção."

"A emoção pode continuar." Ela aproximou-me e beijou-me. "Já li os teus capítulos, estão dentro do envelope para levares. Estou a gostar muito." Ela beijou-me novamente. "As flores são lindas. Obrigada!" Ela beija-me novamente.

"Não tens de agradecer." Eu abracei-a mais perto. "Eu tenho algo para te contar, mas primeiro diz-me como foi o médico?"

"Ele também me perguntou sobre estar grávida e eu expliquei-lhe a situação. Ele diz que o mais provável é ser alguma intolerância, um vírus ou dos nervos. Eu aposto que é dos nervos, eu fiquei passada quando ficamos sem falar, depois um monte de trabalho a toda a hora e ainda o palerma do Reynald que não me deixa em paz. O médico vai ficar a saber com as análises. Ele deu-me um medicamento para ajudar por agora." Ela suspira. "O que tens para me contar?"

"Desculpa, foi mais uma situação desagradável. Depois de desligares o Noel apareceu na faculdade."

"O quê? Ele fez alguma coisa?" Ela parecia preocupada.

"Não… ele foi lá apenas para falar mal de ti. Eu nem liguei Aria, não me interessa o que dizem… a única coisa que interessa é como eu me sinto contigo." Eu beijei-a.

Ela sorri. "Eu não me sinto mais tranquila Ezra, eu vou pedir para alguém andar contigo para onde fores."

"Eu não preciso… eu não quero andar com ninguém."

"É para tua segurança babe e eu ficaria mais descansada."

"Eu sinto-me controlado."

"Não é para te controlar… é para te proteger… por favor… não me deixes mais preocupada." Ela faz beicinho. "Por favor!"

"Está bem."

Ela sorri por ganhar. "Agora…" Ela puxa a minha gravata para a desfazer. "Professor Fitz…" Ela deu-me um olhar inocente. "O que gostaria de fazer?"

Agarrei-a de surpresa e sentei-a sobre a bancada. "Vamos descobrir durante a lição."

"Vai ser aqui professor?" Ela pergunta.

"Porque não?"

Ela sorri atrevida. "Não vamos perder tempo então." Ela começou a desfazer os botões enquanto nos beijamos com intensidade. Fomos interrompidos com um bater no vidro. "Mãe…" Ela ajeita o cabelo e salta do balcão para abrir a porta à mãe que estava um pouco desconcertada com a situação. Eu concertei os botões que a Aria desfez e fiz o possível para parecer apresentável.

"Desculpa querida… não fazia ideia de que estavas acompanhada, na próxima vez não me vou esquecer de avisar antes de aparecer." A senhora diz.

"Não tem problema mãe."

"É sempre bom ver-te Ezra." A mãe dela cumprimentou-me.

"Igualmente Sr.ª Montgomery."

"Bom… estava de passagem apenas para te ver. O teu pai comentou que foste ao médico hoje. Está tudo bem?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim estou bem. Eu fiz análise, mas não deve ser algo com grande importância."

"Certo, não te esqueças de me avisar assim que algo acontecer."

"Sim mãe."

"Fiquem bem pombinhos." Nós dissemos adeus. Ela sorri para os dois antes de sair.

A Aria soltou um suspiro que estava retido. "Mais alguns minutos e…"

"… ela apanhava-nos a meio de algo muito inapropriado." Que eu ainda estou a esconder… por isso fiquei atrás do balcão central.

Ela olhou para mim. "Isto é totalmente anti-clímax." Ela diz. Eu ri. "Tem graça para si, Sr. Fitz?" Ela fecha a persiana da porta impedindo que alguém do exterior veja o interior e tranca a porta. "Sem mais interrupções Sr. Fitz." Ela aproxima-se de mim. "Agora pode fazer o que quiser comigo." Eu elevei-a novamente para a sentar bancada.

"Não vamos perder tempo então." Foi a minha vez de a provocar.

* * *

 **Ninguém se preocupou que já não publicava nada aqui à 2 semanas... sinceramente... xD Isto só me leva a acreditar que não estão a gostar...**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Eu não acredito que não fazíamos isto à mais de um mês." Eu digo sentando-me no sofá com um prato de comida para mim e para o Ezra. Ter o Ezra para uma tarde e noite de cinema depois de um momento de sexo intenso na cozinha era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ele pegou no prato e começou a comer. "Eu sei que amanhã trabalhamos, mas seria tão bom se pudesses ficar." Ele olhou para mim. "Tens roupa aqui, podes passar a noite e amanhã se precisasses passavas em tua casa." Eu dei a ideia, mas lembrei-me de ir mais devagar. "Desculpa… eu sei que combinámos ficarmos apenas aos fins de semanas."

"Não tem problema, tu sabes que eu adoro estar contigo."

"Deixa estar… eu não te quero controlar ou algo assim."

"De onde vem isso?" Ele pergunta.

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu não quero controlar a tua vida como a Jackie fez."

"Aria pára! Tu não és ela. Estás a ouvir?" Ele diz.

Eu concordei. "Eu não quero fazer algo que não gostes e estragar tudo."

"Não vais estragar nada ok?" Ele diz. "Eu fui o único que fez algo que podia arruinar o nosso futuro… eu escondi-te algo importante sobre mim e a minha família que tinha de ser eu a contar e não outra pessoa." Ele diz ainda com remorsos.

"Eu perdoei-me Ezra, não temos de falar nesse assunto. Eu também errei sobre isso." Eu disse.

Ficou um silêncio enquanto comemos e observamos o que passa na televisão. Terminei de comer e ele também. Levei os pratos e os copos para a cozinha e voltei para estar com ele.

"Tens de agradecer à tua empregada, estava muito bom." Ele diz.

"Eu vou." Eu sorri. Sentei-me ao lado dele e ele puxou-me para ele.

"Eu fico contigo esta noite." Ele diz.

"Ficas?" Eu sorri para ele.

"Custa-me deixar-te sozinha. Ainda por cima não estás bem 100% bem." Ele diz.

"Obrigado por ficares."

Ele beijou a minha cabeça. "Subimos quando quiseres." Quase no mesmo momento abri a boca com sono. "Ok… foi um bom sinal de que devemos ir para a cama."

* * *

Desliguei o despertador e beijei o ombro da Aria que ainda estava muito sonolenta. "Vamos lá, hora de levantar babe."

"Hmm… vamos ficar… mais 1 minuto." Ela diz.

"Não pode ser babe." Eu penteei o cabelo dela. "Vamos lá."

Ela agarrou-me como se a vida dela dependesse disso. "Eu queria que as nossas manhãs fossem todas assim. Tu a acordar-me com carinhos, beijos e nomes carinhosos."

"Talvez um dia babe… mas agora temos de nos levantar senão vamos nos atrasar Sr.ª Nada Romântica." Beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

Ela faz uma careta. "Está bem." Ela levanta-se e tira a roupa ficando nua antes de entrar na casa de banho. "Vens para o banho comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Quero chegar a horas Aria."

"Vais chegar, eu prometo." Ela diz do interior.

O banho teve os seus momentos de provocação, mas não foi tão demorado como pensei. Vestimo-nos rapidamente e descemos para o pequeno-almoço.

"O Stefan leva-nos para o trabalho." Ela diz passando-me o leite para os cereais.

"E depois? Venho a pé?"

Ela comeu um pouco. "Ele também te vai buscar. Aliás vamos… vou ficar até mais tarde hoje. Depois podes ficar para o jantar novamente? Desta vez vais para casa, prometo." Ela diz.

"Eu começo a achar que trabalhas demais." Ela parecia exausta apenas de pensar. "Eu até ficaria durante a noite novamente, mas está a parecer cada vez mais que vivo aqui. Está na hora de irmos."

Ela sorri. "Vamos lá então." Ela terminou de comer, deixou a loiça na pia, saiu, trancou a porta, deu um bom dia ao Mike e entrou no carro que estava à nossa espera.

A Aria deu-me um longo beijo de despedida e eu saí do SUV. "Vejo-te mais logo."

"Boas aulas e cuidado com as alunas." Esse comentário deu-me vontade de rir.

* * *

Enviei uma mensagem ao Ezra para o avisar que estava na entrada da faculdade à espera dele. Ele saiu cerca de 10 minutos depois e eu recebi-o com um longo beijo enquanto o Stefan nos leva para minha casa.

"Como foi o teu dia?"

"Tudo correu dentro do previsto." Ele responde. "E o teu? Muito longo?"

"Enorme até agora. As minhas férias às Maldivas nunca mais chegam."

"Eu ainda não percebi se estás a falar a sério ou a brincar."

"Eu estava a brincar… eu vejo as Maldivas como um destino de lua-de-mel em primeiro lugar."

"Por acaso não me importaria se fosse." Ele diz.

"Estás a propor algo?"

"Apenas a comentar." Ele diz.

Eu estaria preparada para aceitar casar com ele? Eu acho que sim… pelo menos vejo isso acontecer antes de ter algum bebé. "Até lá teremos de nos contentar com uma piscina exterior e relvado." Eu disse. "Há muito tempo que não uso o jacuzzi exterior. Podemos usar esta noite… antes de saíres."

"Parece-me um bom plano." Ele sorri.

Somos bem-recebidos pelo Mike e ficamos um pouco no exterior com ele antes de trocarmos de roupa para algo mais confortável. Eu consegui o meu bikini e fui para a piscina, pouco depois ele vem com os seus calções de banho. Ele senta-se na borda da piscina com as pernas na água. Eu apenas quero relaxar. Saí da água e deitei-me numa das espreguiçadeiras. Eu estava tão cansada que quase adormeci.

Se não fossem as mãos do Ezra começarem a massajar gentilmente as minhas costas teria adormecido no momento. "Obrigado." Eu disse.

"De nada querida. Como te estás a sentir?"

"Estou quase a adormecer."

"Não podes adormecer ao sol, senão vais ficar queimada."

"Já é tarde, o sol está mais fraco."

"Mesmo assim." Ele diz.

"Então abre um chapéu de sol."

Ele abriu… mas não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso.

* * *

"Aria." Eu sussurrei para a acordar gentilmente. "Vamos, é tarde… está a começar a ficar frio. Não quero que fiques pior do que já estás. Liguei o jacuzzi." Digo.

"É tão tarde? Ela levanta-se ainda mole."

"Vamos relaxar um pouco na água quente. Depois é melhor comeres alguma coisa e cama." Digo-lhe.

"Sim pai." Ela brinca.

Os jatos de água quente começaram a relaxar os meus músculos imediatamente. Eu fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação da pressão da água na minha pele. Pouco depois a pressão de um pequeno corpo surgiu no meu colo. Agarrei as suas coxas de cada lado das minhas pernas e sorri sem abrir os olhos. "O teu segurança não estará a ver isto?" Perguntei.

"Provavelmente… ele é pago para isso." Ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto as suas mãos foram descendo para o meu pénis.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para ela. "Ele já te viu nua? Ou a fazer alguma coisa com outro homem?

"Ele é pago para a minha segurança é normal que ele veja as imagens. O máximo que já fiz no jardim foi topless e nunca me viu com outro homem porque tu foste o primeiro que eu trouxe aqui Sr. Ciumento."

"Desculpa… tu és linda e eu…"

"És parvo, ciumento, romântico e realmente charmoso." Ela interrompe. "Eu adoro isso." Ela beija-me. "Eu amo-te." Ela diz.

Eu beijei-a novamente apenas para certificar que está realmente tudo bem. "Se podemos ser tão discretos num bar acho que podemos fazer aqui."

Ela sorri e morde o lábio. "Era isso que queria ouvir."

* * *

 **Obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty e boa sorte!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	26. Chapter 26

As nossas respirações aceleradas, os jatos de água quente e salpicos eram os únicos sons que podia ouvir. Mas a minha concentração estava nele, no movimento lento que lhe estou a dar enquanto estou no topo. A sensação no nosso corpo unido como um só, cada toque, cada beijo. Esta é a primeira vez que tomei iniciativa de fazer amor com ele, lento e no seu ritmo. Eu podia dizer que ele estava a gostar pois não parou de me elogiar e chamar pelos apelidos que ele escolheu para mim.

Eu comecei a sentir o prazer crescente dentro de mim avisando-me que estou no ritmo correto para chegar ao meu orgasmo. Eu continuei os meus movimentos não deixando de o beijar no processo. Eu estava incrivelmente perto, mas mantive-me calma e controlada. Eu estava perto do meu ponto… muito perto. O meu corpo clamou por ele no momento H e sentei-me completamente sobre ele, não querendo perder nem um centímetro do seu pénis farto. Eu libertei um pequeno gemido quando senti o prazer máximo fluir pelo meu corpo.

Os meus olhos estavam nos dele quando isso aconteceu. Ele olhou para mim espantado com a minha reacção tão pouco explosiva como era habitual. "Eu amo-te Ezra… tanto!" Eu disse, era a única coisa que podia dizer.

Ele tomou o meu rosto nas suas mãos e beijou-me com intensidade no inicio, mas foi ficando cada vez mais lento e romântico. Ele incentivou o meu movimento sobre ele novamente enquanto nos beijamos. "Eu também te amo minha linda, não imaginas quanto." Eu fechei os olhos e continuei o movimento lento e sem dúvida apreciado por ambos.

"Vem dentro de mim querido." Eu pedi já um pouco desesperada ao fim de algum tempo.

"Eu estou a tentar conter… só mais um pouco." Ele diz gemendo em derrota quando libertou o seu esperma viscoso dentro de mim. Com a sensação também eu gemi satisfeita.

Cansada encostei a cabeça no seu ombro, saciada com o nosso amor deixei-me ficar apenas mais alguns minutos antes de sair do jacuzzi… o ar frio fez-me entrar rapidamente dentro de casa onde um duche com todos os produtos de aromas familiares me espera. O Ezra não ficou para trás e entrou comigo massajando as minhas costas e couro cabeludo com gel e shampoo.

No nosso ritmo deixamos o chuveiro para nos secarmos e vestir algo limpo. Eu estava totalmente relaxada quando desci e coloquei a mesa para comermos. O Ezra serviu e puxou-me para ficar no colo dele. Eu olhei para ele por mais algum tempo. "O que se passa? Que olhar é esse?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não quero que vás embora depois do jantar." Eu disse com beicinho.

Ele ri. "Isso era previsível. Eu também não te quero deixar."

"Isso quer dizer que ficas?"

"Por ti faço tudo amor." Ele beijou a minha testa.

* * *

Estamos na cama agarrados, não fizemos absolutamente nada. Estamos muito relaxados nos braços um do outro. Não eram precisas palavras, o nosso silêncio é confortável, mas algo me levou a fazer a pergunta. "Ezra? O que achas se vivêssemos juntos?" Eu olhei para ele.

"Tu sabes que eu quero." Ele interrompe-me. "Mas tu tens de pensar, a tua vida está a mudar e é muito diferente viver com uma pessoa."

"Eu acho que me posso adaptar a isso."

"E tu confias em mim? Depois de tudo?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu confio em ti. Tu nunca desististe, tu estás a escrever um livro sobre nós e fazes-me muito feliz. Eu já penso nisto há algum tempo. Acho que estou pronta para este passo na nossa relação. Pode parecer cedo, mas eu quero tentar e se tu quiseres voltar ao teu apartamento alguma noite és totalmente livre para o fazer. Não quero que isto pareça uma obrigação ou que te sintas preso aqui."

Ele sorri. "Eu acho que podemos tentar com calma. Eu posso começar a ficar mais vezes e trazer mais algumas coisas."

"Isso já é óptimo para mim." Eu sorri aninhando-me mais nele. "Vamos dormi?"

"Vamos." Ele esticou a mão e desligou a luz. "Boa noite querida."

"Boa noite amor."

* * *

Ambos adormecemos e corremos para nos arranjarmos a tempo. Nunca tive uma manhã tão rápida, ele era como um braço direito enquanto eu pegava as taças ele já colocava os cereais o leite para aquecer. Apenas relaxámos quando o meu segurança nos levou para o trabalho.

"As manhãs são sempre muito stressantes." Eu comento.

"Apenas porque não nos queremos afastar e acabámos por adormecer por causa disso." Ele diz. "Vamos esperar que o trânsito esteja a nosso favor." Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça.

Felizmente o caminho até à faculdade não foi muito longo, ele saiu do carro à pressa e com um beijo rápido antes de ir.

O Oliver levou-me até à editora depois disso. O meu pai recebeu-me. "Como estás querida?"

"Acho que me sinto melhor." Eu digo e ele segue o meu caminho para o meu escritório. Olhei para o meu monte de trabalhos pendentes que era bastante reduzido. "Não me lembro de ter tão pouco trabalho há anos."

"Eu distribuí alguns dos trabalhos que tinhas para hoje."

"Não tinhas de fazer isso." Eu disse.

O meu pai colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Tens de tirar algum tempo para ti. Já tens alguma notícia do médico sobre o exame?"

"Eu falei com uma técnica, ela disse que até próxima segunda-feira terei o resultado." Eu disse.

"Também hoje já é quarta-feira então não vai demorar tanto tempo. A tua mãe também referiu que andas muito envolvida com o Ezra. Vocês ainda estão juntos, não é?"

"Sim pai, eu estou realmente feliz com ele. Estamos a viver juntos agora."

"Isso é um grande passo… tens a certeza que foi o certo a fazer? Tens a certeza de que o conheces bem?"

"Eu conheço-o muito bem, eu estou muito apaixonada por ele e eu sinto que é para durar. Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem melhor o Ezra, talvez com um almoço no Domingo lá em casa."

"Parece-me bem, vou falar com a tua mãe. Ela está com muita vontade de conhecer melhor o Ezra e tê-lo como parte da família. Nós não queremos influenciar-te apenas queremos que saibas que tens o nosso apoio. Se achas que o Ezra merece a nossa confiança nós vamos confiar."

O meu pai sempre gostou de fazer o seu papel de protector. "Eu sei que foi rápido, mas o Ezra foi o melhor que me aconteceu. Eu confio totalmente nele, eu e ele já discutimos e tudo ficou totalmente claro. Eu sei quem ele é, de onde veio e quem ele é agora. É tudo o que importa."

"Sabes que tanto eu como a tua mãe só te queremos felizes."

"Eu sei, muito obrigado por isso."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! O Ezra e a Aria vão morar juntinhos! Não parece bem? ^^**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sábado**

Viver com a Aria é sempre superar um pequeno desafio. Regra número 1, ela tem sempre o que quer e quando quer. Não que com isto queira dizer que ela é aquele tipo de menina mimada, eu já sabia isso. Ela preocupou-se muito comigo.

Ela também parece visivelmente melhor, não a vi outra vez enjoada. Estava mais enérgica e parecia sempre genuinamente feliz. Ela comentou que o pai reduziu a carga de trabalho. Eu adiantei alguns capítulos durante os meus tempos de pausas entre aulas ou quando vinha mais cedo para casa. Ela saía sempre muito sorridente do escritório quando terminava de ler cada um capítulo.

As brincadeiras dela ficaram mais ousadas, ela provoca-me absolutamente em todo o lado. Dá-me aquele olhar matreiro, beijos no pescoço e linguagem suja que me deixam louco. Mas esta manhã de sábado não foi assim, ela acordou foi incrivelmente sossegada e até um pouco carente antes de sair do quarto. Quando finalmente desci encontrei a porta da cozinha ligeiramente aberta para o exterior o que indicou que ela estava lá fora. O que me apanhou de surpresa foi vê-la sentada na relva com o Mike praticamente no colo dela.

"O que se passa querida?" O Ezra pergunta antes mesmo de perceber que ele estava no jardim.

Eu suspirei quando olhei para ele preocupado. "Hoje é o aniversário da morte do meu irmão."

Ele veio mais perto, sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me. "Posso fazer algo para melhorar o teu humor?"

Eu neguei. "Eu estou bem." Ele confortou-me mais. "Eu estive a pensar ir ao cemitério."

"Queres que vá contigo?"

"Eu acho que devo fazer isto sozinha, o Oliver leva-me lá."

"Sabes que estou aqui para ti, faz como achares melhor."

"Eu sei." Eu abracei-o com mais força para sentir ainda mais o calor do seu conforto. Eu fui a única a afastar-me. "Estarei de volta em breve." Beijei-o e levantei-me enquanto o Mike esperava alguma atenção.

"Eu estarei a corrigir trabalhos à tua espera." O Ezra diz levantando-se também e voltando para o interior da cozinha.

"Certo. Até logo." Eu fui para a garagem onde encontraria o meu segurança Oliver.

No caminho parei na florista e num café para comer alguma coisa apesar de não ter grande fome. O trânsito estava caótico como sempre no meio da cidade. Parecia até o meu dia de azar, os sinais iam mudando para vermelho. O próximo sinal é o último e para nossa sorte virou verde assim que nos aproximamos. Mas a sorte vem camuflada de azar e assim que avançamos um estrondo forte vem do meu lado esquerdo seguido de um forte abanam que me fez bater com a cabeça e o ombro na janela do lado direito. Vidros partidos estavam por todo o lado, eu não tive muito tempo para pensar na dor que se instalou repentinamente no meu corpo... coloquei as mãos no tejadilho do carro quando o senti virar. Foi tudo muito rápido e quando o carro parou estava novamente na sua posição original. "Oliver? OLIVER?" Ele não respondeu. Eu queria sair do carro. Pessoas rapidamente se aglomeraram no exterior, a parte esquerda do carro estava desfeita, vidros e as flores que eram para o meu irmão espalhadas por toda a parte.

Toquei na cabeça onde senti dor e vi imediatamente sangue na minha mão. "Oliver?" Eu insisti.

Ouvi sirenes ao longe. Tomei consciência de que o meu pulso esquerdo também não estava bem quando tirei o cinto de segurança. Abri a porta para sair do carro... mas devo mesmo sair? A dor começou a instalar-se gradualmente e estava a atacar também as minhas costas.

Eu fiquei sobressaltada com a invasão súbita de um homem que pela farda era da emergência médica. Polícias também estavam na área. "Como se chama? Ele pergunta.

"Aria." Eu tentei sair do carro.

"Não se mexa vamos já tirá-la daí."

* * *

O toque do meu telemóvel interrompeu a avaliação dos trabalhos que estava a corrigir.

O número era-me desconhecido. "Sim? Quem fala?"

Eu alarmei-me quando a mulher do outro lado referiu um dos mais prestigiados hospitais da área. "Falo com o Sr. Ezra Fitz?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim."

"O seu contacto está na lista de emergência da Sr.ª Aria Montgomery."

Eu fiquei instantaneamente preocupado. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não estamos autorizados a dar detalhes, mas a Sr.ª Aria sofreu um acidente automóvel."

"Vou já para aí." Eu deixei a casa a correr fui à garagem e saí com o meu carro até ao hospital.

Assim que perguntei na recepção fui imediatamente encaminhado para outra parte do edifício. O design moderno fez-me pensar que este hospital é um lugar agradável se não viesse pelas piores razões. Assim que cheguei os pais dela receberam-me.

"Ezra querido, a Aria perguntou por ti quando a vi. Disse-lhe que ainda não tinhas chegado." Diz a mãe dela.

"O que aconteceu? Como ela está?"

"Um delinquente bêbado passou um sinal vermelho e embateu no carro dela. A parte esquerda do carro está totalmente desfeita, o condutor bêbado morreu na hora. O Oliver está inconsciente em estado grave. A Aria diz que está bem, mas bateu com o ombro e com a cabeça no vidro, queixa-se do pulso, tem alguns arranhões e estava ainda atordoada." Diz o pai.

"O polícia disse que ela teve sorte porque seguia do lado direito do carro senão as consequências seriam piores... eu nem quero imaginar, viste como o Oliver está?" Diz a mãe dela e faz a última questão ao Byron.

"Não posso vê-la?"

"Estamos à espera querido, ela foi fazer um raio-x e uma tomografia à cabeça. O médico disse que viria aqui assim que terminasse."

Eu concordei, mas isso ainda não me descansou. Eu só ficarei bem assim que souber se ela está bem. "Ela entrou há muito tempo?"

"Uns 10 minutos talvez. Sabes onde ela ia? Não tive tempo de perguntar." A mãe dela pergunta.

"Ela ia ao cemitério e queria ir sozinha." Foi o suficiente para se instalar um silêncio na sala.

Um médico apareceu pouco depois. "Já fizemos os exames necessários à Aria. O exame de tomografia não acusou nada fora do normal. Os raios-x região do tórax não indicou qualquer anomalia na coluna ou no ombro, mas a zona do pulso esquerdo apesar de não estar partido inchou o que indica que está torcido. Vamos mantê-la mais 1 hora para ter a certeza que não existe outro problema e depois terá alta, mas deve ficar em repouso absoluto durante 2 dias. O outro senhor ainda não tenho informações, mas a situação é delicada. Sei que a família foi contactada e devem chegar em breve."

Os pais dela agradeceram ao médico e seguiram até ao quarto onde a Aria estava, como é óbvio eu segui-os. A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei no quarto foi a ligadura na cabeça da Aria e os arranhões nos seus braços e rosto.

"Como te sentes querida?" A mãe pergunta.

"Bem mãe, os médicos deram-me algo para a dor."

"Tens a certeza?" O pai pergunta.

"Absoluta. O médico diz que tenho alta dentro de 1 hora, se quiserem podem voltar para casa."

"Claro que não." A mãe diz.

"Eu falo a sério, se for por mim podem ir. Eu estou bem, o Ezra leva-me para casa. Nada vai acontecer." A Aria esticou a mão para mim e eu dei-lhe a minha. "O Oliver? Ele nunca respondeu quando chamei e os médicos não me disseram nada."

"Sem notícias ainda, mas o estado ele é grave." Diz o pai. "Vamos esperar que a família chegue para falar com eles."

"Espero que fique tudo bem e desculpem." Diz a Aria.

"Porque pedes desculpa?" O pai pergunta.

"Pelo susto... pelo dia..." A Aria ficou visível abatida.

"Não foi culpa tua querida, esse condutor bêbedo e sem responsabilidade fez isto. Não estamos chateados, estamos felizes por estares bem." Diz o Byron.

Ficou um silêncio na sala, ninguém parecia querer quebrá-lo. Eu limpei a garganta. "Se quiserem podem ir Sr. e Sr.ª Montgomery, eu vou vigiar a Aria. Prometo que vou chamar se algo acontecer."

Os pais dela pareceram ponderar silenciosamente. "Tens a certeza de que ficas bem?" A mãe pergunta.

"Óptima, eu estou bem... podia ir já para casa se não fosse o médico."

"Então nós vamos deixar-vos os dois." A mãe diz.

"Vamos estar há esperar da família do Oliver e estaremos lá fora quando saíres." Ambos se despediram de nós e saíram.

Esperei alguns segundos depois deles saírem. "O que te dói?"

Ela deixou cair a sua máscara saudável. "Parece que um camião me passou em cima. Levei pontos na cabeça, o meu ombro vais ficar negro, o meu pulso inchado e as minhas costas ainda doem." Ela suspira.

"Queres que chame uma enfermeira?"

"Eu quero voltar para casa e ir para a nossa cama, adormecer nos teus braços e esquecer que o dia de hoje aconteceu. Coitado do Oliver... nem quero pensar que algo grave pode acontecer."

"Infelizmente não posso ajudar em relação a isso."

"O médico também teve antecipadamente os resultados no meu exame por causa do mau estar das últimas semanas e parece que foi um vírus que causou a minha má disposição. Agora vou tomar uma medicação nova." Ela suspirou.

"Pelo menos não é nada mais grave." Eu disse-lhe. "Agora vai descansar e ficar boa, vou ficar contigo estes dias."

"Tens aulas para dar Ezra."

"Vou faltar uns dias, pedir um substituto e cuidar de ti. Tu és mais importante."

Ela sorri para mim. "Desculpa."

"Porque estás a pedir desculpa?" Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos com lágrimas. "Não chores."

"Eu não sei… eu só sinto que devia pedir perdão, por qualquer coisa que tenha dito ou feito e que não tenhas gostado." Ela disse.

"Tu não tens de te desculpar por seres quem és." Eu beijei delicadamente a sua testa para ter a certeza que não a magoaria.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! Nem sei bem o que dizer sobre isto... Pelo menos a Aria vai ficar bem! Não se esqueçam que podem sempre dar a vossa opinião sobre a história e se tiverem alguma ideia é só dizer.**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	28. Chapter 28

O Ezra tratou-me quase como se fosse feita de vidro. Ele telefonou ao Stefan para me trazer algumas roupas limpas para vestir e ajudou-me a trocar. Os meus pais estavam na sala de espera quando saímos e também se colocaram totalmente à disposição de ajudar no que fosse possível, mas com as dores que ainda tenho a única ajuda que preciso é chegar o mais rapidamente à minha cama. A família do Oliver ainda estava abalada e eu não tinha muito a dizer sobre o acidente.

O Ezra levou-me para casa, o Mike percebeu que algo estava estranho e seguiu-me. Eu consigo caminhar apenas parei quando cheguei às escadas. As minhas costas ainda limitavam um pouco os meus movimentos. "Queres que te leve ao colo?" O Ezra pergunta-me.

Eu concordo envergonhada e então ele agarrou-me com cuidado. O Mike que nunca subia as escadas seguiu-nos e entrou no quarto. O Ezra deixou-me sentada na cama, tirei a roupa enquanto ele pegou uma t-shirt. A t-shirt era dele e tinha o seu fantástico cheiro que sempre me deixa mais calma. "Espero que não te importes de usar a minha roupa… eu ainda não sei onde guardas as tuas." Ele diz.

Eu coloquei a camisola que ele me deu. "Eu gosto de usar a tua roupa, tem o teu cheiro." Com esse comentário deitei-me calmamente na cama. O Mike sentou-se ao lado da cama a olhar para mim.

"Estás confortável?"

"Dentro do possível." Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Não precisas ficar aqui a fazer de ama, eu sei que tens coisas para fazer."

Ele concordou. "Chama-me se precisares." Diz antes de sair.

"Ok." Eu tentei-lhe passar o lado forte, mas eu estava um farrapo. Eu queria chorar, este foi o pior dia para tudo acontecer. Tentei fechar os olhos para adormecer e eventualmente o desgaste de toda a situação deixou tudo negro.

* * *

Ela moveu-se ao meu lado e gemeu de dor. Verifiquei a hora. Ela não almoçou porque estava a dormir e achei melhor deixá-la descansar. Em breve tem de tomar um dos remédios para a dor. Ela parecia estar a acordar e o Mike ficou alerta. Tem graça como os animais são sensíveis aos seus donos. Terminei de corrigir mais um dos trabalhos e coloquei tudo de lado.

"Aria… está na hora de um remédio." Ela começou a tomar consciência e está rabugenta. "Tens fome? A Natalie veio, acho que os teus pais lhe ligaram para vir fazer comida." A Natalie era empregada/cozinheira dos pais da Aria, eles referiram que a Natalie adora a Aria e ofereceu-se para vir.

"A Natalie está cá?" Ela pegou o comprimido da minha mão e na água e tomou.

"Sim, ela esteve aqui para te ver, mas estavas a dormir. Como te sentes agora?"

"Parece que levei com dois camiões e não um carro." Ela fechou os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los. "Estavas aqui a trabalhar?" Ela reparou nas folhas e no meu portátil.

"Sim, achei melhor ficar perto de ti no caso de precisares e também para eu não estar preocupado."

"O que a Natalie fez para o almoço?" Ela pergunta.

"Ela fez risoto de frango, disse que era um dos teus favoritos."

"O risoto dela é sempre tão bom." Ela comenta.

"Tens razão." Eu levanto-me e ela tenta fazer o mesmo. "Fica aí eu vou lá abaixo buscar. O que queres para beber?"

"Apenas água." Ela diz.

* * *

Eu não parei de mudar canais enquanto o Ezra estava ao meu lado a ler. A Natalie já tinha saído deixando o resto do risoto, o jantar e ainda mais algumas refeições para os dias seguintes no frigorífico. "Estou a sentir-me uma inútil." Eu soltei o controlo remoto sobre a cama.

"Desculpa?" O Ezra pergunta ao meu lado, ele estava tão atento à leitura que nem percebeu o que eu disse.

"Odeio estar assim."

Ele deixou o livro na mesa de cabeceira e virou-se para mim. "Só mais alguns dias e vais ficar bem outra vez."

"Felizmente tenho-te por perto." Eu disse aproximando-me dele com cuidado e beijando os seus lábios. Ele fez-me deitar sobre a almoçada enquanto nos beijamos. Nós temos sempre tanta química e desejo entre nós. Eu posso sentir o meu corpo florescer com o seu toque quando ele colocou uma das suas mãos na minha cintura. Por alguns segundos eu não senti dor, outro tipo de sensação percorreu as minhas veias e fazendo-me sentir mais viva outra vez. Seria errado desejá-lo dentro de mim depois do meu acidente?

Ele quebrou o momento e olhou-me nos olhos. Ele também me deseja dessa forma, eu vi isso no seu olhar. "Não podemos." Ele diz num sussurro antes de se afastar.

Eu suspirei tentando-me acalmar. O meu corpo pode não aguentar a minha participação durante sexo selvagem ou algo do género, mas… e se fizermos amor lento e tranquilo? Será que ele quer selvagem desta vez? "Eu acho que posso." Eu tentei.

"O médico disse 2 dias de repouso absoluto." Ele diz sendo ele agora mudar canais de televisão.

"Se eu não me mexer vai ficar tudo bem." Eu disse.

"Tu não és assim… tu gostas de te mover." Ele diz antes de olhar para mim.

"Eu consigo me manter quieta." Eu digo. "Eu apenas gosto de mover porque… eu gosto de me sentir no controlo depois do que aconteceu com o Noel. Eu sempre fui muito passiva quando tinha um relacionamento com ele. Depois dele outros homens dominaram apenas quando eu permiti."

"Mas tu és passiva na fantasia de professor e aluna. Isso é uma diferença?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu permiti porque é a minha fantasia… tu tens de estar no poder." Ele concordou. "Eu entreguei-me e confiei em ti nessas ocasiões. Eu acho que está na altura de te deixar decidir por ti, quando queres… como queres. Eu acho que estou pronta para isso."

"Eu acho que devemos decidir isso juntos. A mim não me interessa tanto dominar ou ser dominado… eu só quero estar contigo e que confies em mim." Ele diz.

Eu sorri. "Eu confio e quero estar contigo."

"Eu quero esperar até estares sem dor. Vamos respeitar estes dois dias apenas para o teu bem." Ele diz.

Eu concordei e aninhei-me nele. "Apenas dois dias."

Ele riu, abraçou-me com cuidado e beijou a minha testa. "Estão a contar."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! Quem gostou de ver esse lado da verdade sobre a Aria? E da atitude do Ezra sobre isso?**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	29. Chapter 29

**3º dia após o acidente**

"Apenas magoa quando toco com mais força." Digo referindo-me ao meu pulso e ao meu ombro.

"E as costas?" O Ezra pergunta enquanto se veste depois de ter tomado banho.

"Não me sinto tão dorida quando me movo." Eu levantei-me para ir à casa de banho. "Será que o Oliver está melhor?"

"Os teus pais ligaram ontem à noite quando adormeceste. Acho que ele já não está em risco."

"Que alívio." Eu digo. "Vou tomar um duche ok?"

"Sim. Eu já volto com o pequeno-almoço. Grita se precisares." Ele diz.

Eu sorri e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

Estávamos sentados na cama descontraidamente e ver um filme. O quarto estava uma bagunça com pouca iluminação, mas a Aria não se parecia importar. Uma empregada viria amanhã para limpar tudo.

"Tens a certeza que não tem problema faltares ao trabalho?" A Aria pergunta-me.

"Não, eu posso faltar de vez em quando." Ele diz.

"Já faltaste vários dias quando fomos para Paris."

"Se não soubesse que gostas de mim diria que te estás a tentar livrar de mim." Eu provoquei-a.

"Nunca… eu nunca te quero longe de mim." Ela sobe sobre mim.

Isso começou a criar um clima. As mãos dela subiram do meu peito para os meus ombros até abraçar o meu pescoço. Os nossos rostos estão próximos, eu podia sentir a sua respiração e a sua aproximação lenta.

"Estás mesmo bem? Sem dor?" Eu perguntei-lhe quando ela me provocou com beijos no pescoço.

"De 0 a 10 devo estar a 7, mas não sinto dor agora." Ela diz.

"O que falta para chegar ao 10?" Eu tentei fazê-la falar para a dissuadir a parar de me provocar.

"Tirar os pontos da cabeça, o meu pulso voltar ao normal e conseguir mover-me sem nenhuma dor."

"Isso parece muita coisa. É melhor parares querida."

"Se não soubesse que amas pensaria que não me queres dessa forma." Ela levou a mão ao meu membro antes de me beijar com luxuria. Não havia forma de parar agora, ela continuou a provocar-me ainda mais e o meu pénis endureceu para ela. "O teu corpo quer-me." Ela lambe os próprios lábios antes de sair de cima de mim e deitar-se ao meu lado.

Ela olhou para mim com expectativa e eu lembrei-me do que ela tinha dito na noite do dia do acidente. Ela seria passiva, mas ela sabia que tinha de provocar o meu desejo para eu ceder e fazer amor com ela. "O que tu queres Aria?"

A pergunta apanhou-a de surpresa, mas ela respondeu pouco depois. "Eu quero-te a ti. Tu e eu." Ela diz da maneira mais pacifica que já a ouvi falar. Eu percebi o seu olhar diferente, a sua entrega e atitude também mudaram. Foi quase como se fosse a nossa primeira vez, nós estávamos muito nervosos mesmo sem saber. Foi como se todas as outras vezes em que fizemos sexo não fizessem sentido. Nós queríamos sempre mais e mais… talvez porque nunca tínhamos encontrado este ponto, talvez porque a Aria ainda tinha medo de se entregar, talvez porque eu ainda mantinha a minha vida dela ou então apenas tínhamos de satisfazer um desejo.

Os gestos dela pareciam honestos. Ela não me pediu nada, pela primeira vez podia dizer que ela me tinha entregado a responsabilidade pelos nosso actos. Eu não a quero desiludir, eu não quero estragar as coisas entre nós, eu não a quero magoar nem nada do género. Eu quero uma família com ela, casar com ela algum dia. É nisso que tenho de trabalhar. Nisso e fazê-la feliz… e é isso que pretendo fazer agora.

Eu fiquei sobre ela e beijei-a, a cada segundo o beijo ficou mais intenso. As nossas roupas foram gentilmente deixadas no chão à medida que tocava o corpo dela. Ela cedeu-me a passagem facilitada até ao seu sexo e esperou que eu a tomasse. Conhecendo como conheço ela estava molhada e ansiosa que eu a tocasse. Fazia um longo tempo que não lhe fazia um oral. Desci sobre ela e saboreei os seus sucos. Ela gemeu com o movimento da minha língua, principalmente quando a chupava. Eu bloqueei a sua anca sobre o colchão evitando os movimentos incontroláveis que podem ser dolorosos para ela.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto até que as suas pernas era gelatina e a sua respiração irregular. Ela ficou mais tranquila e olhou para mim. Os seus lábios não fizeram qualquer som, mas os olhos dela falaram comigo. Eu sabia que ela não estava satisfeita. "Sem preservativo?" Perguntei.

Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de me desfazer dos boxers e ficar sobre ela sem colocar nenhum peso. A cabeça do meu pénis bateu na sua entrada quando avancei para a beijar ternamente. Com a mão que não suportava o meu peso posicionei-me e entrei nela com cuidado. A vagina dela apertou o meu membro fazendo-me sentir melhor do que nunca. A sensação do seu calor quase me causou um arrepio, a perfeição dela era monstruosa demais. Eu queria levar o meu tempo e perder-me no seu corpo, onde me sinto completo.

"Sentes alguma dor?" Eu perguntei tendo o ritmo lento e pausado.

"Eu nunca me senti tão bem." Ela diz olhando-me nos olhos.

Entre beijos e caricias o meu ritmo nunca mudou, a Aria estava absolutamente rendida e satisfeita com o nosso amor. Os nossos lábios uniram-se no mesmo segundo em que a libertação chegou e os gemidos abafados não eram apenas de um desejo cumprido, mas de uma barreira ultrapassada.

* * *

O Ezra estava sentado no fundo da cama quando saí da casa de banho. Eu subi na cama atrás dele e abracei-o por trás. "O que se passa?" Eu beijei o seu ombro ainda nu.

"Eu estava e a pensar sobre nós e o futuro."

"O nosso futuro?"

"Sim." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu acho que devemos tornar a nossa relação pública."

"Tu queres te expor? Eu pensei que tinhas dito isso no calor do momento quando estávamos com o Reynald."

"Eu disse isso porque sabia que ele não podia fazer nada. A minha mãe podia arruiná-lo facilmente se manchasse o nome de família." Ele diz.

"A tua mãe não parece uma pessoa agradável."

"Ela não é, mas está na hora de a conheceres." O olhar dele foi intenso.

Eu engoli em seco, nunca estive tão assustada com algo. Será que estarei pronta para enfrentar a mãe dele? Será que ela vai gostar de mim? Será que ela vai aceitar? Eu tinha muitas questões e a resposta só virá de uma forma. "Ok." Foi a única coisa que disse com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! A atitude e os comportamentos da Aria são muito baseados em sexo xD afinal ela é "viciada" nisso. A querida mãe do Ezra vai aparecer... eu não quero fazer isto um longo drama, mas parece que ganhei uma espécie de dom a fazê-lo. xD De qualquer forma a minha ideia não é fazer uma história extra longa então isto pode começar a andar mais rápido. ;)**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	30. Chapter 30

"A tua mãe vive aqui?" O meu queixo caiu quando o portão da propriedade abriu.

"Podemos voltar para trás e vê-la outro dia, o acidente ainda é muito recente tu ainda tens ferimentos." Ele diz.

"Tudo bem Ezra, podemos fazer isto agora… pode ser que ela não me trate muito mal se me vir ferida."

"Ela não vai encostar um dedo em ti para te magoar, eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado de qualquer forma." Ele diz. "O problema dela pode ser com as palavras ou as atitudes."

"Isso deixa-me muito mais tranquila." Digo quando o Ezra travou, desligou o carro e saiu para me ajudar a sair.

"Tu disseste-lhe que nós vínhamos?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ela está à nossa espera." Ele diz. "Eu não lhe disse que vinha com a minha namorada, mas ela sabe que estou acompanhado. Prefiro dizer pessoalmente."

Eu concordei. Um mordomo rapidamente abre a porta mesmo antes de batermos. Eu e o Ezra entramos e eu fiquei ainda mais espantada com o interior. Não pelo luxo que nela tinha, mas pelo requinte e perfeição do local.

"Cresceste aqui?" Perguntei.

"Sim, o tempo todo até sair para a faculdade." Diz o Ezra.

Ao contrário da minha casa de vários milhões dólares de estilo moderno e pacato esta casa é um autêntico palácio decorado no estilo vintage e mármore. "Wow!" Eu digo.

"Estou a ver que gosta." Uma voz feminina chamou a nossa atenção. A mulher de média idade indicou a sala com algum desprezo, como se não fosse nada demais. "Ezra já não te vejo há tanto tempo." Ela cumprimenta o Ezra com um simples beijo e pegou a minha mão cordialmente. Era sem dúvida a mãe do Ezra, os olhos era os mesmos, mas um pouco mais observadora. No momento senti-me mais consciente do meu estado ferido, ela levou mais do que 5 segundos a olhar para a faixa na minha cabeça. "Não me apresentas a tua amiga?" Ela pergunta.

"Mãe, esta é a minha namorada Aria Montgomery."

Os olhos da mulher cresceram. "Namorada? Tens uma namorada e não me dizes nada?" A mulher pergunta.

"Pois… eu não esqueci a última vez."

Os dois trocaram um olhar amargo. "Podes chamar-me Dianne querida." Ela diz indicando-nos para a seguirmos.

Não pareceu tão mau até agora. Ela levou-nos para uma sala igualmente decorada com luxo. Chá foi servido. Ficou um silêncio estranho na sala, mas tentei ficar neutra.

A mulher olhou para nós dois. "Ela está grávida? Vocês estão noivos e vão casar? É por isso que vens aqui ao final de tanto tempo?"

"Não!" Os dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Eu deixei o Ezra falar. "Nós não estamos noivos e a Aria não está grávida. Acontece que a Aria tem alguma influência mediática, ela é filha do dono de uma das maiores editoras do país e uma pessoa tentou terminar a nossa relação para conquistar a Aria. Ele tentou usar o nome da nossa família para ela se afastar de mim."

"Eu não vi nada sobre vocês por aí. Essa pessoa fez alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta.

"Não, mas eu também já não me importo mais. Eu vou assumir a relação com a Aria, vou admitir quem sou e deixar as sombras."

A mulher pareceu ligeiramente espantada. "Então é sério…" Ela bebe um pouco de chá. "Também trabalhas na editora?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Sim."

"E o que aconteceu contigo? Foi essa pessoa que te ameaçou?"

Eu neguei. "Um condutor bêbedo bateu no carro onde eu ia com o meu motorista."

"Que marginais." A mulher admite com desgosto. "Bom… talvez vocês queiram passar no museu amanhã à noite. Talvez seja uma boa ocasião para aparecerem em público."

"Não com a Aria ainda neste estado." O Ezra diz.

Ela olhou para mim. "Apenas uma pequena aparição, eu conheço uma pessoa que pode fazer milagres." Ela diz.

Eu olhei para o Ezra. "Por pouco tempo não faria mal."

"Nós ainda vamos pensar. De certeza que não vão faltar ocasiões." Diz o Ezra um pouco antes de se levantar. "Nós temos de ir agora."

"Já?" A mãe dele pergunta.

"Tenho trabalho para fazer e a Aria ainda tem de descansar." Ele diz.

"Nesse caso devem ir." Diz a mulher levantando-se também e eu fiz o mesmo. Ela olhou para o Ezra. "Sabes que não gostei das tuas escolhas, mas sabes que és bem-vindo aqui." Ela diz.

"Eu também não gostei da forma que tentaste controlar a minha vida. Foi por isso que me afastei e tu sabes. Desta vez será diferente." Ele colocou a mão à volta da minha cintura.

A mulher parecia querer explodir, mas ficou calada por alguns segundos. "Eu percebi. Foi bom ver-te e um prazer conhecer-te Aria." Diz a mulher acompanhando-nos até à saída.

"Igualmente Srª Fitzgerald." O Ezra não me deixou parar por um minuto para me despedir da mãe dele.

"Adeus mãe, eu ligarei em breve." Diz o Ezra mantendo o movimento.

"Fico à espera." Diz ela. E sem um beijo ou um cumprimento final ambos saímos da grande casa para o carro do Ezra.

Já fora da propriedade e a caminho de casa senti-me à vontade de falar. "A tua mãe não foi assim tão má." Eu disse. "Tu fizeste a maior parte da tempestade."

"Ela ia começar e acredita que não ia levar a nada de bom. Eu apenas cortei o mal pela raiz." Diz o Ezra com um tom mais alto e nitidamente ainda irritado.

Eu calei-me, a última coisa que queria era começar uma discussão. A mãe dele não é um monstro de sete cabeças, as pessoas podem mudar. Apesar da atitude arisca ela não fez nada para me ofender e foi minimamente agradável.

A música continuou a preencher o silêncio e eu observei as pessoas agitadas na rua. "No que estás a pensar?" Ele pergunta.

"Achas que devemos mesmo tornar a nossa relação pública?"

"Eu não me vou esconder mais, mas se tu não quiseres tornar a nossa relação pública por mim tanto faz." Ele diz.

"A nossa relação vai ser pública mais cedo ou mais tarde, existe sempre alguém a controlar as entradas e saídas da minha casa e tu vives lá então…" Ele concordou sem tirar os olhos da estrada. "É apenas o facto de sermos nós a fazer a relação oficial ao público."

"Tu sabes melhor do que eu." Ele diz.

"Nunca poderás andar sozinho." Eu disse.

"Eu sei… é um pequeno preço que tenho a pagar por estar contigo." Ele diz. "Eu não mudaria nada disso." Ele acrescenta.

"É um pouco irónico acabares por aceitar viver do que fugias."

"Eu fugi da ganância da minha mãe, ela gosta de ostentar. Não fugi do luxo." Ele diz chegando ao acesso da minha casa. "Tu és totalmente diferente e exactamente o que precisava na minha vida."

"Achas que não devemos ir amanhã?"

"Acho que não temos de ter pressa agora, tu tens de te recuperar."

"Eu quero fazê-lo, quanto mais cedo melhor."

Ele parou o carro na garagem e pegou a minha mão. "Então vamos fazê-lo juntos."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! A mãezinha do Ezra vai meter as garras de fora? xD**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Este ou este?" A Aria mostrou-me dois vestidos diferentes ambos sofisticados e formais, mas eu estava muito mais atento à lingerie sexy que ela tinha no seu corpo.

"Nenhum dos dois." Digo.

A Aria claramente chateada com o facto de eu não aceitar nenhuma das suas escolhas reclama. "Esta é a 3ª vez que vou ao closet escolher alguma coisa. Qual é o problema? O modelo? A cor?" Ela pergunta desemperrada.

"Não isso está perfeito."

Ela deu-me um olhar confuso. "Então porque disseste não?"

"Eu apenas disse não para te ver passear semi-nua à minha frente. Eu já te disse que o teu traseiro é muito sexy quando andas?"

"Eu não acredito Ezra." Ela diz chateada. Atira os dois vestidos para cima da cama e coloca as mãos na cintura. "Agora a sério… qual dos dois?"

"Agora a sério…" Eu levantei-me. "Ficas ainda mais sexy quando estás chateada."

"Continua e vais dormir a tua casa esta noite."

Eu fiquei mesmo ao lado dela e agarrei-a contra mim. "Não farias isso. Quem ias abraçar durante a noite?"

"A minha almofada."

"E quem te iria confortar se te sentisses mal?"

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ela diz um pouco mais suave.

"E quem faria isto?" Eu beijei-a, não apenas um simples beijo… as nossas línguas começaram a envolver-se mais. Eu peguei-a ao colo e encostei-a contra a parede mais próxima com cuidado. A respiração dela foi ficando mais pausada quando alcancei o seu pescoço. "E quem faria isto?" Eu baixei o sutiã para baixo e chupei o seu mamilo. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa e prendeu uma mão no meu cabelo para me puxar mais para ela. Isto estava a ficar ainda mais aquecido do que imaginei. A campainha parou os meus actos. "Quem será?" Perguntei.

Ela estava visivelmente chateada pela intrusão da pessoa desconhecida. "Não faço ideia." Diz ela beijando-me mais uma vez. "Podes ir ver?"

"Claro."

Ela passou o indicador pelo meu lábio. "Quando voltarmos da festa continuamos."

Eu sorri para a sua atitude safada. "Eu sabia que não ias aguentar sem mim, mas tens de levar o vestido branco."

Ela sorri. "Ok." Ela deixa-me finalmente ir atender quem quer que fosse.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver duas mulheres na câmara de vigília que estava perto da entrada. Peguei o telefone de serviço e perguntei ao Paul quem eram. "Dizem que vêm por parte de uma tal de Dianne Fitzgerald, uma maquilhadora e uma cabeleireira." Diz ele. Dei a autorização para entrarem e subi a escada para informar a Aria.

"Querida, é uma cabeleireira e uma maquilhadora que a minha mãe enviou. Deixei entrar." Digo pouco antes de me aproximar dela e fechar a parte de trás do vestido.

"Fizeste bem. Uma pequena ajuda vem sempre a calhar. Deixa-as entrar para a cozinha, eu já lá vou ter." Ela diz.

Eu voltei a descer a escada e deixei as duas mulheres na casa dos 30-40 anos entrar. As malas cheias de material foram espalhadas por toda a cozinha. O grande balcão estava coberto de inúmeros produtos. A Aria pareceu pouco depois deixou uns sapatos de salto alto pretos e uma pequena malinha perto da porta principal e entrou na cozinha para conhecer as duas senhoras. A Aria explicou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido. As mulheres prometeram cuidar dela principalmente a cabeleireira que teve de tirar a banda branca da cabeça da Aria e expor os pontos que ainda não foram removidos.

"Não precisas de ficar a ver." A Aria apanha-me a verificar o relógio.

"Acho que vou para o escritório, posso escrever um pouco." Digo.

"Eu vou lá quando terminar." Ela pisca.

"Até já!"

* * *

Estava atento demais para reparar a Aria entrar. Apenas acordei dos meus pensamentos quando senti a sua pequena mão sobre a minha camisa branca e o seu sussurrou mesmo ao meu ouvido. "Estou pronta amor." Ela beija mesmo por baixo da minha orelha.

Eu olhei para ela e virei a cadeira giratória. Ela sentou-se no meu colo com facilidade. O cabelo dela estava predominantemente do lado que tinha sofrido o ferimento para o cobrir, a maquilhagem também lhe ficou perfeita. "Estás linda."

Ela corou ligeiramente. "Obrigado por dizeres isso dessa forma."

"Que forma? Foi normal."

"Não… foi muito apaixonado." Ela diz.

"Isso é porque estou muito apaixonado por ti." Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "E tu és sempre linda, não apenas agora. Já te disse antes." O vestido branco trazia-lhe aquele look inocente, mas quando ela olhava para mim com aquele olhar safado era o meu fim.

Ela encosta a cabeça no meu ombro. "Está na hora de ir." Ela diz.

"Vamos fazer isto pequeno anjo. Voltaremos a qualquer momento… não temos de ficar muito tempo."

"Ok, vamos lá." Ela levantou-se e saiu do escritório.

Eu segui-a, ela calçou os sapatos de salto alto e pegou a mala. Saímos pela porta principal e uma limousine já estava à minha espera. "Eu não sabia que íamos assim." Digo.

"Sou uma caixinha de surpresas." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Achas que eu ia deixar passar a minha grande entrada com o meu namorado?"

"Claro que não." Deixei-a entrar assim que o motorista abriu a porta.

* * *

"Tantos fotógrafos e pessoas para entrar." Comento assim que o segurança nos deixa passar.

"As festas da minha mãe são sempre um assunto de fofocas e as peças que temos são realmente caras, maior parte dos meus avós." Ele diz.

Eu olhei maravilhada com o novo ambiente. Tudo era esplêndido, garçons circulavam com bebidas e aperitivos. Havia um mini-bar mais à frente.

Já haviam algumas pessoas no local, todas vestidas a rigor. Vi a mãe do Erza ao longe a falar com um homem que parecia repórter. "Nunca é cedo para sairmos." Diz o Ezra.

"Acabámos de chegar, relaxa. A não ser que querias deixar a nossa relação no anonimato por mais algum tempo."

"Eu quero falar ao mundo que a Aria Montgomery é minha namorada. Ser honesto…"

"Ezra… não tens de provar nada."

"Eu quero isto." Ele diz.

Eu sorri para ele, mas antes de responder somos interrompidos.

"Ezra, Aria! Ainda bem que vieram. A noite está óptima." Diz a mãe dele.

"Obrigado pelo convite." Digo.

"De nada! Bom… vou apresentar-vos a algumas pessoas." Diz ela.

* * *

Depois de falarmos com algumas pessoas e jornalistas eu e o Ezra perdemos algum tempo para ver parte da exposição. Estávamos a preparar-nos para sair, o Ezra apenas foi à casa de banho.

"Como está a noite?" A Dianne estava ao meu lado.

"Fantástica, mas eu e o Ezra vamos sair… estou cansada."

"Claro." Ela diz. "Tenho a certeza de que quando estiveres bem podes aguentar a noite toda." Ela diz quase num tom acusatório. "Onde conheceste o Ezra?"

"Num bar." Eu disse.

"Hum… acredito que um club é mais do que apenas um bar."

Eu congelei por breves segundo. "Para mim é apenas um bar, tinha alguns amigos por lá."

"Sim… temos amigos por todo o lado, mas os teus pais sabem que tens amigos nesse sítio e que conheces homens por lá?"

Eu percebi onde o Ezra queria chegar quando referiu a sua língua venenosa. Eu não tinha resposta para isto, eu não estava preparada para ser exposta desta forma pela mãe do meu namorado. Neste momento é mais do que posso aguentar.

"Com licença." Eu saí do edifício e entrei na limousine que estava à nossa espera. Enviei uma mensagem ao Ezra a disse que fui andando para o carro.

Fiquei em silêncio, mas a minha cabeça nunca fez tanto barulho. Uma enorme dor de cabeça estava a tomar lugar. Eu tinha vontade de chorar. Nunca me arrependi tanto de me ter viciado no club. Caçar homens para me satisfazer, para provar que não era o lixo que o Noel disse que eu era. Agora tenho a mãe do Ezra a fazer uma espécie de ameaça sobre a verdade do meu passado. Ela não colocou termos, mas tenho a certeza que apenas serviu para me testar ou algo assim.

Cerca de 5 minutos mais tarde o Ezra chegou e voltámos para casa.

"O que se passa Aria? Pareces séria." O Ezra diz pouco depois de começarmos a viagem.

"Nada querido, apenas sinto a minha cabeça a estalar. É uma enxaqueca horrível."

"Devemos ir ao hospital?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Eu apenas preciso dormir e vai passar." Digo.

O resto do tempo passamos em silêncio, eu entrei em casa rapidamente. Subi para o quarto, troquei de roupa, tirei a maquilhagem e penteei o cabelo. Por mais que tivesse prometido uma noite especial quando voltássemos eu não estava bem para isso agora. O Ezra também já tinha trocado para uma t-shirt com os seus boxers.

"Desculpa… eu meio que prometi uma noite de amor." Disse ao deitar-me ao lado dele.

"É uma noite de amor. Eu vou abraçar-te e beijar-te até adormeceres." Ele diz.

"És tão doce." Eu fechei os olhos quando finalmente me encostei a ele. "Boa noite! Amo-te!"

"Eu amo-te ainda mais linda. Sonha comigo!" A última coisa que senti foi o beijo dele na minha testa.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	32. Chapter 32

A cama estava fria quando acordei, não havia sinal do Ezra no quarto ou casa de banho. Um bilhete estava sobre a almofada dele e um tabuleiro com comida sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

 _Bom dia amor! Espero que não te tenhas esquecido que hoje volto ao trabalho. Já deves ter visto a pequena surpresa em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Verifica também as tuas redes sociais. Amo-te pequeno anjo! Se precisares liga! Até logo!_

Eu sorri. Ele é sempre tão querido… abracei a almofada dele que tinha o seu cheiro e peguei o meu telemóvel para ver as notificações. Fiquei ainda mais desperta ao ver toda a informação a piscar. Havia algumas reportagens sobre a festa no museu, com referências ao Ezra e a mim. Encontrei ainda uma reportagem especial que referiu o meu acidente, algumas fotos minhas a ser levada pelo pessoal das emergências e ainda uma foto de ontem em que fomos apanhados a meio de um beijo. Uma lista de fotos foi carregada, eu estava em algumas com o Ezra e a mãe dele. Eu suspirei ao lembrar-me das palavras dela e tentei não pensar nisso.

Várias mensagens apareceram incluindo da minha mãe a felicitar-nos por darmos mais um passo juntos e a perguntar-me sobre o Ezra ser filho da importante Dianne Fitzgerald. Eu respondi que era verdade e agradeci o seu apoio ainda acrescentando que estou sozinha todo o dia.

Aproveitei o momento de paz para comer o que o Ezra me deixou e fiquei na cama até à hora de almoço.

* * *

"Ezra. Como estás?" Pergunta a Ella.

"Ella! Bem e você?" Pergunto. "Vem visitar a Aria?"

"Na verdade, já estou de saída, mas foi bom ver-te." Diz ela.

"Igualmente." A mulher desceu a rampa principal e entrou no carro que estava no exterior.

Eu entrei em casa. "Aria! Cheguei!" Eu disse alto para o interior da casa. O Mike apareceu pouco depois, mas sem um único sinal da Aria.

Subi a escada para o quarto e ouvi a água corrente do duche. Abri a porta discretamente removendo a roupa e juntei-me a ela sem um único som. Assim que toquei a sua cintura ela gritou assustada. "ERZA! Não voltes a fazer isso." Ela respirou fundo.

"Desculpa, não pensei que te fosses assustar assim." Passei as mãos pelo seu corpo. "No que estavas a pensar?"

"Nada, estava apenas tranquila." Ela evitou o meu olhar e começou a lavar o cabelo.

Comecei a massajar as suas costas. "O que achaste das revistas e o resto?" Perguntei.

"Agora vão querer saber o que fazemos e onde vamos. Vamos ter cuidado com isso por agora." Ela diz. Ela não parecia assim tão feliz por me ver como imaginei.

"O pequeno-almoço estava bom?" Perguntei.

"Está muito bom obrigado." Ela diz ligando o chuveiro.

"Não ligaste… Eu vi a tua mãe quando entrei, estiveste com ela o tempo todo?"

"Desculpa. Ela chegou depois do almoço e saiu mesmo há pouco."

Comecei a passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo enquanto a água tirava a espuma. "Já te disse que te amo hoje?"

Ela vira-se. "Não disseste, mas escreveste." Ela abraça o meu pescoço. "Também te amo!" Ela sorri pela primeira vez desde ontem.

Eu beijei a testa dela. "O que te está a incomodar?"

O sorriso desapareceu. Ela suspirou e baixou o olhar antes de me olhar novamente. "Ontem a tua mãe falou comigo enquanto foste à casa de banho… Ela sabe que eu te conheci no club e sabe que eu o frequentava antes."

Eu assimilei a informação rapidamente. "Ela ameaçou-te?" Eu tentei perceber.

"Ela perguntou-me se os meus pais sabiam que uma andava naquele sítio. Deu a entender que podia expor, mas não disse mais nada… eu saí possivelmente antes que ela sugerisse alguma coisa. Está tudo bem, acho eu." Ela diz.

"Não está tudo bem Aria. Tu tiveste de superar a falta do teu irmão e no mesmo dia tiveste um acidente. Alguns dias depois fiz-te ver a minha mãe e sem querer acabamos numa das festas dela e foste… confrontada com o facto de que ela espiou a tua vida. Não está nada bem… não tens de dizer que está tudo bem… diz a verdade, isto preocupa-te e eu sei disso. Mesmo que fiques em casa estás a lidar com mais stress do que se estivesses no trabalho." Eu disse.

"Tens razão…" Ela admite. "Eu passei por alguns momentos difíceis. Mesmo azarentos nos últimos dias, mas tu não me obrigaste a ir ver a tua mãe ou a ir à festa. Eu escolhi ir porque sabia que isso era importante para nós como casal, era uma situação que tínhamos de superar juntos." Ela diz com um sorriso fraco. "Eu sei que não está tudo bem, mas quando estou contigo eu consigo esquecer os problemas. Um pequeno escape da realidade para aliviar a minha ansiedade." Ela beija-me suavemente. "Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem." Ela diz com um pequeno sussurro antes de me beijar novamente.

"Eu vou resolver a situação com a minha mãe depois... mas agora…" Eu senti a tensão aumentar consideravelmente, esta é definitivamente a minha Aria atrevida.

Eu colei o meu corpo ao dele sugestivamente, fiz uma suave fricção da minha perna contra o seu membro. Isso foi o suficiente para o levar a beijar o meu pescoço com fome. As minhas pequenas mãos foram-se perdendo no seu abdómen tonificado demais para um simples professor de inglês… pensando em professores apenas me chega à memória um velho, careca e barrigudo, mas o Ezra trouxe-me uma nova definição de professor… muito sexy…

"Acho que algo ficou pendente da noite passada." Digo ainda mais descarada.

"Certamente algo ficou para trás." Ele brinca. "Não pude tirar-te aquela lingerie sexy que tinhas vestida." Ele provoca ainda mais.

"Pois foi…" Eu fingi desapontamento. "Mas eu acho que estamos melhores agora, sem nada a atrapalhar." Eu sugerir, tocando o seu membro.

"Tens razão." Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Não vamos perder tempo."

Ele encostou-me à parede fria e levantou a minha perna para acariciar o meu sexo. Eu friccionei o dele também nunca perdendo a sua reacção satisfeita quando o massajo com mais afinco enquanto ele continuava a provocar o meu clitóris.

Caricias e beijos se seguiram, sem dúvida a nossa relação estava muito mais ligada aos sentimentos. Eu lembro-me quando no início tudo entre nós era muito despreocupado, sem noção e animalesco. A busca pelo prazer carnal em bruto tinha acabado, eu queria-o conjugado com todos os outros sentimentos. Não era apenas o desejo, era a cumplicidade, o companheirismo do acto e principalmente o amor. O Ezra voltou a trazer isso para mim.

Isto não quer dizer que ainda não pense em quando ele me espanca e brinca comigo aos professores. Definitivamente vamos fazê-lo novamente, mas agora fiquei com vontade de explorar algo novo antes de voltar ao "antigamente".

"Não posso esperar." Eu gemi quando ele brincou com a minha entrada.

Então ele pegou-me ao colo ainda encostada na parede. "Vais avisar-me se estiver a magoar." Ele fez-me prometer.

"Sim, eu vou dizer."

Ele entrou em mim e manteve um movimento médio, ele estava confortável com isso. Ele gemeu algumas vezes enquanto o fazia. Eu não consegui nem queria conter os meus gemidos, esta posição é muito prazerosa e sem qualquer dor fui capaz de me sentir 100% bem pela primeira vez hoje.

"Tudo bem?" Ele suspirou.

"Perfeito amor." Eu gemi concentrando-me na sensação dele a entrar e sair de mim.

Era tão bom… ele faz-me sentir tão bem… os nossos lábios encontraram-se novamente para não se separar mais, mas a necessidade de oxigénio sempre foi mais forte e acabamos por nos afastar alguns segundos que ele gastou no meu pescoço.

Quando a sensação de proximidade do orgasmo vem até mim, eu não me deixei conter e vim com gosto. Eu estava exausta, mas satisfeita e pouco depois também o Ezra teve a sua libertação. As nossas testas ficaram coladas enquanto nos acalmamos.

Ele voltou a colocar-me no chão, mas apoiou parte do meu peso. "Estou bem." Eu disse com um sorriso antes de o beijar novamente.

Ele sorri. "Vamos terminar o banho e vamos nos vestir." Ele ligou a água e começou a banhar-se. A partir daí as nossas acções ficaram ainda mais românticas, ele brincou comigo e finalmente saímos enquanto ele me abraçava ambos cobertos apenas por toalhas de banho.

A minha única vontade era deitar-me na cama mesmo nua a assistir uma série, mas o Ezra não parecia ter a mesma ideia. "Veste algo agradável." Ele diz levando-me para o closet. Ele foi para a parte que eu dispensei para as coisas dele.

"Porquê?" Perguntei escolhendo uma roupa interior confortável.

"Vamos ver a minha mãe." Ele diz.

Eu olhei imediatamente para ele. "O quê? Porquê?"

"Não é óbvio Aria?" Ele vira-se para mim já com uns boxers vestidos. "Ela quer-te afastar de mim… eu estou cansado que ela tente controlar a minha vida. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Ela não tem o direito de te confrontar sobre algo que tu fizeste e que nem lhe diz conta." Ele diz.

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ele é tão querido por me querer defender. "E se ela espalhar e se isso afectar a empresa ou a relação com os meus pais?"

"Ela não vai." Ele parecia muito seguro.

* * *

"Eu não esperei voltar aqui tão cedo." Digo assim que o Ezra me abre a porta para eu sair do carro. Caminhamos de mãos dadas para o interior. Desta vez o mordomo demorou a atender e desculpou-se para ir chamar a mãe do Ezra enquanto esperamos na sala de estar.

A mulher apareceu alguns minutos depois. "Ezra, não avistaste que vinhas." Ela diz sem se referir a mim uma única vez. Ela nem me pareceu notar, eu fiquei apenas encolhida no meu lugar. Eu já sentia o Ezra em ebulição.

"Pois… a vida é cheia de surpresas. Como o que a Aria me contou quando cheguei a casa do trabalho." Ele diz. "Qual é o teu objectivo agora?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não sei do que estás a falar."

O Ezra ri alto. "Claro! Tu sabes muito bem o que fizeste e eu sei que sabes muito mais do que lhe disseste."

Pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim. "O que disseste ao meu filho? Estás a tentar colocá-lo contra mim?"

Eu fiquei chocada. Como é que ela podia ser tão dissimulada? "Eu apenas disse a verdade."

Ela olhou novamente para o Ezra. "Ela está a mentir… eu não sei do que estás a falar."

"Eu estou cansado dos teus joguinhos." O Ezra diz. "Eu sei que a Aria não está a mentir. Eu só não percebo o que tens contra ela. A Aria é a mulher dos meus sonhos… como não podes ver isso? Porque tentas sempre estragar tudo?"

"Filho…"

"Não…" Ele fala mais alto. "Eu quero a verdade. Deixa-nos em paz e pára de tentar estragar tudo."

"Essa mulher é uma reles Ezra, como podes sequer pensar em amá-la? Anda por aí a dormir com qualquer um… uma questão de tempo para te trocar por outro."

"Eu admito que fiz más escolhas no passado, mas eu realmente quero estar com o Ezra. Eu não o vou trocar por ninguém, eu amo-o." Eu digo rapidamente sem perder a postura. Peguei a mão do Ezra novamente e senti-me mais segura.

A mulher não pareceu comprar as minhas palavras. "Se estás tão arrependida podes ver tudo publicado na capa de uma revista amanhã de manhã. Já vejo o título: Milionária esquece boate para se dedicar a um amor milionário. Acredito que o vosso amor seja mais forte que tudo o que pode acontecer depois disso." Ela diz. Eu baixei a cabeça… ela está a tentar arruinar a minha vida. "Se saíres das nossas vidas ninguém tem de saber."

"Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu vou ficar com o Ezra." Eu digo.

"Nesse caso…"

"Pára…" O Ezra diz. "Ninguém vai fazer nada… vais esquecer isto mãe. Vais lidar com a Aria a não ser que queiras que algum boato relacionado ao avô circule por aí. Tenho a certeza de que a polícia pode ser envolvida, eu sei o que tens feito… e sei o que fizeste."

A mãe dele ficou quieta. "Vais arruinar a tua vida se ficares com ela." Ela diz.

"Não… apenas tu estás a tentar arruinar a minha vida e da Aria. Se isto voltar a acontecer o teu império vai cair. Eu apenas não o fiz antes porque tu és a minha mãe, mas… infelizmente acho que isso não é nada para ti." O Ezra diz.

A mulher parecia chateada, mas não mudou a sua posição. "Está bem… façam o que quiserem, mas se algo acontecer não venhas aqui chorar." Ela diz.

"Ainda bem que nos entendemos." O Ezra diz. "Não te tiramos mais tempo. Até à próxima." O Ezra diz levando-me com ele.

No carro eu perguntei. "O que a tua mãe fez ao teu avô?"

"Foi algo grave Aria, tu não deves saber detalhes. Mas ela é um vigarista. Talvez um dia eu te conte, mas não tens de te preocupar. Está tudo bem agora."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo apoio EzriaBeauty!**

 **Tenho uma noticia para vos dar! O próximo será o último capítulo!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_ (podem fazer perguntas, dar sugestões e comentar)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**


	33. Chapter 33

**2 MESES MAIS TARDE**

"Estes são os últimos capítulos." O Ezra diz-me. Dando-me uma pasta.

"Não acredito… terminaste mesmo?" Tanto eu como ele voltamos ao nosso ritmo frenético cheio de horários complicados. Onde ele arranjou tempo para terminar a nossa história?

"Trabalhei nisso esta tarde. Vou estar no escritório a organizar algumas aulas."

"Ok." Eu beijei-o antes de o deixar ir.

O meu telefone tocou nesse momento. "Sim?"

"Falo com a Srª Aria Montgomery?"

"Sim é a própria." Digo.

"Aqui é da clínica, temos o seu exame. Pode vir aqui? A doutora deseja vê-la pessoalmente."

"A doutora ainda está aí?"

"Sim. Pode estar aqui dentro de 30 minutos?"

"Eu vou já para aí."

Eu corri para o escritório. "Eu vou sair, já volto é rápido."

"Está bem, se precisares telefona." Diz o Ezra.

"Não te preocupes."

O Stefan levou-me à clínica. Eu não me andava a sentir bem novamente, o ritmo estava muito mais difícil de aguentar e isso estava a fazer-se sentir na minha saúde.

O meu pai deu-me uma equipa maior para gerir, o que implica o dobro das reuniões e stress.

A médica recebeu-me cerca de 5 minutos depois de chegar. Ofereceu-me um lugar e falou. "Eu tenho o seu resultado e tenho a dizer-lhe que não existe absolutamente nada de errado consigo, mas tenho uma notícia para lhe dar e vamos ter de realizar imediatamente um procedimento."

"Que notícia? Que procedimento?" Eu pergunto.

Ela sorri. "A Aria está grávida. Vamos ter de remover o implante."

"Como? O implante não devia falhar…"

"É verdade, mas a Aria esteve envolvida num acidente e o prazo do implante está perto de terminar." Ela diz.

"E agora?"

"Bom, primeiro vou ter de remover o implante. Depois deve pensar se quer manter o bebé e falar com o pai claro." Ela diz.

Eu coloquei a mão a barriga. "Eu vou manter." Eu não podia pensar em destruir algo que eu e o Ezra fizermos. Não estou pronta para ser mãe, mas tenho a certeza que posso aprender.

Ela sorri. "Nesse caso, tenho alguns suplementos que podem ajudar."

* * *

Assim que cheguei a casa procurei o Ezra. Ele ainda estava no escritório a preparar as suas aulas. Ele parece muito mais bonito quando está concentrado. Ele passou a mão pelo espesso cabelo castanho. Mordeu a tampa da caneta e nesse instante reparou que eu estava na porta. "Estás aí há muito tempo?" Ele pergunta.

"Não cheguei agora, mas gosto de te ver distraído no teu mundo." Eu digo.

"Correu bem o que foste fazer?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim tudo bem." Eu tenho de lhe dizer, mas acho que vou esperar pela calma do jantar para lhe dar a novidade. Eu não sei bem se ele vai aceitar muito bem… tenho a certeza de que ele vai ficar atordoado no início, mas vai aceitar e ficar feliz. Pelo menos é isso que eu acho.

"Olha!"

"O quê?" Pergunto.

"Eu estava a falar contigo, não estavas a ouvir." Ele diz.

"Estava a pensar que tenho muita coisa para organizar e os teus capítulos para ler." Digo.

"Tem calma. Eu apenas perguntei se queres ir jantar fora ou mandamos vir?" Ele pergunta.

"Estou a pensar em algo mais especial, vou chamar a Natalie acho que merecemos é finalmente sexta-feira" Eu sorri e ele concordou. "Vou ler." Saí para a sala.

* * *

A Natalie despediu-se de mim antes de sair. Eu também já estava quase a terminar de ler.

Eu lembro-me deste dia que ele descreve. Foi quando lhe contei que tinha uma promoção. Eu estava muito amimada, mas pela primeira vez percebi algo diferente na forma como ele escreveu. Ele sempre contou a história na sua perspectiva… pela primeira vez era a minha. Ele tentou colocar-se no lugar da personagem feminina e escreveu.

Eu estava impressionada com a própria ansiedade e alegria da descrição. Eu tinha sentido o mesmo. Mas fiquei confusa… faltava uma página. Eu perdi a última página… não acredito…

Envergonhada fui até ao escritório. "Ezra?" Ele olhou para lá do computador.

"Eu estava a ler e reparei que perdi a última página…"

"A sério?" Ele pergunta.

"Podes imprimir de novo?" Pergunto.

Ele olhou para a impressora. "Talvez o erro tenha sido meu." Ele diz levantando-se e dando-me a folha.

"Obrigado." Eu olhei para ela. "Está a correr bem o trabalho?" Quando reparei que ele não se moveu.

"Sim, mas estou mais ansioso para saber o que achas." Ele diz. "Podes ler essa parte em voz alta?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim claro." Eu olhei novamente a folha e li. " _A luz ambiente da sala indicou-me que ele estava ali. Um filme antigo estava a dar na televisão à frente dele. Ele estava relaxado e ainda não tinha notado a minha presença. «Olá! O que estás a ver?» Pergunto. «Chinatown.» Diz ele. Eu nunca consegui ver esse filme até ao fim._ "

Olhei para ele. "Continua." Ele diz com um sorriso.

" _«Tenho uma surpresa! Recebi uma promoção!» Ele sorri e coloca o filme na pausa. «Parabéns, eu sabia que ias conseguir.» Ele abraça-me com força. «Eu também tenho uma surpresa para ti.» Ele diz levantando-se e ficando num joelho à minha frente…_ " Eu olhei para o Ezra, ele ficou também num joelho à minha frente. "Ezra…"

"Continua a ler." Ele diz.

" _Uma caixa com um anel com um diamante solitário foi exposta e a última pergunta que esperei foi feita._ " Eu inspirei fundo. " _Lucy, aceitas casar comigo?_ "

Eu olhei para o Ezra, ele tinha a caixa na mão revelando o anel. "Ezra…" Eu estava tão chocada.

"Na verdade, o livro não acaba mesmo assim. Eu precisava de uma forma original de fazer o pedido." Ele diz.

"Eu aceito!" Eu disse.

"Mas eu nem fiz a pergunta Aria."

"Não interessa… tecnicamente fizeste." Eu agitei a folha de papel.

"Deixa-me fazer isto da maneira certa."

"Nunca houve uma maneira certa para nós." Eu atirei-me sobre ele e beijei-o.

"Aria… espera." Ele afasta-se. "Tenho de fazer a pergunta."

Eu suspirei. "Já tínhamos passado essa fase…" Ele deu-lhe o olhar. "Ok… pergunta."

"Aria Montgomery, aceitas casar comigo?"

"Sim Ezra Fitz, eu aceito." Eu sorri antes de o beijar novamente. "Eu preciso contar-te uma coisa." Ele colocou-me o anel de diamante simples. "É perfeito Ezra!" Eu sorri radiante.

"O que tens de me contar?" Ele pergunta também com um grande sorriso.

Eu fiquei um pouco mais séria. "Sabes todo o meu cansaço e náuseas matinais não são apenas do trabalho e do stress. Nós vamos ter um bebé Ezra, eu estou grávida." Eu mordi o lábio à espera da sua reacção.

"O quê? Isso é a sério?"

"Sim Ezra, a médica diz que devo estar por volta da 8ª semana." Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sorri e abraça-me com força. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço, ele cheirou com força. "Vamos ser pais… tu queres o bebé?" Ele pergunta rapidamente e afastando-se para encontrar o meu olhar.

"Sim Ezra, eu quero isto mais do que tudo. Casar contigo e ter uma família. Nós não planeamos isso tão cedo, mas eu estou feliz." Eu digo.

"Sim eu também estou feliz." Diz o Ezra à beira das lágrimas.

"Estás a chorar? Shhh…" Eu limpei o seu rosto e abracei-o. "Não chores… se tu chorares eu vou chorar também."

"Eu estou tão feliz. Tu és finalmente minha noiva e estás à espera do nosso bebé." Ele suspira.

"Tu viraste a minha vida do avesso Fitz." Eu brinquei. "Se alguém me dissesse que me ia apaixonar e confiar num homem novamente eu diria que essa pessoa era louca… se a mesma pessoa dissesse que ia acabar noiva e grávida eu diria que era impossível. Nós fizermos isto Ezra, não existem limites para nós."

"Tu és a única sem limites, eu sei o meu lugar na cama." Ele brinca.

Eu neguei com um sorriso travesso e beijei-o. "Talvez devêssemos subir para me mostrares melhor esse teu lugar na cama." Eu provoquei.

Para minha surpresa ele pegou-me ao colo estilo noiva. "Eu levo-te lá!"

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Muito obrigado por todo o apoio EzriaBeauty!**

 **Imagens relacionadas no tumblr ;) _shanalystuff_**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem! Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
